Married Without Love
by uzumaki ren
Summary: Kau boleh mengambil segalanya yang kumiliki, kau boleh menghancurkan hatiku.. Tapi ingat satu hal. Kita adalah korban. Korban dari pernikahan ini/ "Jangan terlalu menyalahkan ku Naruto."/ "Jangan terlalu berharap banyak Hyuuga!" / AU, OOC / NaruHinaSlight/ CHAPTER 8 UPDATE /"Siap kencan denganku Mrs?"
1. Wedding!

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup di tengah keluarga yang berada membuat aku di perlakukan seperti tuan putri. Aku tidak pernah menyangkal hal itu. Dan perlakuan seperti itu membuatku manja. Hidupku seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, walaupun sedikit berbeda.

Mereka -Gadis-gadis yang ada di dongeng itu- Hidup susah terlebih dahulu dan pada akhirnya mereka mendapatkan seorang pangeran tampan yang sangat mencintai mereka.

Sedangkan Aku?

Tidak ada Pangeran dalam cerita hidupku.

.

.

 **Wedding?!**

Seorang gadis cantik tengah duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di butiknya, seharian ini terlalu banyak pembeli dan itu membuat ia kelelahan. Tetapi, walaupun ia kelelahan ia bersyukur bahwa pendapatannya hari ini sangat banyak.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan ia harus menutup butiknya dulu untuk mempersiapkan rancangan terbarunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan uang karena segala keperluan hidupnya telah di penuhi oleh Otou-sannya. Hanya saja, ini adalah hobby-nya.

Menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berkutat dengan mesin jahit adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, dan saat ada kesempatan, ia akan membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa ia berbakat.

Dan sekarang ia telah membuktikannya.

Walaupun ia memiliki beberapa karyawan di butiknya, tetap saja ia merancang dan merealisasikan karyanya sendiri.

Gadis cantik itu masih saja terhayut dalam pemikirannya jika saja handphonenya tidak bergetar, dan dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal gadis itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Namun ekspresi kesal di wajah cantik gadis itu berubah drastis saat ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

'Moshi-moshi.. Ada apa Tou-san?' tanya gadis itu.

'Ada yang ingin tou-san bicarakan padamu Hinata, datanglah ke rumah lebih awal malam ini dan tutup butikmu, jangan lembur terus' ucap suara di sebrang sana.

'Ha'i tou-san, aku memang akan pulang cepat hari ini'

Klik. Hiashi memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Hinata sebenarnya sedikit kesal dengan sikap Tou-sannya tersebut, tapi ia bisa apa? Sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Dan apa yang Otou-sannya ingin katakan, Hinata tidak memiliki bayangan sedikitpun. Walaupun cukup penasaran, tetapi gadis itu tidak mau memikirkannya.

Hinata memandangi jam di dinding, pukul 16.49 masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum malam dan artinya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar di butiknya, tentu saja setelah memulangkan seluruh karyawannya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

Minato menekan-nekan pelipisnya, bau alcohol dan rokok bergabung menjadi satu dan itu membuat kepalanya pening. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya ia berkeliling di diskotik itu sambil mencari seseorang dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Orang yang dicarinya itu tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang pria, dan Minato merasa jijik melihatnya.

"Shion-san. Aku butuh bicara denganmu!" ucap Minato tegas, ia tidak peduli jika perkataannya itu mengganggu kegiatan dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu. Dan Shion hanya menatap Minato cuek, namun akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah kaki Minato.

Minato membawa gadis cantik itu ke kantornya. Lalu dengan dingin, Pria paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Shion duduk di kursi dihadapannya. Setelah itu, Minato membuka lacinya dan melempar sebuah amplop kepada Shion.

"Jauhi Putraku!" ucap Minato tegas dan _to the point_. Shion memicingkan matanya, dengan hati-hati, gadis itu membuka amplop di hadapannya. Amplop itu berisi uang dengan nominal sangat banyak.

"Aku tidak mau" Jawab Shion. "Apa uang ini tidak cukup untukmu?!" tanya Minato mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Jika memang masih kurang, aku akan menambahnya lagi" ucap Minato sambil melemparkan sebuah Amplop lagi kehadapan gadis itu.

Shion terkekeh. "Kau tahu Minato-san? sejak awal putramulah yang mengejar-ngejar aku, dia yang menginginkan aku dan apa hakmu untuk mencampuri urusan kami?"

"Aku adalah Tou-sannya dan Naruto berhak untuk mendapatkan pasangan terbaik, aku tahu siapa kau, kau hanyalah gadis murahan yang mengincar kedudukan dan harta keluarga kami! Kau tidak lebih dari gadis murahan" ucap Minato.

"Kau menghinaku Minato-san!" balas Shion sengit. Minato tertawa "Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padamu jika dia tahu kalau kau bermain di belakangnya ya? Seperti tadi" ucap Minato dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Shion memaki dalam hati _"Damn!.. Pria tua ini benar-benar!"_

"Terserah kau saja Minato-san! Aku bertaruh Naruto akan membelaku. Dan Ah ya.. Aku akan mengambil uang ini" ucap Shion tak tahu malu. Setelah itu Shion pergi dari hadapan Minato.

' _Aku tahu kau mungkin saja mengancamku pria tua! Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam'_ batin Shion kesal.

.

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di Ranjang king size miliknya. Ia begitu lelah, pekerjaannya menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Menjadi direktur di perusahan Otou-sannya sendiri membuat ia harus berkerja ekstra hati-hati.

Saat Naruto hendak memejamkan matanya, handphonenya berbunyi.

" _Siapa sih yang berani menggangguku"'_ Batin Naruto. Dengan malas, pria itu mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Nama Shion tertera di sana.

'Ne, Ada apa Shion-chan' tanya Naruto.

'Tou-sanmu menyuruhku menjauhimu Naruto-kun..' jawab Shion dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Naruto menghela nafas berat.

'Aku akan bicara dengan tou-sanku, ku mohon jangan dimasukan ke hati apapun yang tou-sanku katakana tadi. Ya Shion-chan?' ucap Naruto menenangkan Shion.

'Hu'um..' jawab Shion.

Klik.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung pergi menuju kantor.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan meminta ijin, Naruto langsung masuk ke ruangan Tou-sannya. Ia benar-benar kesal kepada Tou-sannya saat ini.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan! Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu walaupun kau hanya masuk ke ruanganku!" ucap Minato dengan nada tinggi. Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli itu.

"Apa yang Tou-san katakan kepada Shion-chan? Tou-san mengancamnya?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Jadi dia mengadu padamu ya? Haha.. sangat mudah di tebak" ucap Minato tenang.

"Katakan… Apa yang Tou-san lakukan?" tanya Naruto, nadanya mulai meninggi.

PLAAK. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi tan Naruto.

"Aku dan Kaa-sanmu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara dengan nada tinggi di hadapan orang yang lebih tua! Apalagi dihadapanku! Rendahkan suaramu Naruto" ucap Minato marah.

Naruto terdiam. Pipi kirinya kini memerah. Dan setelah cukup tenang akhirnya Minato menjelaskan kepada Naruto apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk menjauhimu. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menikah" ucap Minato tenang.

"Apa?!" Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Minato.

"Rendahkan suaramu" ucap Minato.

"Dan ya, kau akan menikah dengan putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Pemilik Hyuuga corp." lanjut Minato.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lirih. "Kenapa Tou-san melakukan ini kepadaku? Disaat tou-san tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki seorang gadis yang sangat kucintai" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ini demi perusahaan, kau sudah tahukan bahwa perusahaan kita diambang kehancuran, dan hanya Hyuuga corp. yang dapat menyelamatkan kita karena mereka adalah pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan kita. Lagi pula putri Hiashi adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan ramah, dia juga cantik. Sangat jauh dari Shionmu itu!" jelas Minato.

"Jangan samakan gadis manapun dengan Shion-chan tou-san. Aku tidak suka. Tidak ada gadis yang lebih baik daripada Shion." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagi pula Waupun kau menolaknya, pernikahan ini tetap akan terjadi !" ucap Minato tegas.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi dari sini. Dan jangan lupa jam 8 malam datanglah ke rumah dan kita akan pergi bersama-sama untuk melamar putri Hyuuga Hiashi. Nasib Namikaze corp. ada ditanganmu Naruto" Ucap Minato lagi.

Naruto tidak merespon perkataan Minato, ia pergi dari ruangan Tou-sannya itu dan membanting pintu dengan kasar sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang marah.

Minato tertawa pelan.

' _Tou-san tahu kau tidak bodoh Naruto. Dan kau pasti akan memilih pernikahan ini'_ batin Minato.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Hinata bersiap-siap, ia sudah mematikan listrik dan mengunci pintu. Setelah selesai dengan segala urusannya, Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju menuju Mansion Hyuuga.

Beberap menit kemudian, Hinata sampai ke rumahnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam Mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutup poni melihat seluruh keluarga inti berkumpul di ruang keluarga seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Dan saat ia hadir, semua orang terdiam. Hiashi meminta Hinata duduk di sebelah kaka iparnya, Tenten.

"Ehm!" dehem Hiashi, dan semua perhatian tertuju kepada pria itu. "Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan" Ucap Hiashi.

"Hinata" panggil Hiashi tenang. "Ha'i Tou-san" jawab Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan suatu perasaan aneh, ia harap tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Dan untuk menenangkan dirinya, Hinata meminum air mineral yang ada di atas meja.

"Tou-san telah menjodohkanmu dengan putra dari Namikaze Minato. Dia adalah calon pewaris Namikaze corp." ucap Hiashi tenang.

UHUKK. Hinata tersedak. Dan setelah mengumpulkan suaranya ia pun berbicara lagi.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar Hinata, dan tidak ada penolakan dalam kamus Tou-san. Minato-san dan keluarganya akan tiba satu jam lagi. Persiapkan dirimu" ucap Hiashi datar. Setelah itu, Hiashi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju ruang kerja nya.

"Yeyy! Akhirnya Nee-chan akan menikah!" teriak Hanabi gembira. Hinata bingung, kenapa justru disaat seperti ini malah imouto-nya yang merasakan kegembiraan. Dan kenapa ia hanya merasa kosong dan hampa?

"Ssstt.. jangan ribut Hanabi-chan" ucap Tenten memperingatkan. Hanabi hanya bisa cengir kuda di tegur oleh Tenten, dan gadis muda itu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kini, di ruangan itu tersisa Neji dan Tenten. Pasangan suami istri itu menenangkan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa.. ini begitu mendadak?" tanya Hinata, Air mata tidak dapat di bendung lagi oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Yang sabar Hinata-chan.. Otou-san pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia menjodohkanmu dengan putra Namikaze-san" ucap Tenten menenangkan. Wanita itu memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis.

"Namikaze corp. diambang kehancuran dan hanya kita yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka" ucap Neji, setelah sekian lama diam, akhirnya pria itu angkat bicara.

"Dan apa keuntungannya untuk kita?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara parau. "Hyuuga corp. pernah diambang kehancuran dan saat itu Namikaze corp. membantu kita, dan saat ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk membalas budi" jelas Neji.

Balas budi? Astaga! Hinata bahkan tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang bantuan Namikaze corp. Dan sekarang ia di jadikan sebagai persembahan untuk balas budi?

Hinata terisak lagi. Ia terlalu bodoh karena tidak tahu masalah keluargannya. Yang ia tahu hanya menjahit, menjahit, dan menjahit.

"Ba-bagaimana a-aku bisa hidup dengan orang yang bahkan wajahnya saja a-aku tidak tahau? hiks" tanya Hinata disela isak tangisnya.

"Kau akan tahu wajahnya sebentar lagi Hinata" ucap Neji tenang.

"Ta-tapi Neji-nii.. bagaimana.. bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan orang yang tidak a-aku cintai?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Neji terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pria itu menjawab.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa Hinata, kau akan mencintainya nanti dan dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seiring berjalannya waktu" ucap Neji.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan.. jangan menangis lagi.. dan persiapkan dirimu" ucap Tenten.

Dan Hinatapun memilih menurut kepada kaka iparnya itu. Ia menghapus air matanya dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

Minato menunggu jawaban putranya dengan sabar. "Jadi?" tanya Minato.

"Ya. Aku akan ikut dengan Tou-san" jawab Naruto datar. "Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Merekapun bersiap-siap menuju Mansion Hyuuga untuk melamar Hyuuga Hinata. Sesampainya mereka di Mansion Hyuuga, mereka di sambut oleh Hyuuga Hiashi sendiri dan mereka di persilahkan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Arigatou untuk semuanya Hiashi-san!" ucap Minato, memulai percakapan.

"Itu tidak masalah untukku Minato, kau juga pernah menyelamatkan Hyuuga corp. dahulu"

"Ah ya, perkenalkan ini putra kami" ucap Kushina sambil menyikut Naruto.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Hiashi-san" ucap Naruto sopan.

"Iya, aku sudah mendengar tentang mu Nak" ucap Hiashi. Setelah itu Hiashi memberi kode kepada Maidnya untuk memanggil Hinata.

Hinata masuk keruangan dengan memakai kimono berwarna ungu lembut yang dihiasi aksen berbentuk bunga sakura yang berwarna silver. Gadis itu tampak mempesona sekarang apalagi dengan rambut tergelung seperti ini.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Hinata dengan kagum, kecuali satu orang dan tentu saja itu Naruto. Pria itu menatap Hinata denagn ekspresi datar yang kentara.

"Jadi kita mulai saja" ucap Hiashi. Minato mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan mereka datang kemari. Naruto menyetujui pernikahan ini, dan kini tinggal mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

Dan Naruto berharap gadis itu menolaknya.

"A-aku bersedia" jawab Hinata lirih. Dan dua kata itu sanggup meluluh lantakan harapan Naruto. Kebebasannya akan di renggut mulai detik ini dan ia akan kehilangan gadis yang ia cintai.

' _Benar-benar sial'_ Pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Penikahan telah di setujui, acara sakral itu akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi dan waktu dua minggu itu terasa begitu cepat bagi Naruto maupun Hinata, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menyiapkan pernikahan, mereka bahkan tidak sekalipun bertemu dalam jangka waktu dua minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Hari pernikahan itu akhirnya tiba, Hinata duduk di kursi riasnya sambil menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Ia akui dirinya sangat berbeda hari ini. ia merasa begitu cantik walaupun ia merasakan kekosongan.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti, ia tahu kisah cintanya mungkin tidak akan seindah dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur yang sering kaa-sannya ceritakan padanya saat ia masih kecil. Tidak akan ada pangeran dalam cerita cintanya.

Hinata ingin menangis, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh mengacaukan dandanannya ini. Ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak sekarang.

Hinata mengambil sesuatu dalam tas tangannya. Foto seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hinata meletakkan foto itu di dadanya. Berharap perasaan sesaknya berkurang.

"Kuharap kaa-san ada disini.. Kuharap kaa-san akan menemaniku.. " ucap Hinata lirih, tanpa sadar.

Disaat bersamaan Tenten masuk keruangan itu dan mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Tenten dapat merasakan kesedihan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan.. Kaa-san pasti mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dari atas sana" komentar Tenten. Hinata terkejut, gadis itu baru sadar bahwa Tenten berada di dekatnya.

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum tulus. Tenten berdoa dalam hati, semoga adik iparnya ini akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Ia saja tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Hinata, pasti akan sangat sulit. Untung saja ia dan Neji saling mencintai.

"Hinata bersiaplah, sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai" ucap Neji dari luar.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah masuk menuju pelaminan. Hiashi menggandengnya dan menuju kearah Naruto. Hinata sangat cantik denagn balutan wedding dress berwarna putih karyanya sendiri. Dan Naruto tampak sangat tampan dengan jas Hitam yang ia kenakan. Mereka tampak sangat serasi.

Walaupun itu hanya Nampak dari luar saja.

Mereka pun mengikrarkan janji suci, setelah itu mereka memasang cincin di jari manis satu sama lain. Dan saat dimana mereka di haruskan untuk berciuman, Naruto mencium Hinata di bibir gadis itu. Tidak ada perasaan apapun, semuanya hampa dan terasa kosong.

Dan Hinatapun merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan ciuman itupun rasanya tidak pantas di sebut sebagai ciuman karena Naruto hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Para tamu undangan bersorak, mereka berkata bahwa Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto ingin tertawa. Serasi katanya?! Dasar sok tahu! Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia merasakan rasa sakit saat ini.

Para tamu undangan di dominasi oleh kolega bisnis dan kerabat dari kedua keluarga.

Sakura dan Sasuke datang keacara itu, pasangan suami istri dari Uchiha corp. itu datang dan memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai yang baru saja menempuh hidup baru.

Hinata menanggapinya dengan canggung sedangkan Naruto tampak kesal dengan ulah sahabatnya itu.

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura memahami perasaannya.

Gedung Konoha adalah saksi bisu pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama pernikahan mereka, Hinata dan Naruto tinggal di mansion Hyuuga atas permintaan Hiashi. Dan Naruto sangat tertekan.

Apalagi Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya juga menginap di sana. Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia benar benar merasa gerah sekarang, sedangkan Hinata membersihkan make upnya. Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, Hinata masuk kekamar mandi itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama tidur dan mendapati bahwa pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu duduk di sofa panjang di kamarnya sambil bermain handphone. Hinata merasa sangat canggung sekarang.

Hinata sadar, bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi korban di sini. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengharapkan pernikahan ini.

Tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahan mereka.

Jadi, Hinata memilih berbaring di ranjangnya dan berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto. Gadis itu berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Namun usahanya itu sia-sia saat ia mendengar suara Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak dari pernikahan ini Hyuuga" ucap Naruto dingin dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi" lanjut Naruto tajam.

"Aku tahu" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Dan kita harus membuat kesepakatan Hyuuga" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Lakukan itu nanti. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu sekarang Naruto-san, semua orang dapat mendengar kita, lagi pula aku sangat lelah sekarang, aku ingin istirahat" ucap Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah selimut dan tidur di sofa panjang yang sedang ia duduki.

Matanya terpejam, tetapi pikirannya terpusat kepada satu orang.

Orang itu adalah Shion. Gadis itu kini seolah menghilang dari muka bumi. Dan itu membuat Naruto cemas. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Untuk saat ini.

….

Hey! betapa bodohnya dirimu Naruto, mencemaskan orang lain disaat kau sudah memiliki seorang istri. Dan bahkan orang yang kau cemaskan itu sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatianmu.

Shion, gadis itu.. tengah asyik bercumbu di diskotik bersama laki-laki yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya. Gadis itu bahkan menghamburkan uang pemberian Minato untuk berpesta di diskotik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua pernikahannya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandangi jam. Pukul 07.43.

' _Sial.. Aku telat!'_ Batin Naruto.

Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, punggungnya benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak pernah tidur di sofa sebelumnya dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Namikaze Naruto, ia tidur di sofa.

Matanya kini mengamati seisi kamar. Ini kamar istrinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kamar ini begitu rapi dan nyaman, ruang yang di dominasi warna ungu muda itu mengeluarkan aroma lavender yang nyaman.

Setelah puas mengamati kamar istrinya, Naruto baru sadar bahwa Hinata tidak ada di kamar itu. Ia merasa aneh memang, mengingat semalam adalah pernikahan mereka. Seharusnya Gadis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu kini kelelahan karena acara besar-besaran kemaren. Tetapi ia tidak mau memusingkan hal itu, toh itu bukan urusannya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto memindahkan tubuh letihnya sendiri ke ranjang milik istrinya. Ia tidak peduli jika hari ini ia tidak masuk kerja, ia hanya berharap tou-sannya memakluminya dan memberi cuti sehabis menikah.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berkutat di dapur kelurga Hyuuga, ia memasak bersama Kushina. Gadis itu mudah akrab dengan ibu mertuanya itu karena pribadi Kushina yang ramah mengingatkannya pada kaa-sannya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Setelah selesai memasak, Hinata menghidangkan masakannya itu ke meja makan. Kini semua orang telah hadir di meja makan, kecuali Naruto.

"Kemana suamimu itu Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"A-ano.. mungkin dia masih tidur" ucap Hinata mengira-ngira.

"Kau tidak membangunkannya Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi. "Eh.. Aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Hinata cepat. Setelah itu ia membangunkan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pasangan suami istri baru itu bergabung bersama di meja makan.

"Nampaknya kau sangat kelelahan, Malam pertamamu sepertinya berjalan lancar" goda Minato. Mendengar hal seperti itu mau tak mau membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah, ia sangat malu walaupun faktanya tidak terjadi apapun diantara dirinya dan Naruto malam tadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar wajah Tou-sannya.

Kushina menyikut lengan suaminya. Berharap suaminya itu tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan lagi. Dan Minato hanya merespon dengan tersenyum lebar.

Tetapi tanpa mereka kira, Hiashi akan merespon perkataan Minato tadi. "Hahaha.. mungkin tidak lama lagi akan ada kabar kehadiran cucu untuk kita yang sudah berumur ini Minato"

"Tentu saja Hiashi!" ucap Minato penuh semangat. Sepertinya mereka terlalu berharap banyak kepada pasangan baru itu.

.

.

.

Acara sarapan pagi telah selesai, Naruto pun menarik lengan Hinata menuju kamarnya. Melihat kelakuan putra mereka, Minato pun menyeletuk.

"Nikmati pagi indah kalian!" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, sudah cukup Tou-sannya itu menggodanya! Ia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Tangan Naruto mencengkram lengan Hinata terlalu kuat hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Hinata. Sadar telah menyakiti Hinata, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan lengan gadis itu.

"Bereskan pakaianmu, Kita pindah ke rumah milikku sekarang" ucap Naruto datar.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Hinata. "Jangan banyak tanya! Kau itu sekarang istriku Hyuuga, kau harus menuruti perkataanku" ucap Naruto dingin. Dan mau tak mau, Hinata membereskan pakaiannya dan beberapa barang miliknya. Setelah selesai, Hinata dan Narutopun berpamitan kepada Hiashi, Minato, dan Kushina serta Hanabi.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Tidak bisakah kalian tinggal lebih lama?" tanya Kushina, penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa Kaa-san aku dan Hinata-chan ingin hidup mandiri, kami tidak ingin merepotkan semuanya" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Hinata mesra. Hinata tahu satu hal, Suaminya adalah aktor professional, pria itu bersikap seolah-olah menyayangi dirinya jika berada di hadapan orang tuanya. Padahal jika di belakang mereka pria itu akan bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian" ucap Hiashi. "Kami hanya bisa setuju-setuju saja" Timpal Minato.

Setelah itu pasangan baru itu, masuk kedalam mobil Naruto dan meninggalkan Mansion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai" ucap Naruto. Hinata terdiam, bukannya apa, tetapi ia menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Heh, kau menunggu aku membukakan pintu mobil untukmu? Jangan bermimpi Hyuuga! Karena aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya untukmu" ucap Naruto tajam.

Dengan kesal Hinata membuka pintu mobil itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia merasa menjadi gadis terbodoh di dunia. Mengharapkan perlakuan spesial dari orang yang tidak mencintaimu itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya – rumah yang kini akan dia tempati bersama Hinata- .

"Masuklah" ucap Naruto.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah barunya itu. Ia bisa menebak ini adalah rumah pribadi Naruto. Rumahnya sangat berantakan walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri rumah ini sangat mewah.

"Pilihlah kamar manapun yang kau inginkan, asal jangan di kamarku" ucap Naruto datar. Hinata yang masih belum bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Naruto pun akhrinya angkat bicara.

"A-ano.. Naruto-san ki-kita tidak.."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah tidur di kamar yang sama, aku menjawab tidak. Tidurlah di kamar manapun yang kau inginkan, uruslah urusanmu sendiri dan lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan tapi jangan ganggu urusanku" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Dan satu lagi, Jika ada anggota keluarga yang datang ke rumah ini, bersikaplah seolah-olah kita adalah pasangan bahagia, aku tidak ingin Hiashi-san mencabut bantuannya kepada Namikaze corp." lanjut pria itu lagi sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau mengerti balas budikan, istriku?" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari sejak kapan suaminya itu berada di dekatnya. Dan dengan gugup dan takut-takut, Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Mulai saat ini… Kehidupan pernikahannya akan dimulai. Kehidupan pernikahan yang jauh dari harapannya.

Semoga saja Hinata bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Hehe, Ren bikin cerita baru bertema pernikahan nih.. walaupun gak sesuai umur tapi entah kenapa Ren semangat bikinnya :D**

 **Ren minta dukungan, saran dan komentarnya ya minna-san! :D**

 **Untuk cerita Ren yang lainnya.. Humm.. Ren lagi kehilangan ide.. Tapi ntar kalo ide Ren udah ada, Ren bakalan update kok. :D**

 **Akhir kata, Jaa~**


	2. Life Is Never Like a Fairy Tale

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian menegangkan di ruang tamu tadi, akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk menyeret kopernya menuju lantai dua. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

' _Terlalu banyak kamar di rumah ini..'_ Pikir Hinata.

Gadis itu membuka satu persatu pintu kamar yang ada, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kamar dengan cat berwarna krem. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu, lalu meletakan kopernya disana. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari yang sudah tersedia.

Setelah semuanya beres, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, lalu dengan buru-buru ia membuka matanya kembali. Saat memejamkan mata, hal yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah ketika Naruto memperlakukannya dengan dingin.

Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan pria itu sepenuhnya.

Ia paham betul bahwa sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta pasti tidak akan berjalan lancar. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang terlihat normal walaupun tanpa cinta. Setidaknya pria itu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Setidaknya pria itu tidak bersikap dingin padanya.

Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, entah kenapa dadanya tersasa sesak.

' _Aku harus mengubahnya.. harus..'_

 _._

.

.

.

 **2\. Life Is Never Like a Fairy Tale**

Shion terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu mengumpat kesal,ia begitu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tertidur di lantai persis di belakang pintu apartemennya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal lagi adalah saat ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan perutnya mual. Ia hangover.

Dengan sempoyongan, Shion berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin berendam air panas. Setelah sekian waktu berendam, gadis itu keluar dengan menggunakan jubah mandinya. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang, walaupun perutnya keroncongan minta diisi.

Shion menatap jam dinding. Pukul 11.05. pantas saja ia merasa lapar. Dengan langkah pasti, gadis itu berjalan menuju kulkas yang terletak di dapur. Menambil sebuah apel dan menggigitnya.

Kini gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah apel di tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengambil remote. Shion menyalakan tv. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat menonton sebuah berita di tv.

Reporter di salah satu stasiun tv swasta itu mengabarkan sebuah berita yang sanggup membuat dada Shion sesak.

Berita pernikahan Naruto dengan putri pemilik Hyuuga corp.

Shion bingung dengan perasaannya. Seharusnya ia tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan itu. Seharusnya ia merasa biasa-biasa saja.

Ia tidak mencintai Naruto. Ia hanya memanfaatkan pria itu.

Tetapi kenapa ia merasa kecewa dan terkhianati saat pria itu menikah? Mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal dan marah?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Gadis itu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Saat ia berada di lantai bawah dan melewati kamar suaminya. Pria itu tiba-tiba kelur dari kamarnya. Hinata terdiam. Ia begitu terkejut melihat suaminya. Dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, pria itu cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran Hinata di depan pintu kamarnya, akan tetapi dengan cepat pria itu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"O-ohayou Naruto-san" sapa Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba bersikap baik kepada Naruto. Walaupun pria itu mengesalkan, tapi Naruto tetaplah suami Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih memandangi Hinata dengan datar.

"Heh, jangan berpura-pura bersikap baik kepadaku Hyuuga! Kau bersandiwara di hadapan orang yang salah" ejek Naruto.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang terletak disisi samping tubuhnya. Ia kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto. Pura-pura baik katanya? Apa Naruto tidak bisa melihat kesungguhannya?

"A-aku tidak berpura-pura! Aku tulus ingin menyapamu" ucap Hinata. Gadis itu menatap mata sebiru langit milik Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto terkekeh melihat keberanian istrinya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, tangan Naruto meraih dagu Hinata, pria itu lalu medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, hembusan nafas Naruto dapat Hinata rasakan dan itu mebuat pipi Hinata memerah. Mata mereka beradu tatap.

"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak Hyuuga. Aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya" kata Naruto dingin. Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata, pergi keluar rumah dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Hinata terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian tadi sampai ia tidak menyadari suaminya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan suara pintu tertutup menyadarkannya bahwa pria itu telah pergi. Pria itu meninggalakannya.

Sendirian. Di rumah barunya. Tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat puluhan sms dari kekasihnya, Shion.

Bunyi semua pesan itu sama : _Naruto, bisakah kau jelaskan kepadaku apa maksud semua ini?_

Sebenarnya Naruto bingung dengan maksud dari pesan Shion yang terkesan ambigu. Tetapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah ia harus pergi ke apartemen gadis itu sekarang.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Shion, Naruto langsung menekan-nekan tombol password. Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampakkan Shion yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Naruto-kun" ucap gadis itu sambil melempar Handphonenya ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu merasa sangat kesal sekarang, bahkan ia tidak takut handphonenya terhempas ke lantai. Untung saja Naruto dapat menangkap handphone itu.

Naruto menatap layar Handphone Shion yang menampakkan sebuah berita dari internet yang mengabarkan tentang pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

' _Sial! Jadi ini masalahnya'_ Maki Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Shion-chan" ucap Naruto. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa persis di samping Shion.

"Aku tidak mau dengar" ucap Shion sambil cemberut. Gadis itu sebenarnya masih bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Apa dia cemburu?

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan, tetapi aku akan tetap bercerita" ucap Naruto.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia memulai ceritanya.

"Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan gadis Hyuuga itu" ucap Naruto tenang.

"Kenapa kau mau memerimanya?" tanya Shion masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Shion, gadis itu tadi bilang bahwa ia tidak mau mendengarkan Naruto, tapi sekarang ia merespon perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah diam dan tersenyum sih?" ucap shion kesal. " Kau lucu Shion-chan, tadi kau bilang tidak mau mendengarkanku, tapi sekarang kau malah berubah pikiran" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, pria itu menarik bahu Shion dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku berubah pikiran" jawab Shion datar. "sambung ceritamu Naruto-kun" ucap shion sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Narutopun akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku harus menerimanya karena.. Namikaze corp. mendekati kebangkrutan. Hanya Hyuuga corp. yang bisa menyelamatkan kami"

"Apa? Perusahaanmu mendekati bangkrut?" pekik Shion tanpa sadar.

"Iya. Ne, kenapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut Shion-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh.. tidak begitu kok.." jawab Shion. _'Hampir saja..'_ Batin Shion dalam hati.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut dan melebar kemana-mana.

.

.

.

.

Minato dan Kushina mengendarai mobil mereka. Pasangan suami istri itu baru saja meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga. Namun di perjalanan pulang, Minato berubah pikiran, pria itu membalik arah Mobilnya.

"Tidak jadi pulang ke rumah?" tanya Kushina.

"Ada tempat yang harus kita kunjungi" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum kepada istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Minato memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah tersebut. Setelah itu mereka turun dari mobil. Minato menekan bel yang ada di depan rumah mewah tersebut. Tanpa butuh waktu lama seorang wanita cantik berambut soft pink membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Kushina ba-san.. Minato ji-san silahkan masuk" ucap Sakura dengan ramah. Minato dan Kushina pun masuk ke dalam Mansion megah itu. Setelah di persilahkan duduk, Minato pun angkat bicara.

"Apa suamimu ada di rumah Sakura-san?"

"Iya, dia pulang cepat hari ini. Apa ada yang ingin Ji-san bicarakan dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya. Bisakah kau panggilkan dia?" tanya Minato.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk memanggil Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura datang ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Ji-san?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku tahu bahwa kau mengetahui Hubungan Naruto dengan Shion, dan aku tahu, kau juga mengetahui kelakuan gadis itu" ucap Minato.

"Ha'i, aku memang mengetahuinya. Tapi bukankah dengan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata-san membuat hubungan Naruto dan Shion berakhir?" tanya Sasuke. "Seharusnya memang begitu, tetapi aku khawatir jika semuanya tidak semudah yang kau dan aku perkirakan. Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu Sasuke" ucap Minato.

"Bantuan apa Ji-san?' tanya Sasuke bingung. Sakura dan Kushina hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan suami mereka msaing-masing dengan seksama.

"Bantu aku untuk menunjukkan kepada Naruto betapa gadis itu tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya"

"Bagaimana jika Ji-san memfoto Perilaku Shion saat di diskotik?" usul Sasuke. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya, dan itu tidak berhasil. Naruto bahkan tidak mau membuka amplop berisi foto itu. Putraku itu begitu Naif Sasuke.. kau tahu itu" ucap Minato.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sahabat pirangnya itu bukan hanya Naif tetapi juga 'Baka'. Dan tiba-tiba satu ide muncul di kepala Sasuke. Jika amplop adalah masalahnya, maka jangan memakai amplop.

"Aku punya sebuah ide Ji-san" ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Setelah di tinggalakan Naruto, Hinata memilih untuk membersihkan rumahnya itu. Saat sudah selesai, Hinata memandangi jam di dindingnya, hari sudah siang. Ia harus memasak. Tapi ia harus memasak apa? Ia tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Naruto.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas, di dalam kulkas itu hanya ada air putih, es batu, alcohol, minuman bersoda, dan jeruk. Tidak ada satupun sayuran ataupun lauk di sana. Hinata menghela nafas.

Gadis itupun berpindah ke lemari penyimpanan. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat ratusan cup mie ramen tersedia di sana.

' _Jadi Naruto-san pencinta mie Ramen?'_ batin Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum. Makanan favorit suaminya sama sekali jauh dari kata sehat.

Hinata ingin sekali pergi ke supermarket. Namun niat itu urung ia lakukan mengingat dia adalah orang baru di daerah ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana letak supermarket terdekat. Dan kalau pun ia nekat mencarinya, ia harus berjalan kaki karena Naruto belum pulang.

Sekarang Hinata menyesal telah memberikan mobilnya kepada imouto-nya, andai saja mobil itu tidak ia berikan, pasti ia bisa membeli beberapa keperluan untuk dapurnya.

Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk memasak mie ramen untuk menu makan siangnya dengan Naruto.

…..

Hinata telah selesai memasak sejak tadi, dua mangkuk mie ramen yang terhidang bahkan semakin mendingin. Ia sudah mengirim puluhan pesan kepada Naruto, tapi tidak ada satupun pesannya yang di balas oleh pria itu.

Lelah menunggu, akhirnya Hinata makan sendirian di ruang makan rumah barunya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah makan sendirian saat masih tinggal di Mansion Hyuuga. Ia selalu makan bersama dengan keluarganya.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh ke pipi putih gadis itu.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu hidupnya berjalan dengan lancar, beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih hidup bersama keluarga besarnya, di perakukan seperti tuan putri oleh semua orang. Hidupnya sangat indah seperti akhir kisah para gadis yang ada di dalam dongeng.

Tapi sekarang, semuanya berubah. Hidupnya di putar balikkan dalam waktu sekejap mata.

Ia masih kaya, tentu saja. Tetapi kini ia tidak lagi di perlakukan seperti seorang putri. Tidak ada perlakuan lembut dari seorang pria yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Pria itu begitu dingin dan tidak peduli kepadanya.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan akan berakhir setelah ia membuka matanya. Tapi jika ini benar-benar mimpi buruk, kenapa ia tidak pernah terbangun?

Gadis itu terisak.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi, gadis itu dengan terburu-buru menghapus air matanya dan menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga saja Naruto yang datang.

Dan gadis itu harus menelan kekecewaan saat mengetahui bahwa pengantar paket yang datang kerumahnya.

"Tanda tangan di sini Nona" ucap si pria pengantar paket. Setelah tanda tangan, Hinata pun menerima paketnya lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

' _Paket ini begitu besar dan berat, apa isinya ya? Tapi ini seperti bingkai foto..'_

Dengan Hati-hati Hinata membuka paket yang dikirimkan oleh Kushina dan Minato itu. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat setelah mengetahui isi paket tersebut. Foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Naruto.

Lalu dengan senyum mengembang Hinata mengambil kursi, palu dan paku. Lalu ia memasang foto pernikahannya di ruang tamu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sesenang ini melihat dirinya dan Naruto dalam foto itu. Ia dan Naruto nampak sangat serasi, ia ingat jika para tamu undangan pun berkata demikian. Dalam foto tersebut tidak terlihat sama sekali sikap dingin pria itu, bahkan pria itu tersenyum dan memeluknya saat berfoto.

Namun hatinya tiba-tiba sakit saat mengingat perkataan Naruto pagi tadi, _"Dan satu lagi, Jika ada anggota keluarga yang datang ke rumah ini, bersikaplah seolah-olah kita adalah pasangan bahagia, aku tidak ingin Hiashi-san mencabut bantuannya kepada Namikaze corp."_

Dan perkataan Naruto lainnya seperti _"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak Hyuuga"_

Hinata mencelos dalam hati, bahkan suaminya itu tidak sudi memanggil namanya jika mereka sedang berdua saja.

Ia merasa seperti ditampar mengingat fakta bahwa jika pria itu bersikap baik padanya, maka pria itu sedang bersandiwara.

' _Namikaze Naruto.. kau sangat hebat dalam memainkan sebuah peran, sampai-sampai mereka sulit membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu'_ Batin Hinata.

Setelah selesai memasang foto tersebut, Hinata kembali ke dapur. Menaruh mie ramen untuk Naruto ke dalam Microwave. Lalu ia naik ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela kamarnya.

Hinata mulai mengambil buku sketsanya dan menggambar desain baju terbarunya.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, Naruto pamit kepada Shion untuk pulang ke rumah pribadinya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin tinggal lebih lama di apartemen kekasihnya itu, tapi ia khawatir jika Hinata mengadukan ketidak hadirannya di rumah kepada sang mertua, Hiashi.

Naruto sedikit kesal jika fakta itu benar-benar terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto tiba di depan rumahnya. Pria itu menekan bel berulang-ulang, tapi Hinata belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya.

' _Kemana sih perginya si Hyuuga itu!?'_ batin Naruto kesal. Pria itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Hinata.

…..

 _Drrrttt.. drrtt.. drrrttt_. Handphone Hinata bergetar, tetapi Hinata masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ya, gadis itu tertidur setelah mendesain pakaian.

 _Drrtt.. drrrtt… drrtt.._

Handphone Hinata kembali bergetar. Dan kali ini berhasil membangunkan gadis itu.

Hinata menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat beberapa panggilan dari Naruto dan bel yang berbunyi dengan keras menyadarkan Hinata.

Naruto ada di luar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata berlari keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hyuuga?!" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Go-gomenasai.. Aku tadi tertidur" ucap Hinata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya itu.

"Jangan tertidur lagi! Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku menunggumu untuk membukakan pintu Hyuuga!" bentak Naruto. Mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan membuat Hinata marah. Apa katanya tadi? Lelah?

"Aku yang seharusnya berbicara seperti itu Naruto-san! Kau meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa pamit, membuatku menunggumu sangat lama, membuatku mencemaskanmu!"

Hilang sudah semua sifat ramah Hinata. Gadis itu sangat marah sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku dan aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku Hyuuga!" ucap Naruto dingin.

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Nada bicara pria itu sangat dingin.. lebih dingin dari pada biasanya.

Dengan langkah besar, Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya itu. Tanpa sengaja mata Naruto menangkap sebuah foto di dinding ruang tamunya. Foto pernikahannya.

Seketika ia menjadi marah kembali.

"Siapa yang memberi dan memasang foto ini?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Hinata menjadi gugup kembali. Hey, kemana perginya Hinata yang berani tadi?

"I-itu kiriman dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu, dan yang memasang foto ini di sini.. itu a-aku" jawab Hinata.

"Lepas" ucap Naruto dengan dingin nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Lepaskan foto ini dari ruang tamu, aku muak melihatnya" ucap Pria itu lagi. Hinata meneguk liur. Kerongkongannya terasa kering disaat seperti ini. Namun, gadis itu tetap berusaha melawan.

"I-ini pemberian kaa-san dan tou-san.. ki-kita harus menghargainya Naruto-san" ucap Hinata.

"Lepas! Atau aku pecahkan foto ini" ancam Naruto.

Hinata pun akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Gadis itu pun menarik kursi terdekat, lalu ia menaiki kursi itu dan melepaskan foto tersebut dari dinding ruang tamu.

Setelah itu, ia berlari ke lantai dua. Ke kamarnya. Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan di sana.

Seumur Hidupnya ia tidak pernah di bentak seperti ini oleh siapapun.

Dan sekarang suaminya berani memperlakukannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membentak gadis itu, tetapi mengapa setiap kali berada di sekitar gadis itu ia selalu kesal dan Marah?

Mungkin karena gadis itu menghancurkan dunianya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia ingin mandi agar pikirannya kembali segar. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Pria itu baru menyadari bahwa rumahnya begitu bersih sekarang. Bahkan perabotannya tertata dengan rapi.

' _Apa dia yang membersihkannya?'_ Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati pria itu merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah membentak Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruang kerja Naruto diketuk oleh Hinata. Naruto memperbolehkan Hinata masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto datar. Pria itu menatap penampilan Hinata yang cukup berantakan. Mata gadis itu terlihat sembab.

' _Pasti dia habis menangis'_ batin Naruto.

"Bi-bisakah aku meminjam kunci mobil. A-aku ingin belanja" ucap Hinata. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya gadis itu takut untuk meminjam kunci mobil kepada Naruto, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Jika tidak ia akan memakan ramen lagi seperti tadi siang.

"Aku ikut" ucap Naruto. Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Gadis itu bahkan memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar apa yang ku katakana Hyuuga. Jangan membuat aku berubah pikiran" ucap Naruto datar.

"H-ha'i" ucap Hinata. Setelah itu mereka berangkat menuju supermarket dan berbelanja di sana. Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata saat gadis itu berbelanja berbagai macam bahan makanan.

Saat urusan mereka selesai. Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Hari sudah malam, Hinatapun memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan sumaminya itu. Dan akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama dengan keadaan saling diam. Naruto takjub ketika memakan masakan istrinya itu. Ia tidak menyangka istrinya yang seorang Hyuuga itu sangat jago memasak. Namun ia urung memuji masakan Hinata.

Karena ia ….

Tidak ingin membuat Hinata berharap banyak padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Yosh.. akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya.. Arigatou untuk dukungannya Minna-san.. Ren senang banget karena ada yang mendukung cerita Ren yang satu ini. :D**

 **Arigatou juga buat Review, fav dan follownya… itu semua membuat Ren tambah semangat! :D**

 **Gomen.. Karena Ren gak bisa Update** _ **Kilat**_ **seperti keinginan Minna-san… Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Ren minta komentar dan sarannya ya buat chap ini..**

 **Untuk Ff My Bodyguard ntar kalo udah selesai bakalan Ren Update. Sabar aja ya**

 **Sekarang Ren akan balas review satu-satu. Buat yang login ataupun yang enggak, Ren balas di sini aja ya ..**

 **Laila Angel SapphireBLuee : Okee.. Arigatou.. ini Ren udah Update**

 **yudi : Hurt ya? Hehe syukurlah, semoga aja. Ini Ren udah Update**

 **Orenji Akuma : Ren udah update nih . Arigatou. Oke.. semoga chap ini Tanda bacanya lebih baik.**

 **Kang Delis : Ren juga pengennya gitu.. haha..**

 **durarawr : Gomen ya.. kalo Ren bikin Hina-hime jadi kelihatan kayak gitu. Mungkin dia ingin menjadi istri yang baik .. Minato udah ada usahanya Kok.. di chapter ini dan di chap depan entar.. Iya, ntar Ren bikin Hinatanya gitu**

 **dylanNHL : ini udh lanjut . Arigatou… mudahan konfliknya ini anti mainsteam.. Entar Ren bikin slight pairingnya buat Hina-hime kok tenang aja.. Ren juga suka bagian yang itu.. Huumm… Ren bakalan berusaha buat namatin ini ff… kalo buat update kilat… Ren belum tau lagi**

 **Aizen L sousuke : Arigatou…**

 **doodles :Ini Ren udah Lanjutin.. Iya..**

 **Byakugan no Hime : Arigatou.. Ini udah update .. Gomen ya tbc nya muncul tiba-tiba…**

 **: Huuumm.. Entar Ren pertimbangkan**

 **Misti Chan : Huumm karena temanya nggak angst pasti nggak bakalan nyesek banget kok Ren juga nggak tega bikin Hina-hime menderita. Naru klepek-klepek?**

 **Guest : Arigatou… entar Ren tamatin…**

 **Fury F : Arigatou.. Suka Shion ya ? ini Ren udah lanjut.. kalo update kilat hummm… Ren nggak jamin, tapi Ren bakalan berusaha**

 **Deviayuningsih99** **:Arigatou.. ini Ren udah lanjutin..**

 **agintalavegr :Ini udah Ren lanjutin..**

 **IndigoRasengan23 : Gomen ya kalo Alurnya kecepetan.. Ren harap yang ini nggak terlalu lambat.. okee..**

 **Devii Viia292 : Arigatou.. udah Ren update nih..**

 **dsakura2 : Oke.. ini udah Ren lanjutin..**

 **misheru2: Okeee.. ini udah Next..**

 **cllary: Arigatou.. gomen ya kalo Ren updatenya kelamaan..**

 **Akhir kata… Jaaa~**


	3. Visit

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu melempar handphonenya kearah cermin yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya.

PRRAANGG!

Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah dan Handphone yang terjatuh. Pria itu terdiam, menatap nanar hasil karyanya. Bukannya mereda, perasaan kecewa dan sakit hatinya makin menjadi. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini..

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Hanya karena ia tidak ada di sisi gadis itu, mengapa gadis itu memilih pergi?

' _Jadi kau sudah melupakanku ya.. Hinata.., Baiklah.. Aku akan kembali dan membuatmu mengingat bahwa aku masih disini'_ ucap pria itu dalam hati, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. Visit**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya setelah alarmnya berbunyi. Gadis itu mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar lalu ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Ia bisa menyiapkan banyak hal.

Gadis Hyuuga yang kini menyandang marga Namikaze itu tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tersenyum, mengingat bahwa akhir-akhir ini suaminya itu mau menemaninya berbelanja dan makan malam. Setidaknya ada kemajuan dalam Hubungan mereka.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaiannya. Ia memang terbiasa memakai baju di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, gadis itu mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Rambutnya kini sudah cukup kering, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk membereskan ranjang miliknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena ia tidur dengan anggun dan sudah pasti ranjangnya itu tidak akan berantakan.

' _Ranjang sudah beres.. apa lagi ya?'_ Tanya gadis itu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni. Ia ingat, ia harus menyipakan sarapan untuk suaminya.

Gadis itu menuruni tangga, menuju dapur. Dan setelah tiba di sana, dengan sigap gadis itu memasak. Menu sarapan hari ini adalah nasi dan sup miso.

' _Semoga saja Naruto-san menyukainya'_ Doa gadis itu dalam Hati.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap bangga hasil karyanya. Gadis itu meletakkan makanan yang telah ia masak ke atas meja makan. Setelah itu ia bergegas untuk menuju satu tempat.

Kamar suaminya.

Sesampainya disana ia sedikit ragu saat melihat pintu kamar Naruto tertutup. ' _Apa ku ketuk saja ya pintu kamar Naruto-san? Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto-san marah lagi seperti semalam.. '_ Terjadi pergulatan hebat di dalam pikiran gadis itu.

Tetapi akhirnya gadis itu memilih menyerah dan mengetuk pintu Naruto. Dan saat tangannya bergerak hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Tidak, Naruto membukanya. Dan kini pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan Heran yang membuat Hinata canggung seketika.

' _Aku harus menyapanya'_ Batin Hinata.

"Ohayou Naruto-san, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu" Sapa Hinata disertai senyuman manis yang kini terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Kali ini gadis itu berbicara lancar tanpa gagap. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Hinata dengan datar.

Dan seperti deja vu, Gadis itu menyiapkan mentalnya jika suaminya itu membentaknya lagi.

Atau jika pria itu berucap dengan dingin lagi.

Ia telah berjanji untuk mengubah pria itu. Dan hal pertama yang harus di lakukannya adalah membuat pria itu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Tapi tidak seperti yang ada di pikiran Hinata, Naruto malah meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Pria itu mengabaikannya.

Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Naruto, namun ada juga perasaan lega yang menjalar di dalam hatinya.

Setidaknya pria itu tidak membentaknya lagi.

….

Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan di meja makan mereka. Sarapan mereka begitu tenang tanpa satu pun suara. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Hinata tiba-tiba berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

"Naruto-san.. Kenapa kau terlihat seperti baru bangun pagi? Kau tidak berangkat ke kantor ya? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada libur kerja?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam dan menyuap makananya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Pria itu tidak merespon perkataan Hinata.

"Naruto-san? Apa kau merasa tidak sehat?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi piringnya, kini beralih menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi berisik seperti ini Hyuuga?! Kau membuat selera makanku jadi hilang!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

' _Sebenarnya apa maunya sih?'_ Batin Naruto dalam Hati.

"Go-gomenasai.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk –" Perkataan Hinata terhenti saat mendengar bunyi sendok yang diletakkan di atas meja dengan kasar. Dan bunyi kursi berderit mengikuti kemudian, menandakan bahwa pria itu beranjak pergi dari meja makan itu.

' _Sepertinya aku berbuat salah lagi..'_ Batin Hinata sambil menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

…..

Hinata mematikan kran air. Ia telah selesai mencuci piring dan gadis itu berpikir ada baiknya jika ia menyapu. Hinata menyapu mulai dari dapur. Dan saat gadis itu sampai di depan kamar Naruto, ia tiba-tiba terdiam dan menaruh sapunya di sisi dinding.

Ingin sekali ia tertawa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto- pria itu – kini menatap kesal kearah cermin sambil berusaha memasang dasinya dengan benar.

Tiba-tiba muncul satu ide di pikiran Hinata. _'Aku tidak akan menyerah karena insiden kecil saat sarapan tadi'_ ucap gadis itu pasti.

Dengan tekat dan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul, Hinata masuk ke kamar Naruto dan berdiri di hadapan pria itu. Di tariknya dasi Naruto dan itu sukses membuat badan pria itu membungkuk.

Naruto begitu terkejut dengan sikap Hinata kali ini.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu, hanya saja tangan mungil gadis itu dengan sigap merapikan dasi Naruto. Dasi yang tadinya terlihat berantakan itupun akhirnya berubah menjadi rapi.

"Nah, sudah selesai" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto lebih dahulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Tapi ku tegaskan satu hal, Jangan terlalu banyak berharap kepadaku Hyuuga. Karena aku tidak akan pernah tersentuh hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini" ucap Naruto datar dan dingin.

Hinata berbalik, menatap mata sebiru langit milik Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman yang masih menghias di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah sering mengatakan hal itu kepadaku Naruto-san. Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Apa kah itu salah?" Tanya Hinata. Gadis itu sudah bertekad untuk berani. Ia tidak perlu takut dengan pria di depannya ini.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukku..Maka jangan lakukan hal memuakkan ini lagi" ucap Naruto dingin.

Dan 15 kata itu sanggup membuat Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu kecewa. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menumpahkan air mata.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku" ucap Naruto dengan nada suara mutlak dan memerintah. Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata keluar dari kamar Naruto dan Memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri yang berada di lantai dua.

Ia kembali menangis disana. Harusnya tidak seperti ini kan?

Hanya karena ia ingin memahami Naruto, mengapa hatinya jadi merasa sesakit ini?

.

.

.

.

Naruto membanting dokumen yang ada di tangannya dengan kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sekarang.

' _Ada apa dengan dirimu Naruto? Kenapa kau jadi memikirkan si Hyuuga itu terus?!'_ Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Di acak-acaknya rambut pirangnya itu dan di longgarkannya dasi yang terpasang di lehernya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tercekik sekarang.

Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari eksistensi Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kau itu kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap. Naruto terkejut menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru di ruangannya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Shikamaru menyadari hal itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto. Apa kau ada masalah? Kau terlihat tidak fokus" ucap pria bermarga Nara itu.

Naruto mendecih "Cih, sejak kapan kau jadi suka ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi orang?" Sindir Naruto. Shikamaru menatap bosan kearah sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika saja kau tidak membanting dokumen penting itu" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya. Jujur saja ia sangat malas berdebat dengan Naruto saat ini. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

' _Apa aku harus bercerita kepada Shikamaru?'_ Batin Naruto. Namun pikiran itu segera di tepisnya jauh-jauh. Akan sangat memalukan jika seorang Namikaze Naruto bercerita hal tidak penting seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Shikamaru akan menertawakannya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan istrimu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Oke, kali ini Naruto mulai bosan dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi banyak tanya seperti Hinata tadi pagi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan dia" jawab Naruto datar. Dan dengan cepat pria bermarga Namikaze itu memungut lagi dokumen yang tadi ia campakkan dengan kejam. Berharap Sahabat nanasnya itu akan berhenti menginterogasinya seperti ini.

"Terserah kau sajalah Naruto. Yang penting kau sudah mau menyentuh dokumen itu lagi. Aku keluar dulu" pamit Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk. Dan setelah Shikamaru pergi dari ruangannya, Naruto bersandar di kursinya dan kembali mencampakkan dokumen itu.

Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Perkataan gadis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

' _Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Apa kah itu salah?'_

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih saja berkutat dengan mesin jahitnya. Tanpa peduli bahwa peluh kini menetes dari pelipisnya. Disambungkannya bagian lengan dengan badan. Rancangannya kali ini adalah gaun pesta. Pandangannya fokus kearah mesin jahit, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Jarinya berdarah karena terkena jarum mesin jahit yang bergerak cepat.

Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya. Setelah mencuci lukanya, ia mengolesi obat merah dan membalut jarinya dengan plester luka.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak benar-benar fokus menjahit. Jika di lihat dengan seksama maka akan nampak bahwa mata gadis itu terlihat kosong. Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Bisa di bilang bahwa hatinya hampa saat ini. Penyebabnya tidak usah ditanya lagi. Siapa lagi yang akhir-akhir ini sering menyakiti hatinya? Tentu saja suaminya sendiri.

Ia terus saja memikirkan 15 kata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto.

' _Jika kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukku..Maka jangan lakukan hal memuakkan ini lagi'_

Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia tidak boleh menyerah karena hal kecil seperti ini. Naruto memang sudah menolaknya dari awal. Tapi ia harus bisa mengubah pria berhati sekeras batu itu untuk bisa menerimanya.

Bukankah batu bisa mengikis seiring dengan tetesan air hujan?

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih saja terlihat berantakkan dan menyedihkan. Waktu sudah mendekati jam makan siang dan tidak ada satupun dokumen yang berhasil terserap di otaknya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Namun niatnya itu urung ia lakukan ketika seseorang menelponnya.

'Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun'

'Ya, ada apa Shion-chan?' tanya Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Kita jadi makan siang bersamakan?' tanya Shion.

Naruto membuka matanya. Astaga! Bahkan ia sampai lupa kalau ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya ini.

'Iya, Aku akan menjemputmu di apartemen' jawab Naruto. Senyum mulai memancar di wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

'Baiklah, aku tunggu ya.. jaa Naruto-kun'

'Huumm' jawab Naruto. Klik.

Pria itu merapikan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat berantakan di hadapan Shion. Setelah merapikan dirinya, Naruto mengecek handphonenya. Ia menekan program yang tertera di layar handphonenya dan sukses membuat handphonenya itu tidak berbunyi. Ia tidak mau acara makan siang romantisnya bersama Shion terganggu karena pesan dari Hinata.

Sudah cukup gadis itu mengganggu pikirannya saat ia bekerja tadi. Dan saatnya sekarang ia menyegarkan pikirannya itu.

Mengambil kunci mobilnya, Pria itu pun berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terdiam di depan ruang keluarga. Televisi masih menyala di depannya dan menampilkan berita, namun pandangannya tidak mengarah kesana. Gadis itu menatap layar handphonenya yang menyala. Ia menunggu balasan pesan dari seseorang. Namun sepertinya orang itu terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak sempat membalas pesannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk makan siang sendirian.

' _Apa Naruto-kun sangat sibuk? Atau.. Apa Naruto-kun makan di kafetaria kantor?'_ Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Hinata berniat mengambil piring sampai suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada yang bertamu ke rumahnya itu. Dan saat pintu itu di buka ternyata tamu pertamanya adalah..

"Kushina kaa-san" ucap Hinata, gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba dari ibu mertuanya itu.

"Kenapa kaa-san tidak menelpon?" tanya Gadis itu lagi sambil mempersilahkan Kushina untuk duduk di ruang tamunya. Kushina tersenyum manis kepada Hinata.

"Apa kaa-san harus menelpon dulu jika ingin berkunjung ke rumah kalian?" tanya Kushina sambil masih tersenyum.

"A-ano.. E-eto.. Bukan seperti itu kaa-san" jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat menantunya itu menundukkan kepala membuat Kushina gemas.

"Hinata-chan jangan menunduk seperti itu. Nanti cantiknya tidak kelihatan lo.." ucap Kushina. Hinata pun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Kau sudah makan siang Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina lagi. "Belum kaa-san" jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Bagaimana kalu kita makan di luar?" tanya Kushina. "Eh.. Ano.. Gomen.. Aku tidak bisa kaa-san" ucap gadis itu.

"Begitu ya.." Kushina terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama disini kaa-san? Sebenarnya aku sudah memasak untuk makan siang" tawar gadis itu. Seketika mata Kushina berbinar. Merekapun memutuskan untuk makan bersama di ruang makan.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka, Hinata pun mencuci piring di temani oleh Kushina yang mengelap piring tersebut. Kushina memandangi keadaan rumah anaknya itu dan tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya itu membuka suaranya.

"Kau pasti merasa kesepian karena di tinggal kerja oleh Naruto" ucap Kushina. Hinata melirik sebentar kearah ibu mertuanya itu, setelah itu ia kembali memfokuskan diri untuk mencuci piring.

"Tidak juga kaa-san.. aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini" dusta Hinata. Dalam hati gadis itu meminta ampun kepada Tuhan karena telah berbohong kepada Kushina.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina.

"Hu'um"

Tiba-tiba Kushina menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan memandang menantunya itu dengan serius.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Kushina. "Iya kaa-san?" Respon gadis cantik itu.

"Apa Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Kushina, wanita itu berbicara serius kali ini. Hinata terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa lagi orang yang bertanya itu adalah Kushina- Kaa-san Naruto-

' _Apa aku harus berbohong lagi?.. Tuhan.. kumohon ampuni aku..'_ Batin gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Kushina lagi.

"E-eto.. Naruto-kun memperlakukanku dengan _sangat baik_ Kaa-san" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Naruto?" tanya Kushina lagi. Dan pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Hinata membisu di tempatnya.

"Hinata-chan.. jawab Kaa-san" desak Kushina.

"A-aku.. sangat bahagia.. memiliki suami seperti Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata sambil mematikan kran air. Lalu gadis itu memandangi Kushina dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto-kun sangat perhatian kepadaku.. dia benar-benar suami yang sangat baik" lanjut Hinata. "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lagi. Gadis itu berbicara dengan lancar tanpa menyadari bahwa air matanya berjatuhan.

Kushina memandang iba Hinata.

"Kau terlihat seperti berbohong kepada Kaa-san" ucap Wanita berumur itu.

"Eh?"

"Kau bahkan menangis seperti itu. Kaa-san tidak akan menyalahkanmu Hinata-chan. Jadi kaa-san harap kau jujur kepada Kaa-san. Apa Naruto menyakitimu?" Tanya Kushina.

Hinata menangis sesenggukan dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak sanggup.. benar-benar tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Kushina memeluk menantunya itu.

' _Gomen Hinata-chan.. Gomen-ne'_ Batin Kushina sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya tangis Hinata mereda.

"Melihat Hinata-chan seperti ini.. membuat Kaa-san ingin menginap saja di rumah kalian. Boleh kan?" tanya Kushina.

"I-itu.. Boleh saja Kaa-san" jawab Hinata pasrah. "Aa.. baiklah, Kaa-san akan pulang sebentar dan mengambil beberapa pakaian kaa-san" ucap Kushina sumringah.

Hinata tersenyum melihat ibu mertuanya itu. Baginya Kushina sudah seperti kaa-sannya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Kushina, senyum Hinata perlahan memudar. Seketika gadis itu panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu mengambil Handphonenya dan menelpone satu nomor yang ia harap dapat membantunya.

Tapi orang itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Dengan kepanikan diatas rata-rata, gadis itu mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimkannya pada nomor tadi. Setelah itu ia beranjak ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih menikmati makan siangnya bersama Shion, sesekali gadis itu berceloteh ria namun di tanggapi datar oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Shion manja. "Hm?" respon Naruto.

"Kau itu mendengarkan aku tidak sih?" Tanya Shion sambil cemberut. Gadis itu meletakkan sendoknya ke atas piring.

"Ya.. Aku mendengarkanmu" jawab Naruto. Shion mendengus, "Apa yang ku katakana tadi?" pancing Shion.

"Itu…" Naruto gelagapan, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Iyakan! Kau tidak mendengarkanku! Kau bahkan tidak fokus, Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu itu?" Racau Shion. Dan perkataan Shion itu sukses mengundang banyak pasang mata untuk menyaksikan mereka.

"Sssttt.. Shion-chan.. bukan begitu, aku-" perkataan pria itu di interupsi oleh Shion. "Oh.. Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memikirkan istrimu itu kan?! Benarkan? Jawab aku Naruto!" Teriak gadis itu berang.

Naruto tersentak, namun pria itu hanya bisa diam. Tentu saja ia diam, karena yang dikatakan oleh Shion barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Naruto memikirkan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

Shion memandang kesal kearah Naruto, tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tas tangannya yang berada di atas meja, lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto terkejut melihat Shion pergi, dengan langkah cepat, pria bermarga Namikaze itu mengejar Kekasihnya itu. Tentu saja setelah membayar makanan yang tadi ia dan Shion pesan.

Di cengkramnya bahu Shion dan seketika membuat gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berbalik.

"Apa?!" Ucap Shion dengan Nada kesal sambil membalikkan badannya demi menghadap Naruto.

"Gomen.. Gomen Shion-chan.. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tolong maafkan aku.. aku akan melakukan apapun supaya kau mau memaafkanku.." ucap Naruto dengan penuh nada penyesalan.

"Benar kau mau melakukan apapun?" tanya Shion sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Senyuman manis- seringai- tiba-tiba muncul di bibir gadis itu.

"Iya, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku" jawab Naruto sambil menggenggam lembut tangan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Temani aku Shopping dan ke salon sekarang.. Lalu aku akan memaafkanmu" Ucap Shion.

"Tapi pekerjaanku-"

"Katanya kau tadi mau melakukan apapun untukku?" tanya Shion sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Ah.. Baiklah.. aku akan menghubungi Shikamaru sebentar" ucap Naruto. Naruto membuka Handphonenya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat banyaknya panggilan masuk dan pesan dari Hinata. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi di bukanya satu persatu pesan dari Hinata, tidak peduli bahwa Shion menunggunya.

Pesan Hinata berbunyi seperti ini:

' _Naruto-san aku sudah memasak makan siang, apakah kau akan makan siang di rumah?'_

' _Naruto-san… Kaa-san datang kesini'_

' _Apa yang Harus kulakukan Naruto-san, kaa-san akan menginap di rumah kita..'_

' _Naruto-san... ku mohon balas pesanku..'_

' _Gomen Naruto-san.. aku sudah memindahkan beberapa barangku ke kamarmu, kaa-san akan curiga kalau kita tidak tidur di kamar yang sama'_

' _Sekali lagi.. gomen.. gomen atas kelancanganku ini'_

Naruto mematikan handphonenya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, ia bingung.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Shion terus mengguncang lengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. cepatlah telpon Asistenmu itu.." Rengek Shion sambil memasang tampang kesal.

Naruto berbalik lalu memandang wajah penuh harap Shion. "Gomen Shion-chan aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto datar, lalu pria itu meninggalkan Shion sendirian. Tidak peduli dengan kemarahan gadis itu.

' _Aku akan mengurusnya nanti'_ Ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar hasil foto yang berada di tangannya. Beberapa orang di depannya menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

"Apa itu cukup Sasuke-san?" tanya salah satu orang yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Hn" respon pria Uchiha itu.

"Masih kurang" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kurang Sasuke-san?"

"Video apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan, aku akan menambah bayaran kalian" jawab Sasuke.

"Ha'i" jawab orang-orang itu, lalu mereka membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

' _Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau sadar bahwa Shion bukan gadis yang baik, Dobe'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia langsung memencet bel dan Hinata membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Naruto-san.. Gomen-ne.." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk dalam. Gadis benar-benar takut sekarang. Naruto mengabaikan Hinata dan memilih masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dimana kaa-san?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas jas dan dasinya, lalu meletakkannya ke sofa ruang tamu.

"A-ano.. Kaa-san pulang untuk mengambil beberpa pakaian" jawab Hinata, gadis itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto memandangi Hinata kesal. Dengan gerakkan cepat, Naruto berjalan kearah istrinya itu lalu menganggkat dagu Hinata hingga kepala gadis itu teranggkat, walaupun Hinata masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Tidakkah kau diajari tata krama oleh orang tuamu, Hyuuga? Angkat kepalamu saat berbicara dan tatap lawan bicaramu!" bentak Naruto, pria itu sedang gusar sekarang.

"Go-gomen.. " ucap Hinata lirih. Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia mulai menangis. Naruto mendengus kesal lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu istrinya itu.

"Jangan meminta maaf! Dan jangan menangis, aku benci air mata!" ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata mengangguk, namun air matanya terus saja berjatuhan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis!"

Hinata pun mencoba menghapus air matanya, ia tidak ingin menagis, tapi entah mengapa air matanya terus saja berjatuhan tanpa bisa di hentikkan.

Naruto menghela nafas, Di peluknya tubuh rapuh istrinya itu. "Ssttt.. berhentilah menangis.. Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil masih memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Naruto.. Pria itu mau memanggil nama kecilnya? Dan pria itu mau memeluknya.

Ada keajaiban apa ini?

Tiba-tiba Kushina masuk lewat pintu depan yang tidak tertutup, dan wanita itu heran menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Naruto dan Hinata berpelukkan. Tapi akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu bernafas lega.

' _Mungkin Naruto sudah berubah..'_ Batin Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem.. apa kaa-san mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum jahil. Hinata pun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, melepaskan pelukkan Naruto darinya dan berbalik untuk menatap Kushina.

"Ti-tidak kok kaa-san" sanggah Hinata cepat. Gadis itu begitu malu sekarang, lihat saja rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Tapi rona merah itu bukan hanya karena ia malu saja, tetapi juga di sebabkan oleh tangisnya barusan.

Naruto pun menatap kaa-sannya itu dengan tatapan kesal lalu ia memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata. "Tentu saja, Kaa-san sangat mengganggu kami!"

"Huh.. terserah kalian saja.. dasar pasangan muda.." ucap Kushina sambil mengerling kearah Naruto dan Hinata sambil menenteng kopernya masuk. "Kaa-san… Biar aku saja yang membawa kopernya, kaa-san pasti lelah" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sini biar aku yang bawakan Kaa-san!" ucap Naruto cepat. "Tumben kau jadi baik begini" celetuk Kushina.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, lalu ia dan Hinata mengambil 2 buah koper dari tangan Kushina.

"Astaga Kaa-san! Kau mau menginap atau mau pindahan sih?" tanya Naruto, mata pria itu terbelalak melihat banyaknya bawaan kaa-sannya itu.

"Aku ingin menginap!" jawab Kushina, lalu wanita paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas. Hinata mulai menganggkat koper Kushina namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Naruto mencengkram lenganya.

"Akting yang cukup bagus, Hyuuga. Jangan kacaukan itu, aku tidak mau membuat kaa-san curiga" ucap Naruto datar, lalu pria berkulit tan itu mengambil koper yang berada di tangan Hinata dan membawa nya.

"Biar aku yang bawa ke atas,dan kau tutup pintu Hyuuga" ucap Naruto dingin, lalu pria itu menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Namun, Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak.

' _Jadi kau memelukku dan memanggil nama kecilku tadi hanya karena ada kaa-san.. kau berakting lagi?.. kau sungguh hebat Naruto.. bukan hanya mereka yang tertipu.. tapi sekarang aku pun juga tertipu, sama seperti mereka'_ Batin gadis itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Dengan langkah pelan di tutupnya pintu luar.

Hinata masuk ke kamar Naruto. Dan menagis disana.

Pria itu-Namikaze Naruto- Kapan dia akan behenti menyakiti Hinata?

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Kushina dan Hinata memasak Naruto dan Minato duduk di meja makan sambil berbicara. Setelah masakannya siap, mereka berempat makan bersama. Mereka makan dalam keadaan hening, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata membersihakan meja makan lalu gadis itu membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke dapur. Sedangkan Naruto, dan kedua orang tuanya membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak menyakiti Hinata kan?" tanya Minato. Naruto memandang wajah Tou-sannya itu lalu ia menjawab dengan cepat "Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya.

"Yang tadi siang itu… kau tidak berpura-pura kan?" Tanya Kushina. Oke, ternyata orang tua Naruto itu sedang mengiterogasinya.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura kaa-san" jawab Naruto datar. "Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Kushina.

"Kuharap kau memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik, jangan menyakitinya, dan cintai dia.. Naruto" Nasehat Minato.

"Aku akan melakukannya" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar melakukannya Naruto" ucap Minato.

"Hmm" respon Naruto. "Dan Kaa-san harap kau menjauhi Shion" ucap Kushina memperingatkan.

Naruto terdiam, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau mendengarkan kaa-san kan?" tanya Kushina. "Hm" jawab Naruto. Kushina menghela nafas berat. Putranya memang keras kepala.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sampai kapan tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto. Sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya Minato sambil memicingkan matanya, pria paruh baya itu sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan putranya.

"Bukan begitu, jadi, sampai kapan Kaa-san dan Tou-san berada disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sampai kami benar-benar yakin bahwa kau tidak menyakiti Hinata" ucap Minato tenang. Naruto menggeram. Susah sekali meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya ini.

"Astaga! Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak percaya kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja kami belum percaya" ucap Kushina sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan kubuat kalian percaya" ucap Naruto, pria itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Disana, ia menemukan istrinya tengah mengelap piring yang basah.

Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Namun, sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Hinata. Naruto memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di perlipatan leher istrinya. Di hirupnya aroma lavender yang keluar dari tengkuk Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, gadis itu membatu di tempatnya. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Berpura-puralah terlihat bahagia, aku tidak ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san melihat kita seperti pasangan yang kaku dan membuat mereka jadi curiga kepada kita" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Bagai terhipnotis, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Piring di tangan gadis itu di rebut paksa oleh Naruto dan di letakkannya di rak piring yang berada di dekat mereka.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya, tanpa peduli dengan Minato dan Kushina yang memandang mereka dengan terkejut.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata di ranjangnya. Hinata masih saja terdiam, gadis itu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto menatap mata Hinata, lalu ia meyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang lama. Dan kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman itu.

Dan saat Naruto mulai menyentuh Hinata, gadis itu menolaknya.

"Ja-jangan! Hentikan hiks.. Hentikan semua kepura-puraan ini.. hiks.." ucap gadis itu parau di sela-sela tangisnya.

Naruto menatap tajam istinya itu. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Hyuuga?" bisik pria itu penuh intimidasi.

"A-aku.. aku hiks.. aku tidak mau.. ti-tidak mau yang seperti ini.. hiks.. bukankah i-ini hanya sandiwara? Orang yang hiks.. terhanyut dalam sandiwara adalah orang yang bodoh.. dan aku tidak mau.. hiks.. seperti itu" ucap Hinata. Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan sambil berusaha mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas berat. Lalu ia bangkit dan membaringkan dirinya ke sofa yang berada di kamarnya.

"Tidurlah" ucap Naruto datar. Hinata terdiam, gadis itu tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan. Ia benar-benar gusar sekarang. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

' _Astaga! apa yang sudah aku lakukan'_ Batin Naruto. Perkataan Hinata barusan terus saja menggema dalam pikirannya, dan perkataan itu.. sukses menohok hatinya. Bahwa orang yang terhanyut dalam sebuah sandiwara adalah orang yang bodoh. Dan ia mengakui itu semua. Ia bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Ia lepas kendali.

Hinata terus saja memandangi suaminya yang berada di sofa, sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat pria itu tidur di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Setelah yakin bahwa Naruto tertidur, Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Di ambilnya selimut yang terletak di samping ranjang Naruto. Lalu, di pakaikannya selimut itu ke tubuh pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Gomenasai.. Naruto-kun.. Aku.. tidak bermaksud menolakmu.. aku hanya.. tidak mau terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara.. ku akui kau adalah pria yang hebat.. kau mencoba mempermainkanku dengan pesonamu.. terkadang kau tertawa lepas dan tersenyum dihadapan orang lain. Tetapi kau bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi dari semua yang kau lakukan, yang mana sebenarnya dirimu itu?" ucap Hinata lirih sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Katakan padaku.. Apa kau bersandiwara dihadapan mereka, atau kau bersandiwara dihadapanku?"

"Ku harap.. suatu saat nanti kau akan berhenti bersandiwara dan memperlakukanku dengan baik. A-aku tahu bahwa pernikahan ini bukanlah keinginan kita.. tapi sungguh… a-aku.. hiks.. aku benar-benar menginginkan kau bersikap baik kepadaku"

"Aku tidak meminta Naruto-kun untuk mencintaiku.. hiks.. A-aku.. juga belum mencintai Naruto-kun.. Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto-kun.. hiks.. memiliki keluarga yang normal seperti orang lain.. hiks.." tangis gadis itu pecah saat mengucapkan kata demi kata yang mewakili isi hatinya. Hinata tahu Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena pria itu sedang tertidur. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya sedikit merasa lega.

Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya.

Dan setelah itu, Hinata beranjak menuju ranjang Naruto dan berbaring disana. Dimatikannya lampu tidur yang berada diatas nakas lalu dengan cepat gadis itu pergi ke alam mimpi.

Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa dari tadi Naruto tidak tertidur. Pria itu hanya menutup matanya dan pria itu..

Mendengar semua yang ia katakan.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Aku yang sebenarnya adalah aku saat bersama mereka. Bukan aku saat bersamamu, keberadaanmu membuatku seperti ini.. Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajah damai Hinata dari jarak jauh.

Kehidupan mereka, benar-benar rumit bukan?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Akhirnya… Ren bisa update lagi… Gomen ya Minna-san kalo Ren jadi ngaret banget.. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ren males banget ngetik #PLAAK :D**

 **Arigatou untuk Review, fav dan follownya di chap sebelumnya.. itu semua adalah semangat buat Ren..**

 **Oya, btw update ini Ren anggap sebagai traktiran dari Ren buat para Readers sekalian. Tanggal 10 kemaren ulang tahun Ren lohh.. :D (gak ada yang tanya!).**

 **Ren harap, semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan dan tidak mengecewakan minna-san.**

 **Pojok balas Review:**

 **Kimimaru-chan : Beneran? Hehe.. okee..**

 **Devii Viia292 : Arigatou.. Shion emang nyebelin sih, Ren juga pengen nendang dia.. Humm.. Karakter Hinata emang sengaja Ren buat agak lemah.. Gomen ya..**

 **Fury F: Hehe.. sama.. Okee.. ini udah next..**

 **Uzumaki kamil : Iya, Hime emang miris hidupnya #PLAAKK, Entar indah pada saatnya :D**

 **Onpu885 : Gomen Ren nggak bisa update kilat, rencana Sasuke ada dua macam, yang di ceritain di atas adalah rencana pertama dan rencana kedua.. Rahasia :D**

 **IndigoRasengan23 : ini udah lanjut..**

 **Alriany fujiwara: Hehe.. Naru emang gituu.. Arigatou atas sarannya.. semoga di chap ini jadi lebih baik.. Okee..**

 **Guest : Naru emang Ren bikin gitu dulu.. Gomen ya… hehe, Hinata bakalan Ren kasih pasangan juga.. Pokoknya liat aja di next chap entar, di chap ini baru keliatan bayangannya.. hehe.. Pasangannya yang pasti cowoklah.. wkwkwk… Naruto naif, jadi lambat sadarnya :D**

 **dsakura2: Hime emang kasihan banget ya… yang sabar ya..**

 **dobe-kun : hehe, Ren juga ketawa pas bikin adegan Shion :D Maunya sih gitu.. Humm.. gomen ya kalo Ren bikin Hime jadi protagonist yang lemah.. tuntutan scenario ( apaan ini#PLAAK)**

 **: Hime ada pasangannya kok ntar, tuh udah muncul cuplikannya dikit :D, liat aja ntar siapa hehe**

 **tanoyuka0307: Arigatou.. Shion emang ngeselin.. Entar Naruto tau kok.. tapi nanti yaa.. ini udah Ren update..**

 **yudi : Gomen ya.. ren nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan kamu, soalnya dari awal Ren pengan bikin slight pairnya buat Hime juga.. Arigatou..**

 **EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : Arigatou… tambah sedih ya?**

 **Laila Angel SapphireBluee : Arigatou.. Ren nggak bisa update kilat :D. Naruto itu pria yang paling naif, ntar di next chap bakalan Ren jelasin kenapa Naruto gak percaya Shion selingkuh. Naruto suka sama Hinata… pas naru udah sadar kali ya.. hehe**

 **Virgo Shaka Mia : Hehe, udah pasaran ya ide Ren? :D Syukurlah kalo ada bedanya.. okee.. (C1) Naru nggak buka tuh foto karena dia terlalu percaya sama Shion. Rencana Sasu ada dua macam.. Syukurlah kalo hurt.. Wkwkwk :D (C2)**

 **hana : Okee.. Hime emang kasihan banget disini.. Ren sebenarnya gak tega bikinnya.**

 **chaca: iya.. syukurlah kalo ngefeel.. ada slight pairnya kok.. Ren juga gak sabar.. okee**

 **misheru2 : ini udah next..**

 **tetsuya99: emang kasihan hime.. Endingnya.. belum tau lagi :D.. Nanti Ren bikin gitu..**

 **Misti Chan : Naru emang kejam gitu.. Naruto kan pernah bantu perusahaan Hinata juga.. Gomen ya kalo Ren bikin Hinata lemah.. Tuntutan ide Ren yang terbatas..**

 **cllarina: Ini udah Ren update..**

 **Ryn Phantom : Okee… Nanti Ren bikin gitu.. Arigatou..**

 **nengrurry : Ini udah Ren lanjutinn..**

 **.526: Arigatou.. Ren nggak bisa update kilat..**

 **genie luciana : Iya.. ini udah Ren Update..**

 **NaruHina : Ini udah lanjut…**

 **Arigatou Minna-san, Arigatou juga buat Silent Readers.. hehe :D, gomen juga ya kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama..**

 **Ren minta kritik dan sarannya ya buat chap ini..**

 **Akhir kata, Jaa~ :D**


	4. Someone From The Past

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman musik terdengar semakin nyaring memenuhi seluruh diskotik. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke meja panjang, tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar handphone.

"Hey Shion! Nggak turun ke lantai dansa?" Tanya Lee dengan semangat sambil menepuk bahu Shion.

"Nggak." jawab Shion datar dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Ku lihat dari tadi wajahmu kusut kayak benang." Ucap Lee lagi.

"Naruto-kun sudah lima hari tidak menghubungiku Lee… Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang!" Teriak Shion frustasi sambil menghempaskan handphonenya ke atas meja.

"Hahaha.. Sejak kapan kau jadi memikirkannya, bukankah kau hanya memanfaatkannya?"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya! Aku hanya sangat kesal sekarang!" Teriak Shion lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Shion, gadis itu cukup terkejut. Ia reflex berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang _brengsek_ yang _berani_ memeluknya.

"Saso-kun!" Pekiknya, sambil menampakkan ekspresi wajah kesal dan terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Hai Sayang." Jawab Sasori dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba pria berambut merah itu mencium bibir Shion dengan cukup ganas dan Shion pun membalas ciuman pria itu. Tangan gadis itu melingkar di leher Sasori. Dan Sasori membawa Shion ke lantai dansa tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Mereka terus saja bercumbu tanpa tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tengah memvideo apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Dengan begini, Sasuke-sama pasti akan puas dengan hasil kerja kita."

.

.

.

.

 **4\. Someone From The Past**

Pagi hari di rumah Naruto. Minato dan Naruto membawa koper keluar rumah. Ayah dan anak itu sibuk memasukkan koper-koper itu ke dalam bagasi mobil Minato.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san pamit dulu ya Hinata-chan!" ucap Kushina sambil memeluk menantu cantiknya.

"Ha'i.. Hati-hati di jalan Kaa-san." Ucap Hinata di sertai senyuman manisnya.

"Jika Naru-chan menyakitimu kau harus bilang kepada Kaa-san.. biar nanti Kaa-san beri Naru-chan pelajaran! Hihihi." Ucap Kushina sambil tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kushina.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Hinata-chan.. Kaa-san.. Dan juga hentikan panggilan konyol itu! Aku tidak suka." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. Pria itu kini telah selesai memasukkan koper milik orang tuanya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Terserah kau saja! Kaa-san hanya ingin bilang, jaga Hinata-chan baik-baik!" ucap Kushina sambil menepuk bahu putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Pasti!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jari yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pria itu kini menggenggam tangan Hinata demi meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Hinata begitu terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto. Pria itu… kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tangan Naruto terasa hangat dan kehangatan itu tengah mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ayo Kushi-chan.. Kita harus pulang sekarang." Ajak Minato.

"Ha'i.." Jawab Kushina.

"Kami pergi dulu.. Jaa-ne!" ucap Kushina lagi.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami Naruto." ucap Minato. Naruto memasang tampang datarnya dan mengangguk singkat.

Setelah itu Minato dan Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil mereka dan pergi dari rumah Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Tangan Naruto masih berada di genggamannya. Dan ia tidak ingin tangan ini melepaskannya. Tidak ingin.

Namun di detik kemudian, harapannya itu hancur berantakkan.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar. Pria itu… Pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.. Tidak berubah.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dan membiarkan Hinata mematung di luar dengan pikirannya. Mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, pria itu kini kembali melangkah keluar dan melewati Hinata begitu saja seolah-olah gadis itu tidak ada.

Dan seakan tersadar dari dunianya, Hinata mengejar Naruto yang sudah mencapai sisi mobil dan menarik lengan kiri pria itu.

"Na-naruto-san.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan lirih. Tangan gadis itu masih saja memegangi lengan baju Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai seberani ini. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga." Ucap pria itu dingin. Lalu Naruto menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari lengannya, masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari rumahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih saja meminta maaf kepada Shion. Tetapi sepertinya susah sekali mendapatkn pengampunan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Shion-chan… Aku tahu aku salah.. tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk itu.. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian beberapa hari yang lalu."Ucap Naruto lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Shion. Pria itu kini duduk di sebelah Shion.

"Gomen Shion-chan.. Aku akan melakukan apapun.. asalkan kau-" perkataan Naruto di interupsi oleh Shion.

"Hinata. Itu kan nama istrimu?" tanyanya. Setelah mengunci mulutnya beberapa saat, akhirnya Shion mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya.. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Bawa aku bertemu dengannya, dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

Dan perkataan gadis itu sanggup membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Bertemu dengan Hinata? Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi berulang-ulang, dengan tergesa-gesa, ia turun dari lantai atas dan membukakan pintu. Terlihat Naruto dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kusut. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

Merasa dipandangi, Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Ti-tidak papa." jawab Hinata gugup. Naruto pun melangkah dengan cepat, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hyuuga." panggil Naruto lirih. Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mendatangi Naruto.

"Y-ya?"

"Bisakah kau bersihkan kamar yang berada di dekat ruang kerjaku?" tanya Naruto sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"A-aku akan melakukannya." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah." ucap Naruto, lalu ia bangkit dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata sekilas.

Dada Hinata langsung bergemuruh karena perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Perlakuan pria itu mulai melembut. Ini pertamakalinya Naruto meminta sesuatu darinya secara baik-baik.

Dan ia merasa sangat bahagia karena sikap manis Naruto.

Sebenarnya, kenapa ia merasa seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang mendesain pakaian ketika bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Siapa yang bertamu?'_ Batinya. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan membukakan pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang menurut Hinata 'Kurang bahan' menyapa penglihatannya. Gadis itu menatap Hinata dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan menilai.

"Jadi, kau ya Hyuuga Hinata itu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Namikaze Hinata, aku istri Naruto-kun." Ralat Hinata. Gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Hinata, malah ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto dan mulai memanggil-manggil nama Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung mendatangi gadis pirang itu. Wajah pria itu langsung bersinar cerah. Di peluknya pinggang gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya, dan membiarkan Hinata yang terpaku di tempatnya sembari memandangi mereka dengan di penuhi seribu tanda tanya di dalam otaknya.

Dan semua pertanyaannya itu langsung terjawab saat Naruto mengatakan siapa gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Shion, dia adalah kekasihku. Dan ku rasa kau tidak keberatan dengan keberadaannya di sini kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Tidak, itu bukan pertanyaan, itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah pernyataan yang mutlak.

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Sedangkan Shion menyeringai ketika melihat betapa tidak berdayanya istri Naruto.

…

Mereka bertiga makan bersama di ruang makan. Keadaan begitu hening sampai Shion membuka suaranya.

"Naruto-kun mau kusuapi?" tawarnya. Naruto mengangguk dan Shionpun menyuapi Naruto. Mereka nampak begitu bahagia sambil sesekali Shion berceloteh dan Naruto meresponya disertai dengan senyuman. Hinata memandangi adegan di depannya dengan pandangan terluka. ia istri Naruto kan? Tetapi kenapa ia malah tidak berdaya melihat suaminya sendiri bersama wanita lain?

Haruskah ia marah dan memaki wanita yang tengah menyuapi suaminya itu?

Tapi itu bukan haknya kan? Dari awal pernikahan ini bukan didasari dengan cinta, dan Naruto tidak pernah menerimanya. Jadi, walupun ia marah, pasti Naruto akan membela wanita itu kan?

Tidak tahan melihat kemesraan mereka, Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti makan, ia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan perlahan, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Melangkah pergi ke lantai atas dan meniggalkan pasangan itu di ruang makan.

Hinata mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa dari tadi Naruto memandangi ekspresi wajahnya. Dan ketika istrinya itu pergi, Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Shion pada lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion.

"Aku mau ke atas sebentar." Ucap Naruto tenang. Shion mengangguk.

…

Hinata berdiri di balkon kamarnya, membiarkan angin menerpa wajah cantiknya. Helaian rambutnya beterbangan ikut tertiup angin.

Baginya, balkon adalah tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya begitu terluka ketika melihat Naruto bersama Shion. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi istri Naruto, tetapi ia yakin bahwa hatinya bukan milik pria itu.

Begitu juga hati Naruto.

Pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah status memuakkan atas dasar balas budi.

Tetapi kenapa ia begitu peduli kepada Suaminya itu?

Pikirannya berkelana ke hari dimana Otou-san nya memberitahukan tentang perjodohan ini. Ia ingat bahwa ia begitu sedih saat mengetahui hal ini.

Ia ingat betapa terpaksanya ia menerima pernikahan ini.

Dan ia ingat betapa tajamnya tatapan Naruto kepada nya saat ia menyetujui pernikahan ini.

Hinata menangis dalam diam.

Terlalu banyak hal yang menyakitkan. Terlalu banyak kepalsuan dalam kehidupannya kini.

Ia lelah.

Bagaimana cara Tuhan menjungkir balikkan kehidupan nya seperti ini.

Ia tidak tahu.

Bukankah Hidup ini untuk di jalani? Tapi kenapa saat ia mencoba menjalaninya, ini terasa begitu sulit?

Hinata memegangi pagar pembatas. Air mata masih saja berjatuhan.

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan melingkar di pinggang Hinata, disusul dengan kepala yang menyandar di bahu kanannya.

"Kau cemburu?" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau pasti sangat ingin, ku perlakuan seperti ini."

Tetapi Hinata tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk menjawab, jadi ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto memeluknya.

Naruto mendecih karena Hinata mengabaikannya. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hinata.

Naruto berucap dengan kejam, "Jangan sok jual mahal Hyuuga, aku tahu kau itu barang murah! Setelah perusahaan ku kembali stabil, aku akan menceraikan mu Hyuuga! Dan Shion yang akan menjadi nyonya Namikaze!."

"Jadi, ku rasa kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti ini. Karena sejak awal aku-" Perkataan Naruto terputus karena Hinata.

"Cukkuup!" teriak gadis itu murka.

"Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika kau akan menceraikan ku! aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan mu dengan kekasih gelap mu itu Naruto!"

"Kau bilang aku cemburu? Aku murah? Tau apa kau tentang aku Naruto? Kau tidak tahu apapun! Jadi kau tidak berhak menilaiku sesuka hatimu!"

"Kau tidak berhak!."

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan ku Naruto.. hikss.. hikss." Hinata mengakhiri perkataannya dengan air gadis itu merosot ke lantai.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Jika di dekat gadis ini, ia selalu ingin menyakitinya.

Gadis ini yang sudah membuat ia sengsara, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mematung di tempatnya, akhirnya Naruto memih keluar dari kamar Hinata, membiarkan istrinya itu menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata turun ke lantai bawah ketika Naruto dan Shion asyik bercengkrama di ruang keluarga. Seketika Naruto terdiam saat dengan cuek Hinata melintas di depannya dan Shion.

Seperti tanpa beban.

Gadis itu terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat kuat.

Dan gadis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu kini menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan satu dentuman keras yang begitu menggema di benak Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tiba di butiknya, sudah lebih dari sebulan ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Namun bukan berarti usaha nya itu tidak berjalan. Butiknya itu ia percayakan kepada sahabat sekaligus asistennya, Ino.

"Selamat datang- Aaa Hinata-chan!" Pekik Ino bersemangat.

"Kau lama sekali tidak kesini, dasar pengantin baru. Sesibuk itu kah menjadi seorang istri?" ucap Ino lagi sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Hinata.

Tetapi ucapan Ino tadi hanya di tanggapi Hinata dengan gelengan lemah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat menyimpan banyak beban, dan Ino menyadari hal itu.

"Hey, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino dengan suara pelan sambil menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam butik dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang karyawan.

Hinata tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya tersenyum sekilas. Bahkan senyum itu terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

"Aku mungkin tidak berhak ikut campur, tapi jika ada masalah dan kau membutuhkan ku, aku ada disini. Aku memang bukan seorang yang baik dalam memberikan solusi. Tapi ingat satu hal Hinata-chan.. Aku sahabat mu." ucap Ino panjang lebar. Setelah mendengar penuturan Ino, persekian detik kemudian air mata Hinata kembali membludak.

Ia tidak bisa memendam semuanya sendirian. Ia harus bercerita kepada Ino.

Hinata akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino. Tentang bagaimana sikap Naruto kepadanya, perkataan pria itu yang menusuk, hingga kedatangan Shion.

Ino mendengarkan cerita Hinata dengan seksama. Ada satu hal yang begitu mengganjal dari cerita sahabatnya itu.

Dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya hingga tanpa sadar ia berkata,

"Dari yang kau ceritakan tadi, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto-san memperlakukanmu dengan begitu buruk. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang ingin ku pastikan," Ino menarik nafas sebentar, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto-san?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mempersilahkan anak buahnya untuk duduk di seberang meja kerjanya. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kami mendapatkannya Sasuke-sama." ucap salah satu anak buahnya sambil memberikan sebuah Handycam kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima handycam itu, lalu ia memeriksa isinya. Sasuke serasa ingin muntah melihat video itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mematikan video tersebut lalu memberikan sebuah cek kepada anak buahnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-sama." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar, lalu ia memasukkan handycam itu kedalam laci meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi yang ada di butiknya. Setelah selesai, Hinata menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia terlihat lusuh, matanya bengkak karena menangis.

Hinata menghela nafas sebentar, ia teringat pertanyaan Ino beberapa saat yang lalu. Pertanyaan yang sukses membungkam mulutnya.

Apa ia mencintai Naruto?

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, walaupun sebenarnya jawabannya begitu mudah.

cukup katakan,

Ya atau Tidak.

Tetapi entah mengapa ia ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ini terlihat begitu rumit.

Tiba-tiba, Ino muncul dari balik pintu dan mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang mencari Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutup poni tanda ia bingung.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata memilih keluar dan menemui orang yang tengah mencarinya itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Toneri-kun." ucap Hinata lirih, setengah berbisik. Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum, dan berkata "Ha'i, tadaima.. Hinata.." ucap Toneri, pria itu membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Tapi Hinata hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan menangis sesenggukan.

Toneri berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata, lalu pria itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Gomen karena aku datang sangat terlambat.. Hinata."

"Kau jahat! hiks.." ucap Hinata sambil memukul dada bidang Toneri.

"Gomenasai.. Hinata.." ucap Toneri sambil masih memeluk Hinata.

"Tadaima.." ucap Toneri lagi. Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Toneri dan berkata pelan "Okaeri, Toneri-kun."

Mereka masih saja berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan butik yang ramai dan Ino yang menatap mereka dengan bingung.

Setelah puas melepas rindu, Hinata dan Toneri pamit kepada Ino. Setelah pamit, mereka pun pergi dari butik yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka setelah 7 tahun lamanya tidak bersua.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Shion dengan manja,

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh menginap disini kan?" Tanya Shion sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto.

"Ku rasa tidak." ucap Naruto tegas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shion dengan nada cemberut dan ekspresi kecewa yang kentara.

"Sebaiknya Kau pulang, hari sudah sore." ucap Naruto dingin. Shion mengambil tas tangannya dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

 _'Kau akan menyesal karena sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini Naruto.'_

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang gusar kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Ini sudah senja dan Hinata masih belum pulang.

 _'Sialan! Kemana si Hyuuga itu?!'_ Maki Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia sudah menelpon Hinata, tetapi rupanya gadis itu tidak membawa handphone nya.

Naruto mengutak atik Handphone nya, ia menemukan satu nomor yang di rasa bisa membantunya.

Nomor Neji, kakak Hinata.

Namun persekian detik kemudian Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berubah pikiran.

Baginya menghubungi Neji sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Sejak awal Naruto tidak menyukai Aniki Hinata itu.

Neji selalu pandai dalam berbisnis, memikat Hati para klien dengan kecerdasan serta wajah tampannya.

Naruto benci mengingat bahwa Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya lebih menyukai Neji di bandingkan dia.

Benar-benar miris.

Naruto masih saja berpikir, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tanpa terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Hinata masih juga belum pulang.

Naruto memaki dalam hati, lalu ia mencari nomor Neji di kontaknya dan menelponnya.

Baginya lebih baik bunuh diri dengan cara bertanya kepada Neji, daripada ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Hinata dan di bunuh oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

'Moshi-moshi.' ucap Naruto via telepon.

'Ada apa? Tumben kau menelpon ku, Namikaze.' ucap Neji to the point.

'Hinata, dia belum pulang, apa dia ada di mansion Hyuuga?'

'Apa kau menyakiti imotou-ku?' tanya Neji penuh selidik. Naruto mencelos dalam hati. Ia merasa Neji adalah seorang pembaca pikiran.

'Tidak, aku tidak menyakitinya.' Dusta Naruto.

'Heh, jika memang seperti itu, bahkan keberadaan istrimu saja kau tidak tahu.'

Naruto berucap sambil menahan kekesalannya,'Alangkah lebih baik jika kau memberitahu dimana Hinata berada!'

'Kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata berkerja?'

'Apa? berkerja?'

'Ya, Hinata memiliki sebuah butik di sudut kota, Nama butiknya adalah Lavender.' ucap Neji tenang.

Dan Naruto terkejut beberapa saat, Hinata berkerja? Kenapa ia tidak tahu?

'Kau pasti berfikir mengapa Hinata tidak memberi tahu tentang pekerjaannya kepada mu kan, Namikaze?' ucap Neji lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

Dengan tidak sopan, Naruto memutuskan sambung secara sepihak.

 _'Sialan, dia menghinaku!'_ Batin Naruto kesal.

Dan di tempat lain, Neji memaki keras ke arah handphone nya.

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan setelah itu, ia langsung pergi ke tempat yang telah di beritahukan Neji. Sesampainya di sana, ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena butik itu sudah tutup.

Naruto berdiri di depan butik dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sialan! Dimana kau Hyuuga!" Karena merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya.

...

Di rumahnya, Naruto merasa benar-benar kesepian. Tidak ada Hinata yang biasa ia bentak.

Tidak ada Hinata yang biasa mengajaknya berbicara.

Tidak ada Hinata.

'Kriekk.. kriuuk..' Perut Naruto berbunyi.

Naruto mendecih sekilas, lalu ia pergi ke dapur dan mulai akan memasak. Namun setelah membuka kulkas, Naruto tidak jadi mengambil bahan masakan.

"Bahkan cara memasakpun aku tidak tahu." gumamnya.

Naruto memang tidak bisa memasak. Ia dulu memiliki banyak maid. Namun setelah ia mendengar tentang perjodohannya dengan Hinata, ia langsung memecat semua maidnya dan berencana untuk membuat calon istrinya itu menjadi pembantu.

Benar-benar jahat.

Akhirnya, Naruto menutup kulkas dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia ingin memesan makanan via telepon.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Toneri berdiri di pinggiran dermaga. Angin malam meniup helaian indigo milik Hinata. Gadis itu, Hinata, memandang dermaga dengan rasa kagum luar biasa.

Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan di depannya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya membentuk lengkungan.

Ia tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Toneri, pria itu sama sekali tidak memandang kearah dermaga. Ia hanya meluruskan pandangan ke satu titik yaitu Hinata.

Gadis itu adalah goresan tangan Tuhan yang di ciptakan tanpa cacat. Nyaris sempurna.

Mereka masih saja membisu. Hanya deru angin dan suara beberapa orang yang berada di dermaga itu yang terdengar.

Hingga akhirnya Toneri menghentikan kebisuan itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini ya." Ucap pria itu.

"Hu'um."

"Dulu Neji-nii sering marah kepada ku karena mengajak mu ke dermaga tanpa ijin." Kenang Toneri sambil menatap bintang di langit.

"Ya, Neji-nii memang selalu seperti itu." Respon Hinata.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?" Tanya Toneri.

"A-aku bahagia." ucap Hinata dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Hinata.. Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan suamimu menyakiti mu?"

"K-kau tahu dari mana kalau aku menikah?" Tanya Hinata, ia berbalik, menatap Toneri dengan menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Dari sini." ucap Toneri sambil mengangkat handphone nya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu pria itu terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Dan hal itu sanggup membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Teknologi begitu canggih Hinata, dan berita dapat dengan mudah di akses." lanjut Toneri.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Handphone lama ku terjatuh saat di bandara dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah sampai di New York." ucap Toneri.

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu." gumam Hinata dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Toneri.

"Tidak papa." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Jadi, apa suamimu memperlakukan mu dengan baik?" Tanya Toneri sekali lagi, tapi kini dengan pertanyaannya yang di perhalus kalimatnya.

"Ya, dia memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik." ucap Hinata dengan senyum di paksakan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, hari semakin gelap, Naruto-kun pasti mengkhawatirkan ku." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk dan menghapus air mata nya yang tanpa sadar menetes ke pipinya.

Sejujurnya gadis itu tidak yakin bahwa Naruto akan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumah ku Toneri-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?" Tanya Toneri dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Gomen, tapi aku-" perkataan gadis itu di sela Toneri.

"Temani aku ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan. Setelah itu,

kau bisa pulang." ucapnya dengan berat hati. Hinata terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran Toneri.

Tetapi akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke supermarket bersama, setelah itu, sesuai kesepakatan, Toneri mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

Hinata hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tetapi Toneri menghentikan pergerakannya dan berkata, "Tunggu sebentar." Setelahnya, pria itu turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Dan wajah Hinata kembali memerah karena Toneri memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri di dalam dongeng pengantar tidur yang sering Kaa-sannya bacakan.

"Arigatou." ucap Hinata.

"Ha'i." Jawab Toneri.

Hinata sudah berbalik dan akan pergi namun Toneri menahannya, Pria itu memanggil Hinata. Dan Hinata pun berbalik.

Chuuu

Toneri mencium pipi Hinata sekilas. Hinata yang terkejut setengah mati hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah entah karena apa.

Melihat Hinata terdiam, Toneri pun menjadi takut. Ia takut Hinata membenci nya.

"Hinata gomen.. Aku..hanya-"

"Sshhtt.. Aku masuk dulu ya. Arigatou untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang." Ucap Hinata di sertai dengan senyum tulusnya.

Toneri hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto ada di balkon lantai atas. Pria itu memandangi Hinata dan Toneri sejak tadi, dengan ekspresi murka tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Toneri, Pria itu tahu kalau Suami Hinata memperhatikan ia dan Hinata.

Dan hal itu malah membuat ia berani mencium pipi Hinata. Toneri merasa kalau Naruto bukan sosok suami yang baik.

 _'Aku bersumpah akan merebut Hinata dari tanganmu.. Dengan tanganku sendiri Namikaze.'_ ucap Toneri dalam hati sambil memandang ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sedangkan Naruto balas memandang Toneri dengan sinis.

 _'Tidak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi.'_ batin Naruto. Mereka seperti memiliki telepati untuk menyalurkan kebencian.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukan beberapa dokumen perusahaan ke dalam map coklat. Lalu ia membuka laci meja kerjanya, diambilnya beberapa foto dan sebuah flashdisk berwarna hitam, diselipkan nya ke dalam map coklat itu.

Sakura masuk kedalam ruang kerja Saseke setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu.

Sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam hangat, Sakura berkata, "Apa kau yakin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Naruto?"

"Hn, aku sangat yakin Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Sakura masih saja berdiri di depan meja kerja Sasuke. Ia terdiam, tetapi wajahnya menampakkan jika ia tengah berpikir.

"Apa Naruto akan menerimanya? Bagaimana jika ia down lagi seperti dahulu?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Dan jika dia down lagi, kita harus membantunya untuk bangkit. Kita sahabatnya, Sakura. Kita berdua menyayangi Naruto, dan ku rasa memberi tahu hal ini kepada nya adalah sesuatu yang tepat."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Ya, kau benar Sasuke-kun. Apa lagi sekarang Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-san pasti akan membantu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sakura.

Setelah itu Sasuke memanggil Anak buahnya.

"Antarkan ini ke rumah Naruto." Perintahnya.

"Ha'i Sasuke-sama."

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia begitu heran melihat seisi rumah begitu gelap.

 _'Apa Naruto-kun tidak ada di rumah ya? Dan dimana Shion-san?'_

Tapi pikiran itu di tepisnya jauh-jauh saat melihat jaket dan sepatu pria itu di ruang tamu.

 _'Mungkin Naruto-san di ruang kerjanya, inikah sudah jam 10 malam. Dan.. Semoga saja Shion-san sudah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.'_ Batin Hinata lagi.

Hinata pun langsung naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya, ia sedikit ngeri melihat semuanya sangat gelap, bahkan di lorong menuju kamarnya.

Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri, tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari kearah kamarnya, untung saja ia tidak menabrak sesuatu.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci dengan cepat. Saat ia masuk ke kamarnya, kamarnya itu juga sangat gelap, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk menggapai tembok dan mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu.

Setelah ia menemukan tombol itu, ia menekannya dan lampu kamarnya menyala. Ia menghela nafas singkat, lalu saat ia hendak berbalik, sebuah tangan menariknya dan memojokkan tubuh Hinata ke tembok di dekat pintu.

Hinata begitu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah Naruto.

"Na-naruto-san.. Gomen a-aku pergi tanpa pamit dan-" Perkataan Hinata di interupsi oleh Naruto.

"Balas dendam eh?" ucap nya sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata gugup, berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Apa kau pikir dengan berselingkuh akan membuat aku cemburu hm?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada kesal dan ekspresi marah yang kentara.

"A-aku tidak berselingkuh. Kau yang berselingkuh!" Sanggah Hinata.

"Shion bukan selingkuhan ku, dia adalah kekasihku sejak awal. Dan Pria itu, aku baru melihatnya, apa itu pria sewaan?" ejek Naruto.

"Kau tidak berhak tahu urusan ku Naruto! Kau yang mengatakannya di awal pernikahan kita, bahwa aku tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan mu, berarti berlaku sebaliknya juga kan?" Hilang sudah sikap lemah lembut gadis cantik itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan mu, kau itu milikku Hyuuga!" Bentak Naruto sambil mencengkeram erat lengan Hinata dan seketika nyali gadis itu menciut.

Ia begitu takut sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, bel rumah mereka berbunyi nyaring.

"Sial!" maki Naruto, pria itu akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan gadis itu.

Naruto keluar dari kamar istrinya itu dan Hinata bernafas lega. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat di dekat Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan kesal dan saat melihat siapa yang datang, ia tahu jika orang itu anak buah Sasuke.

"Ada kiriman dari Sasuke-sama."

"Ha'i." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu, anak buah Sasuke pergi dan Naruto membuka mapnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat ada banyak foto di dalam map coklat tersebut yang menampakkan sosok perempuan berambut pirang pucat tengah bermesraan dengan pria berambut merah.

"Sial! Dasar wanita jalang!" Teriak Naruto. Dengan emosi, pria itu langsung melempar isi map itu hingga berhamburan di lantai. Ia lalu mengambil kunci mobil, dompet dan jaketnya dan pria itu langsung pergi tanpa pamit kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar bunyi mesin mobil menjauh langsung lari ke bawah setelah menyalakan semua lampu. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat banyak foto yang berserakan di lantai ruang tamunya.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat foto siapa itu.

"Naruto-kun..,"

"Dia.. pasti sangat terpukul." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**.

 **Yosh.. akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya, gomen atas keterlambatan Ren dalam ngeupdate MWL, soalnya kemaren laptop dan Handphone Ren rusak.**

 **Dan sekarang Ren banyak pr.**

 **Gomen juga kali ini Ren nggak bisa balas review dari minna-san, tapi sungguh, Review, fav serta follow dari kalian adalah semangat buat Ren untuk ngelanjutin fic ini.**

 **Sekali lagi gomen dan Arigatou atas dukungan minna-san.**

 **Akhir kata, jaa-ne di chap selanjutnya! :-)**


	5. Worsen

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membereskan foto-foto yang berserakan di lantai ruang tamu. Setelah selesai, Hinata langsung membuang foto itu ke tempat sampah karena ia yakin Naruto sangat tidak ingin melihat foto itu. Gadis itu memilih menutup pintu ruang tamu, lalu ia melangkah ke ruang kerja Naruto untuk meletakkan berkas yang ada di dalam map berwarna cokelat.

Untuk pertamakalinya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat sekeliling ruang kerja Naruto. Sebelumnya, ia pernah ke tempat ini, meski hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan ruangan dan itupun di bawah pengawasan Naruto sehingga ia tidak bisa leluasa memandangi interior ruang kerja suaminya itu.

Setelah puas memandangi ruang kerja suaminya, Hinata memilih keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia berdoa agar Naruto di beri kekuatan.

Jujur, ia merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat foto perselingkuhan Shion, karena dengan begitu, kemungkinan Naruto pergi dari kekasihnya itu sudah di depan mata.

Tetapi hati nuraninya berkata bahwa ia menginginkan hal ini terjadi dengan cara baik-baik.

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Bohong jika ia memihak kepada hubungan mereka.

Dengan lirih Hinata berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin perasaan ini masih belum pasti.. Tapi kurasa aku tahu satu hal..,"

"Aku tidak bisa jika tanpa mu.. Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

.

 **5\. Worsen**

Naruto menekan-nekan tombol password apartemen Shion. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu apartemen kekasihnya itu dan menemukan Shion yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Ya, tentu saja gadis itu terkejut, pasalnya ini pertamakalinya Naruto membanting pintu apartemennya.

"Ada apa Naru-" Perkataan gadis itu di interupsi oleh perkataan tenang Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari foto ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku jaketnya. Mata Shion terbelalak melihat foto itu.

Ia hanya bisa membatu dan diam seribu basa. Shion kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hey, jawab aku, aku punya banyak lho di rumah." ucap Naruto, masih dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Tapi Shion masih saja terdiam.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat kemarahan yang sejak tadi Naruto tahan meluap.

"Dasar wanita murahan! Kau dan wajah cantikmu itu,"

"BUSUK!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah cantik Shion.

"Dasar jalang sialan!" Makian tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mulut pria itu.

Setelah puas memaki Shion, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar apartemen gadis itu. Namun sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang dan dua buah tangan melingkar di tubuh Naruto.

Shion memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, sambil menangis sesenggukan, gadis itu berucap, "Aku bersalah Naruto-kun hiks.. Pria yang ada di foto itu, aku tidak tahu siapa dia.. mungkin seseorang menjebakku yang hiks.. yang sedang berantakan..,"

"Dan hiks.. kau tidak tahu.. hiks.. aku.. berantakan saat kau meninggalkan ku Naruto-kun.. hiks Aku berfikir apa kau sudah bahagia bersama istrimu dan hiks,"

"Melupakan ku..,"

"Aku tahu hiks.. semua orang.. keluarga mu.. teman-temanmu.. mereka semua hiks.. tidak menyukai ku..,"

"Aku sadar dan aku tahu diri Naruto-kun...,"

"Gomen-ne.."

Naruto tidak tega melihat Shion menangis, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara memilukan gadis itu. Biar bagaimana pun, ia mencintai Shion.

Ya, Naruto mencintai Shion dan ia percaya perasaannya tidak akan berubah.

Tetapi melihat foto gadis itu bersama pria lain mau tak mau membuat kepercayaan Naruto mulai goyah.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia melepaskan tangan Shion yang memeluknya dan berbalik menatap wajah penuh air mata milik kekasihnya itu. Di hapusnya jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Shion.

"Ku beri kau kesempatan terakhir Shion-chan.. dan buktikan bahwa apa yang ada di foto ini tidak benar." ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata ungu kekasihnya itu. Shion mengangguk di peluknya tubuh kokoh Naruto.

"Arigatou.. Naruto-kun.."

Dalam hati Shion berkata, _'Aku tidak bisa.. Di campakkan olehmu Naruto.. tetapi aku juga tidak bisa pergi dari Sasori. Aku menyukai mu dan Sasori adalah sumber uangku.. selain dirimu.'_

 _._

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari apartemen Shion setelah gadis itu tertidur. Ia begitu marah sekarang. Bukan marah kepada Shion, tetapi ia marah kepada Sasuke yang sudah menjebak Shion.

Ya, ia sangat yakin Sasuke menjebak Shion untuk membuat hubungan nya dan Shion berakhir. Ia tahu, teman-teman dan keluarganya, mereka semua.

Membeci gadisnya itu.

Ia benci memikirkan jika hal yang di bayangkannya itu benar. Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, berdiri di depan halaman rumah sahabatnya itu sambil menekan-nekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan meletakkan laptop yang tadinya berada dipangkuannya ke atas nakas. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang bertamu selarut ini.

Dan saat melihat sahabat blondenya yang bertamu, Sasuke memasang wajah kesalnya dan berucap, "Sakura bisa terbangun karena keributan yang kau buat baka Dobe!"

Naruto tidak menyahut. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia menonjok wajah Sasuke.

BUAGGHH.

Sasuke yang merasa ia tidak memiliki kesalahan langsung balik memukuli Naruto. Merekapun terus saja saling pukul memukul.

"Kau ini kenapa Baka?!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan Shion-chan!"

"Oh, jadi ini tentang kekasihmu yang murahan itu?!"

"Shion-chan bukan perempuan seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto sambil memukul rahang Sasuke dan di balas Sasuke dengan meninju perut dan pipi Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dan langsung berteriak sambil menangis histeris.

"Hentikan kalian! Sasuke-kun.. hiks Naruto.."

Mereka baru berhenti setelah kelelahan. Dan mendengar teriakan terus menerus dari Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu kebusukan gadis itu... Dia terus saja membohongi mu.. dan dengan bodohnya kau percaya,"

"Pantas saja semua orang menyebutmu Baka!" lanjut Sasuke. Naruto mendelik mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sakura memapah tubuh Sasuke ke sofa ruang tamunya. Gadis itu masih saja menangis sesenggukan. Sedangkan Naruto terkapar di lantai ruang tamu sambil memandangi langit-langit ruang tamu rumah Sahabatnya.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan itu hiks.. benar Naruto.." ucap Sakura setelah ia mengambil obat dari kotak pertolongan pertama.

"Kalian semua.. tidak mengerti,"

"Aku sangat mencintai Shion-chan.. dan aku percaya dia bukan seperti yang kalian katakan!"

"Kalian semua tidak tahu apapun tentang Shion-chan! Jadi tutup mulut kalian!" Teriak Naruto. Pria itu bangkit dan pergi dari rumah Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak menonton tv, lihat saja kepalanya yang terombang ambing. Ia mengantuk.

Namun rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mendengar suara mesin mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya. Hinata sangat yakin itu mobil Naruto.

Dengan sigap Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah suaminya lebam-lebam.

"Na-naruto-san.. K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba memapah Naruto.

"Minggir!" ucap Naruto kasar. Pria itu berjalan sambil meringis menahan sakit pada wajah dan perutnya.

"Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata lirih sambil menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup.

...

Di dalam kamarnya, Naruto meringis ke sakitan. Ia memandangi wajahnya yang penuh luka.

"Cihh! Sialan, sakit juga pukulan si Teme." ucapnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru. Naruto lalu menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya ke ranjang king size miliknya.

 _'Besok juga pasti sembuh.'_ Batin Naruto.

Hinata masuk ke kamar Naruto setelah ia mengintip dan memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan kearah suaminya itu sambil membawa kompres es batu. Di kompresnya wajah memar Naruto. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengoleskan salep ke pipi Naruto dan menempelkan plester luka di sudut bibir pria itu.

Hinata tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

 _'Aku tidak tahu kau terluka karena apa.. Tapi.. Lekas sembuh Naruto-kun.'_ Batin gadis indigo itu sambil memandangi wajah Naruto.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah suaminya, Hinata keluar dari kamar Naruto dan pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Pria itu mendecih, dengan tergesa-gesa ia turun dari ranjang king size miliknya dan mencuci wajahnya.

Naruto meringis saat tangannya tanpa sengaja terlalu keras mencuci wajahnya yang lebam. Pria itu menatap bayangannya di cermin. Warna biru pada wajahnya mulai memudar dan sudut bibirnya di balut oleh plester luka.

"Hyuuga.." gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Setelah selesai, Naruto memutuskan untuk ke dapur karena perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi.

...

Naruto duduk dikursi makan dengan nyaman. Hidangan yang tersedia di depannya nampaknya sangat lezat. Namun, pria berambut pirang itu memilih untuk memandangi punggung istrinya yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"A-ano.. kenapa tidak di makan Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata, setelah gadis itu selesai mencuci piring dan duduk berseberangan dengan suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"I-itu.. Ku pikir Naruto-san sedang sakit, jadi tadi aku menelpon otou-san dan meminta ijin padanya bahwa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan rasa takut yang kentara.

"Kau pikir karena wajahku membiru aku tidak akan masuk kerja?! Kau anggap aku apa Hyuuga?! Kau menghinaku?! Lancang sekali kau Hyuuga!" Bentak Naruto sambil menatap tajam Hinata yang sedang menunduk. Seketika emosi pria itu memuncak.

Hinata yang merasa dimarahi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas kain taplak meja. Gadis itu berucap dengan lirih,

"Go-gomenasai.. Naruto-san.. A-aku hanya.. Ku pikir k-kau ti-"

Perkataan gadis itu di interupsi oleh Naruto. "Sudahlah!" Ucap pria itu kasar sambil menggebrak meja makan dan pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

Setelah di tinggal Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan sambil menatap hidangan yang tidak sedikit pun di sentuh oleh Naruto. Dan suara mesin mobil yang menjauh menjadi backsound dari tangis gadis cantik itu.

"Gomen..hiks.. Gomen.." Ucap gadis itu pilu disela-sela tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

Mood Naruto benar-benar buruk pagi ini. Pria itu bahkan membentak dan menatap tajam hampir setiap karyawannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Ya, tentu saja mereka penasaran dengan asal warna biru di wajah Naruto.

Dengan kasar, Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Minato dan langsung masuk tanpa peduli bahwa Tou-sannya itu menatapnya dengan murka.

"Dasar tidak sopan!," Ucap Minato geram. "Kata istrimu kau sakit." Lanjut Minato.

"Aku tidak sakit! Dia saja yang sok tahu!" ucap Naruto.

"Jaga ucapan mu Naruto! Hinata itu istrimu, dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu yang bonyok seperti ini." Ucap Minato sambil menatap tajam putranya.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya tanda ia bosan. Melihat respon putranya yang seperti itu, Minato menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi, darimana asal warna biru itu Naruto? Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Minato sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada sambil merilekskan posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar.

"Hanya perkelahian kecil." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Kurasa kau tahu bahwa peraturan perusahaan melarang untuk berkelahi dan aku bisa saja menskors mu jika kau seperti ini.. Walaupun kau putraku."

"Ya, lakukanlah sesuka Hatimu Tou-san." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Besok aku akan berangkat ke China. Dan ku harap kau bisa fokus mengambil alih urusan perusahaan." Ucap Minato dengan serius.

"Aku itu direktur, Otou-san. Dan aku memiliki pekerjaan sendiri."

"Kau menolak?!" Tanya Minato sambil memicingkan matanya. Nada suara pria paruh baya itu mulai meninggi.

Dan Naruto tahu kalau saat ini Tou-sannya itu mulai kesal. Jadi Naruto memilih mengalah dan bertanya, "Sampai kapan Otou-san di China?"

"Sekitar dua minggu." Jawab Minato santai. Naruto mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan Minato. "Rin akan memberikan jadwal mu." Lanjut Minato. Setelah itu, Naruto menunduk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat dan pergi dari ruangan Tou-sannya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menyetop sebuah taxi. Tentu saja Hinata tersenyum, ia akan pergi ke kantor suaminya. Sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok belakang, Hinata menatap kotak bento di tangannya.

"Ku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Naruto-kun.." Ucap gadis itu lirih.

Sesampainya di kantor Naruto, Hinata langsung menuju resepsionis dan bertanya dimana ruangan suaminya.

"Ano.. Permisi, dimana ruangan Naruto-kun?"

Resepsionis itu pun tanpa basa-basi langsung menjelaskan dimana letak ruangan Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Di sepanjang lorong kantor Namikaze corp. semua mata memandang kagum Hinata.

"Beruntung sekali bos punya istri seperti Hinata-san."

"Ku dengar mereka di jodohkan."

"Hinata-san cantik sekali."

Bisikan-bisikan memenuhi setiap langkah pelan Hinata. Gadis itu sebenarnya merasa risih, tetapi ia mencoba memaklumi apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya, Hinata berbelok dan masuk ke dalam lift. Di tekannya angka 7 pada tombol yang tersedia di dalam lift.

Hinata kini sudah sampai di lantai 7. Ia langsung berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan direktur pada pintunya. Belum sempat Hinata mengetuk pintu, pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut bak Nanas.

"A-a.. Sepertinya aku salah ruangan." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan akan berbalik untuk pergi. Namun, langkah gadis itu terhenti saat pria berambut Nanas itu membuka suaranya.

"Hinata-san?"

"Y-ya."

"Kau tidak salah, ini ruangan Naruto." Ucap pria itu datar.

Hinata tidak merespon dan masih saja menunduk sambil menggenggam erat kotak bento yang berada di tangannya.

"Hinata-san?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ah, ya, apa Naruto-kun ada di dalam?" Tanya gadis cantik itu. "Naruto tidak ada di dalam, Dia ada pertemuan dengan klien,"

"Astaga! betapa tidak sopannya aku," Ucap pria itu lagi sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan Nama ku Nara Shikamaru. Aku asisten Naruto. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Shikamaru akhirnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ini," Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan kotak bento yang ada di tangannya kepada Shikamaru. "Aku titip ini saja, sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat sibuk bekerja. Katakan padanya ini dari ku." Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku permisi dulu, arigatou Nara-san." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulus, Setelah itu ia pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru.

 _'Sumimasen.. Hinata-san.. Aku sudah berbohong kepadamu. Entah kau beruntung atau sial mendapatkan suami seperti Naruto. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, Naruto sangat beruntung.. ya, dia sangat beruntung memiliki istri yang baik seperti mu.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Ya, Shikamaru berbohong kepada Hinata. Ia berkata bahwa Naruto sedang ada pertemuan dengan klien. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Naruto sedang makan siang bersama Shion di sebuah restoran Prancis.

.

.

.

.

Hinata langsung pergi menuju butiknya setelah dari kantor Naruto. Gadis itu membuka pintu butik dan tersenyum sekilas saat melihat banyaknya orang yang meminati karyanya.

Namun, atensi gadis itu berhenti pada satu titik. Yaitu seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil berbincang dengan Ino.

"Toneri-kun?" Sapa Hinata.

Yang dipanggil pun akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Hai!" ucapnya.

"Hampir saja aku putus asa karena terlalu lama menunggu." Lanjut Toneri. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mulai mendekat kearah Toneri dan Ino. Ino yang merasa hanya menjadi obat nyamuk pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sepertinya yang lain mulai kerepotan mengurusi pelanggan. Aku kesana dulu ya.. Ja-ne." Ucap Ino.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengajak Toneri ke ruangannya. Ia pun menyuruh Toneri untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau disini Toneri-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya dan mulai mensketsa.

"Menemui Tuan putri." Jawab Toneri simple sambil memandangi Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menyambung kegiatannya lagi. Namun, Toneri terlalu intens menatap Hinata hingga gadis itu mulai terusik.

"Berhenti memandangi ku seperti itu Toneri-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Toneri dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti, kau cantik sih." Ucap Toneri sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum.

"Kau gombal." Respon Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Aku serius. Kau cantik. Sangat cantik.. Hinata."

 _'Tapi sayangnya kau bukan milikku lagi.'_ Ucap Toneri dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru langsung menghentikan langkah Naruto saat pria itu hendak duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Tadi Hinata-san kemari. Dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan kotak bento kepada Naruto.

"Cih, si Hyuuga itu,"

"Aku sudah kenyang dan aku tidak mau memakan ini. Makan saja jika kau mau, atau jika kau sudah makan siang, kau bisa membuangnya di tempat sampah depan." Ucap Naruto lagi dengan dingin. Pria itu bahkan menolak kotak bento yang akan di serahkan Shikamaru.

"Boleh aku mengucapkan satu kalimat?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang bosan kearah Bosnya itu.

"Silahkan." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Kau sialan Bos." Ucap Shikamaru dingin. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Pria berambut nanas itu pergi dari hadapan Naruto sambil membawa kotak bento yang di berikan Hinata tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membatu mencerna perkataan asistennya itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku memang sialan. Dan inilah aku." gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus saja melakukan hal yang sama, mengantarkan bento ke kantor Naruto. Rutinitas ini sudah digelutinya selama seminggu. Walaupun ia tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Naruto di kantor selama sepekan ini. Yang penting baginya adalah, Naruto selalu pulang kerumah dengan membawa kotak bento yang telah kosong.

"Naruto-kun ada pertemuan dengan klien lagi?" Tanya Hinata kepada Shikamaru saat gadis itu lagi-lagi datang ke kantor Naruto sambil membawa kotak bento.

"Begitulah Hinata-san."

Hinata menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan tubuh letihnya ke sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerja suaminya.

Sambil mengutak atik Handphone nya, Hinata meletakkan kotak bento di atas meja. Setelah itu ia juga meletakkan handphone nya di atas meja yang sama.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Nara-san... Berikan ini kepada Naruto-kun."

"Ha'i."

"Arigatou Nara-san." Ucap Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan suaminya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian Istri bosnya itu.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Handphone nya tertinggal di meja. Gadis itu kini telah memasuki taxi dan pergi menuju butiknya, seperti biasa.

...

Setengah jalan telah di tempuh Hinata, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyadari bahwa Handphone nya tertinggal di kantor suaminya.

"Oji-san, bisakah kita berbalik arah ke Namikaze corp. lagi? Ada barangku yang tertinggal di sana. Aku akan menambah ongkosnya." Ucap gadis itu penuh harap.

"Ha'i." Jawab supir taxi menyetujui. Dan taxi itu pun berbalik arah dan menuju Namikaze corp.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja tiba di kantornya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 13.42 siang. kira-kira 10 menit setelah kepergian Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelap mu itu, Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru setengah menyindir.

"Bukan urusanmu." Respon Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Hinata-san membawakan bento lagi. Ku harap kau mau mencobanya bos." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku sudah makan dengan Shion. Kau saja yang makan."

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya, Hari ini Temari membuatkan ku bento."

"Buang saja kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto datar dan cuek. "Kau itu kenapa Naruto? Tidak adakah sedikitpun rasa kasihan di hatimu kepada Hinata-san."

"Ku rasa tidak."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa keras kepalanya Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuangnya, Biar aku yang buang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil kotak bento yang terletak di atas meja dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bak sampah yang terletak di depan ruangan nya.

Baru saja Naruto akan menjatuhkan makanan buatan Hinata ke bak sampah, Tetapi kedatangan Shion yang tiba-tiba membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Shion-chan?"

"Hehe, kau pasti bingung kenapa aku ada disini kan Naruto-kun? Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Ucap Shion sambil memberikan saputangan Naruto yang beberapa waktu lalu di pinjamnya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kepala Shion dengan sayang.

"Etto.. Bento milik siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Si Hyuuga memberikan ini kepada ku." Ucap Naruto. Shion cemberut mendengar hal itu. Namun ekspresi cemberut di wajah gadis itu tergantikan dengan seringai saat gadis itu melihat Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Sepertinya istri Naruto itu ingin menuju ke ruangan Naruto, tetapi urung karena melihat ada Shion di sana.

"Kenapa di buang? Kelihatannya ini lezat.. Naruto-kun." Ucap Shion sambil mencomot sebuah tempura dari kotak bento yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Huumm.. ini lezat." Ucap Shion lagi.

"Aku membuangnya karena aku sudah makan siang denganmu, Shion-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Si Hyuuga itu sering sekali memberikan bento dan aku selalu menyuruh Shikamaru untuk memakannya." Ucap Naruto. Pria itu pun menjatuhkan seluruh isi bento ke dalam bak sampah. Shion menyeringai sekilas. Gadis itu menarik dasi Naruto hingga wajah pria itu sejajar dengannya dan langsung melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menduga tindakan tiba-tiba dari Shion tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kotak bento yang terbuat dari kaca, hingga kotak bento itu pecah menjadi keping-keping yang mustahil untuk disambung kembali dan menimbulkan bunyi yang menyayat indra pendengaran.

PRRAANG.

Namun, bunyi pecahan kaca itu bahkan tidak bisa menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu.

Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Shion. Mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menumpahkan liquid bening. Apalagi saat ia melihat Kekasih Suaminya mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melebarkan jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya hingga membentuk huruf V.

Ya, satu hal yang Hinata ketahui. Shion menyadari keberadaannya disana. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata berlari menuju lift dan pergi ke lantai bawah. Ia tidak sanggup. Benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Kupikir hiks.. Kalian sudah berakhir. Tapi, A-aku salah.. hiks." Ucap gadis itu lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Taman Konoha di siang hari memang sepi pengunjung. Namun hal itu lah yang disukai Hinata. Dari dahulu ia berteman dengan kesendirian. Semenjak kaa-sannya meninggal, Hinata menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak selengkap sebelumnya.

Ia merasa kesepian. Apalagi Otou-sannya menjadi sangat workaholic sepeninggalan ibunya. Walaupun kebutuhan finansialnya selalu di penuhi oleh Tou-sannya, Tetapi bukan itu yang Hinata butuhkan.

Ia membutuhkan cinta.

Neji yang menjadi lebih sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. Hanabi yang selalu menangis saat bayi. Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini.

Ia sangat menyayangi Kaa-sannya, tetapi mungkin Tuhan lebih menyayangi Kaa-sannya hingga Tuhan lebih cepat membawa Kaa-sannya kesisi-Nya.

Dan saat kepergian Okaa-sannya, Hinata hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan mengirimkannya seorang Malaikat yang dapat menjelma menjadi pangeran.

Tetapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil terjadi. Saat ia dewasa, Tuhan bahkan mengirimkan kepadanya seorang suami yang jauh dari kata Pangeran atau bahkan Malaikat.

Pria itu, Naruto, dia begitu dingin.

Dan jahat.

Hinata menangis dalam diam sambil menatap air mancur yang menjadi penghias taman konoha. Otak nya terus memutar ulang kejadian di kantor suaminya tadi. Percakapan Pria itu dengan Shion, Kemesraan yang mereka lakukan, hingga kotak bento yang pecah.

Sama seperti kotak bento itu, hati Hinata kini remuk redam. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Hiks.. kau jahat Naruto-kun.. Kau jahat.. hiks,"

"A-aku hiks.. Aku membenci mu... hiks." Ucap gadis itu disela tangisannya.

Tiba-tiba tempat kosong di sebelah Hinata diisi oleh seseorang.

"Jangan menangis.. Hinata." Ucap orang itu.

"To-Toneri-kun..," Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Bagaimana biasa? hiks." lanjut gadis itu.

"Dulu kita sering datang kesini jika sedang memiliki masalah. Apa kau lupa?" Tanya Toneri dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa.

"Iie..hiks.."

"Jika kau butuh tempat untuk menangis, aku siap menjadi tempat mu." Ucap Toneri sambil memeluk Hinata dan membiarkan gadis cantik itu menangis sesenggukan. Kemeja Toneri bahkan basah oleh air mata Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kin.. hikss.. dia.. hikss.. Jahat.."

Toneri hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dia jahat.. hiks..,"

"Aku ingin membencinya... hiks,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa.. A-aku hiks.. mencintai Naruto-kun."

JLEEB, ucapan terakhir Hinata bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menancap di dada Toneri. Tetapi pria itu masih saja menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Hinata meluapkan isi hatinya.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata mulai merasa baikan, Toneri pun membuka suaranya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Apa kau mau ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Toneri sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi dari taman konoha.

.

.

.

.

Handphone Naruto bergetar tanda seseorang sedang menelpon pria itu. Dan saat Naruto melihat nama siapa yang tertera di sana, ia jadi malas untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

Tetapi handphone nya terus saja bergetar dan hal itu sangat mengganggu Naruto. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Naruto mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'Ada apa?' Tanya Naruto to the point pada penelpon di ujung sana.

'Baka aniki akan mengadakan pertunangan malam ini, pukul 20.00 di Hotel Mozart, dia menyuruhku mengundangmu.'

'Ya, aku akan datang Teme.'

'Ajak Hinata-san juga.' ucap Sasuke. 'Aku tidak mau.' Jawab Naruto simple.

'Kau harus mengajaknya Dobe, Hiashi-san dan Neji juga ada di acara itu. Akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan jika kau tidak mengajak Hinata-san.'

'Ya.' Jawab Naruto datar. Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan berkata,

'Sebenarnya aku malas menghubungi mu, tetapi aku tidak ingin membuat baka aniki kecewa. Lagi pula Sakura terus saja memaksaku untuk berbaikan dengan mu.'

'Ku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau katakan.' Ucap Naruto.

Klik. Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

.

Toneri membuka penutup mata Hinata setelah gadis itu merengek-rengek penasaran.

"Taaraaa.. Kau masih ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Toneri.

"I-ini.. Konoha senior high.." Ucap Hinata tanpa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Gadis itu bahkan berlari masuk menuju area sekolah yang sudah sepi karena hari sudah menjelang senja. Toneri tersenyum melihat sikap Hinata yang langsung berubah menjadi ceria, seperti tidak ada beben pada diri gadis itu.

Toneri melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hinata. Langkah cepat Hinata akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Kita sering makan bento bersama di tempat ini." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya, dan aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu disini."

Perkataan Toneri barusan membuat Hinata terdiam dan berbalik menatap Toneri.

"Ya." respon gadis itu.

"Gomen karena aku meninggalkan mu ke New York tanpa kabar." Ucap Toneri sarat akan penyesalan.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu sejak dulu." Entah mengapa Toneri merasa bahwa Hinata merespon perkataannya dengan dingin.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Hinata."

Mendengar pengakuan Toneri membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi.. Toneri-kun..,"

"Gomen..,"

"Gomen-ne.." Ucap gadis itu. Namun ketiadaan respon dari Toneri membuat gadis indigo itu membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat Toneri meremas rambut putih nya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan panik, Hinata mendekat kearah Toneri.

"Kau kenapa Toneri-kun? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya gadis itu sabil memegangi bahu Toneri demi menarik atensi pria itu.

"K-kepalaku.. akh!" pekik Toneri kesakitan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha membopong tubuh Toneri.

"Jangan! Antar aku akh.. ke apartemen ku di Tsuki street." Ucap Toneri. Hinata mengangguk dan membawa Toneri ke apartemen pria itu dengan menggunakan mobil Toneri.

.

.

.

.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto saat pria itu menyadari bahwa Handphone Hinata tertinggal di kantornya. Pantas saja gadis itu tidak menjawab telponnya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru, Naruto pergi dari kantor menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana ia kembali memaki-maki karena tidak menemukan sosok Hinata dimana-mana.

"Ini sudah malam! Sial, kemana si Hyuuga itu pergi?!"

Sekelebat ingatan Naruto kini kembali ke hari dimana ia melihat Hinata diantar pulang oleh seseorang pria.

"Cih! Kau bersenang-senang rupanya! Akan ku beri kau pelajaran Hyuuga, tunggu saja!" Ucap Naruto dengan rahang mengeras tanda pria itu sedang marah.

Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi ke pesta pertunangan Itachi tanpa Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memandangi wajah damai Toneri yang sedang tertidur. Ia akui pria di hadapannya ini begitu tampan. Dan pria yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah..

Cinta pertamanya.

Mengelus rambut Toneri sekilas, Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan keluar dari apartemen Toneri. Namun sebelum pergi dari apartemen Toneri, Hinata berbisik di telinga Toneri.

"Aku menyayangi mu Toneri-kun.. Tetapi yang ku cintai sekarang adalah Naruto-kun.. Gomenasai.."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menajamkan indra penglihatannya saat tanpa sengaja matanya itu menangkap eksistensi Shion di hotel mozart. Beribu pertanyaan muncul memenuhi otaknya.

 _'Sedang apa Shion-chan disini?'_

Namun pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab saat Naruto melihat seorang pria berambut merah, pria yang sama seperti di dalam foto yang pernah di berikan Sasuke mendekat kearah Shion.

Mereka bahkan bergandenan tangan disana. Menggertakkan giginya, Naruto langsung berhenti memandangi pasangan mesra itu.

 _'Dasar penipu! Sialan!'_ Batin Naruto sakit hati.

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto kembali ke pesta Itachi dan minum-minum disana. Ia bahkan meracau tidak karuan saking mabuknya.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pulang kerumahnya.

Di tengah racauannya, Naruto berkata "Kau hik benar Teme.. Shion hik Sialan! Penipu! hik."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukkan Naruto kedalam mobilnya.

"Akhirnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya Dobe."

.

.

.

.

Hinata menonton dorama di televisi ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan Hinata begitu terkejut saat melihat Naruto di bopong oleh Sasuke.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Naruto-kun kenapa?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Dia mabuk berat. Dimana kamar kalian?" Sasuke balik bertanya kepada Hinata.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya menunjukkan letak kamar Naruto. Sasuke pun membopong tubuh Naruto hingga ke kamar. Setelah itu, Sasuke ijin untuk pergi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Arigatou Uchiha-san.." kata Hinata sambil menyaksikan kepergian Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hn."

...

Hinata kembali ke kamar Naruto untuk melihat keadaan suaminya. Dilihatnya suaminya itu menggeliat tak nyaman dan berkeringat. Dengan sigap dilepasnya jas yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu kepelukannya. Hinata ingin berontak namun Naruto menahan Hinata itu dengan mencium gadis itu.

"Hentikan hiks.. Naruto-kun.."

Namun Naruto seperti tuli. Ia tidak mendengarkan Hinata sama sekali.

Malam itu.. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa malam itu akan menjadi malam pertama mereka.

Setelah kegiatan mereka selesai, Naruto memeluk tubuh rapuh istrinya dan berkata,

"Gomen-ne..,"

"Aishiteru..," Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Luapan bahagia bercampur jadi satu memenuhi rongga dada wanita itu.

Namun perkataan pria itu selanjutnya mampu meluluh lantakkan semua kebahagiaannya.

"Shion-chan.." Lanjut Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Air mata Hinata tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Di lepaskannya pelukan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Sakit fisik dan batin.

Di ambilnya pakaian nya yang berserakan. Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata pergi ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

Di kamarnya, Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan Shower dan mendudukan dirinya di bawah guyuran shower.

Hinata tidak peduli bahwa ia akan sakit jika terus berada di bawah air. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah..

Menghilangkan luka di hatinya yang sudah menganga lebar.

"A-aku.. hiks.. tidak bisa.. hikss.. ti-tidak bisa lagi.. mencintaimu.. hiks.. Naruto-kun.." Ucap wanita itu lirih disela tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Huaaa Akhirnya.. selesai juga Chap 5.**

 **Arigatou untuk semua yang udah ngereview, fav n follow di chap sebelumnya. Gomen karena Ren nggak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu dan Ren juga nggak bisa update kilat.**

 **Soalnya Ren punya banyak tugas di dunia nyata. Harap maklum ya minna-san..**

 **Akhir kata, Jaaa-ne di MWL chap 6 :) .**


	6. I Have A Reason

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih saja betah berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi. Wanita itu bahkan sudah menggigil kedinginan dan bibirnya nampak membiru. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan tekad Hinata untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah ia seperti ini.

Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya kedepannya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa mungkin saja besok hari ia akan masuk di berita utama koran dengan judul berita 'Seorang Wanita Tewas Kedinginan di Kamar Mandi.' Atau 'Berlama-lama di Bawah Shower Akhirnya membuat Wanita Ini Tewas.'. Ia tidak mempedulikan semua itu.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata merasa geli dan sangat konyol. Ia tidak pernah berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini. Namun jika itu takdirnya, ia akan menerimanya.

Tetapi sisi lain wanita itu menolak untuk mati dengan cara seperti ini. Jika ia harus mati, setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan sebelum Tuhan menjemputnya.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya tanda ia meresapi setiap tetesan air yang berjatuhan. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Hinata bertekat untuk melunturkan seluruh luka di hatinya, hingga esok hari saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ia dapat bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan pria itu.

Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Semakin keras ia mencoba, semakin banyak rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Semakin gigih ia berusaha, semakin banyak luka yang ditorehkan. Karena Suaminya itu selalu memiliki alasan untuk membencinya. Jadi untuk saat ini.. Biarkan Dia membenci Naruto.

Karena ia,

Juga memiliki alasan untuk membenci pria itu.

.

.

.

.

 **6\. I Have A Reason**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika alarmnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sambil menekan-nekan pelipisnya, Pria itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tetapi, baru selangkah ia berjalan, Naruto merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan pakaiannya.

Kenapa pakaiannya jadi terlihat berantakan seperti ini?

Sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, pria bermarga Namikaze itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Ia memilih mengabaikan pikirannya karena kepalanya sangat sakit dan tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Ia hangover.

Mengambil handuknya, Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan kasar dan langsung berendam di dalam bathup.

...

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Ia lapar. Namun, pria itu harus menelan kekecewaan karena meja makan yang bisanya tersaji berbagai macam hidangan itu kini terlihat begitu bersih. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan keberadaan istrinya di dapur.

Wajah pria itu menampakkan ekspresi kesal yang begitu kentara saat ini. Ia berkeliling di seluruh ruangan dan meneriakkan nama istrinya berkali-kali. Namun wanita itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Ia naik ke lantai atas dan dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar istrinya.

Tetapi yang ia temukan hanya ranjang kosong dengan seprei yang sudah rapi. Ia tidak dapat menemukan istrinya dimanapun. Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

' _Berani sekali dia pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini! Kau pikir kau itu siapa Hyuuga?!'_ Pikir pria itu.

' _Tapi untuk apa juga aku memikirkan si Hyuuga itu. Tanpa dia pun, aku bisa makan di luar.'_ Batin pria berkulit tan itu. Naruto sudah hendak pergi dari kamar Hinata jika saja ia tidak mendengar samar-samar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi Hinata.

' _Mungkinkah dia sedang mandi?'_ Batin Pria itu lagi. Namun setelahnya Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Jika istrinya sedang mandi, itu sudah cukup baginya. Itu artinya wanita itu tidak sedang pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Dan artinya wanita itu tidak akan mendapatkan kemarahan besar darinya.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali kerumahnya setelah kira-kira meninggalkan tempat itu selama 30 menit. Kini perutnya sudah kenyang dan ia berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika ia merasakan bahwa rumahnya masih sama seperti setengah jam lalu.

Terasa kosong dan hampa. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana.

Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kakainya menuju lantai atas. Tanpa permisi, pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dan duduk di ranjang wanita itu. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Hinata sudah pergi ke butiknya. Namun lagi-lagi suara air di dalam kamar mandi begitu mengganggunya.

Ini sudah 30 menit berlalukan?

' _Apa si Hyuuga itu lupa mematikan air?'_

Pria itu akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berrjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi dan memangil nama Hinata.

"Hyuuga. Apa kau ada di dalam?"

"Hyuuga!" Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar mandi dan hal itu cukup membuat Naruto gelisah. Akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Istrinya dan betepa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Hinata pingsan di bawah shower.

"Hyuuga.." gumam Naruto lirih sambil menangkap tubuh rapuh wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Di bawanya tubuh dingin Hinata kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya setelah ia mematikan shower. Ia tidak peduli bahwa baju dan tubuhnya akan basah.

Naruto membawa tubuh Hinata ke ranjang. Dengan sigap, Naruto menuju lemari dan mengambil secara acak pakaian Hinata. Ia mengganti pakaian basah wanita itu dengan pakaian yang kering. Setelah selesai, di tutupnya tubuh istrinya itu dengan selimut tebal hingga mencapai leher wanita itu.

Rasa panik langsung melanda Naruto saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menelpon seseorang untuk memeriksa keadaan istrinya. Tidak sampai 15 menit, orang yang di tunggu-tunggu Naruto akhirnya tiba.

"Sensei, Hyuu-ah, maksudku Hinata-chan, dia sedang sakit. Tolong periksa keadaannya." Ucap Naruto. Kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah pria itu dan Shizune hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto menuju kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Shizune mengerutkan dahinya sembari masih memeriksa Hinata. Wanita itupun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia terkena Hipotermia." Ucap wanita itu. Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata menuju mobilnya, di ikuti oleh Shizune yang berada di belakang pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Sesampainya di Konoha International Hospital, Hinata langsung di bawa ke IGD dan di tangani di sana. Narutopun hanya boleh menunggu di luar ruangan meskipun saat ini ia sangat ingin sekali melihat keadaan istrinya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Shizune dan beberapa orang perawat dari dalam sana.

"Ambilkan lampu pemanas!" Ucap Shizune dari dalam ruangan.

"Periksa suhu tubuh dan denyut nadinya kembali!"

"Suhu tubuhnya sangat tidak memungkinkan." Ucap salah satu perawat.

"Ambil mesin hemodialisis, kita harus menghangatkan darah pasien!"

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan langsung mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Tubuh rapuh dan dingin wanita itu, Naruto dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

' _Kenapa kau senekat ini Hyuuga? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?'_ Batin pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Shizune dan para perawat yang membantu wanita itu keluar dari ruang IGD. Melihat hal itu, langsung saja Naruto menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan Sensei?" Tanya Naruto. Shizune memandang lekat-lekat wajah Naruto dan menghela nafas.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Naruto. Bisakah kau ikut ke ruanganku sekarang?"

Narutopun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki wanita itu menuju ruangannya.

….

Ruangan selua berwarna putih tulang langsung menyapa indra penglihatan Naruto ketika memasuki ruangan Shizune. Interior simple namun berkelas menambahkan kesan bahwa Konoha International Hospital memang rumah sakit terbaik seantero Jepang.

"Apa yang ingin sensei katakan? Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan?" Tanya pria itu tidak sabar.

"Duduklah." Ucap Shisune sambil mempersilahkan Pria itu menduduki kusri yang berada di hadapannya dan Narutopun menurut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sensei?" Desak Naruto, lagi.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Tetapi dia masih harus di rawat di sini, jadi kami menyiapkan sebuah ruangan VIP untuknya."

"Syuklah dia tidak apa-apa." Gumam pria itu pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Shizune. "Naruto." Panggil Shizune.

"Ha'i Sensei?"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ini masih musim panas dan tidak mungkin dia terkena hipotermia tanpa sebab. Apa lagi tubuhnya begitu dingin dan kulitnya memucat. Bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini kepadaku?" Tanya Shizune penuh selidik.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu sensei." Dustanya.

"Jawab dengan jujur Naruto. Aku telah mengenalmu sejak kau masih menjadi bocah ingusan dan kurasa tidak ada gunanya kau berbohong kepadaku."

"Aku menemukannya," Ada jeda panjang disana.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri dibawah guyuran shower. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berada di bawah sana." Lanjut pria itu.

Shizune memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya kembali. Dengan hati-hati ia berkata kepada Naruto,"Bukannya aka ingin ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tangga kalian, tapi.. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata-san?"

Naruto hanya terdiam. Wajah pria itu datar tanpa menampilkan sedikitpun emosi disana. Dan ketidak adaan respon dari pria itu, membuat Shizune semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Aku tahu betul bahwa kamarmu ada di lantai bawah Naruto. Bukan berarti aku menghakimimu atau apa, tetapi aku merasa, kau yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar atas. Jika kau memiliki masalah dengannya, tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu Naruto."

"Perasaan wanita begitu sensitive dan kau harus berusaha memahaminya." Nasihat Shizune.

"Apa sudah cukup bicaramu Sensei?" Tanya Naruto datar. Shizune terdiam mendengar Naruto angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ceramah darimu Sensei. Ini hidupku, Aku yang menjalaninya. Jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupanku."

"Karena seberapa bahagianya atau seberapa sulitnya hidupku, hanya aku yang merasakannya." Ucap Naruto dingin. Pria itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia berbalik dan mendatangi Shizune kembali. Di ambilnya cek dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkan cek itu di hadapan Shizune.

"Kuharap kau mau tutup mulut dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Hanya ini yang kuminta darimu, jika kau benar-benar ingin membantuku, Sensei." Ucap pria itu, lalu Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan Shizune.

Shizune hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi selembar cek dengan nominal sangat besar berada di hadapannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan menbawa cek itu menuju tempat sampah kering yang berada di ruangannya. Disobeknya cek itu dengan perlahan.

"Sumimasen, Naruto." Ucap wanita itu lirih.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk diam dan memandangi Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri. Dengan ragu, di raihnya sebelah tangan Hinata yang tidak terpasang infus.

"Apa kau senang melihat aku seperti ini sekarang? Cepatlah sadar. Aku," Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu menghembuskannya.

"Mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyuuga."

"Jadi cepatlah sadar dan buka matamu itu." Ucap pria itu lagi. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto berjalan menuju Sofa yang berada di kamar tempat Hinata di rawat dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disana.

Terlalu banyak hal tidak terduga yang terjadi sepanjang pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Warna putih adalah hal pertama yang di lihat Hinata saat wanita itu bangun. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat langit-langit ruangan tempat ia berada. Seingatnya, ia terakhir kali berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan langit-langit berwarna biru dan bukan berwarna putih seperti ini.

Seingatnya ia juga berada di bawah guyuran Shower dan pakaiannya basah. Tetapi ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan air di tubuhnya.

' _Sepertinya hanya halusinasiku.'_ Batin wanita itu. Dengan perlahan di edarkanya pandangannya kesegala arah dan mata lavendernya itu menangkap eksistensi Naruto.

Pria itu..

' _Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Dimana aku sekarang?'_

Hinata terus saja mengawasi Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mulai menunjukkan pergerakan, namun Hinata terus saja memandangi Naruto hingga pria itu membuka matanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Hyuuga. Kau sudah sadar." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa. Hinata terdiam namun sedetik kemudian, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan dari pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Aku akan memanggil Sensei sekarang juga." Ucap Naruto. Pria itu menekan tombol yang berada di sisi ranjang Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian Shizune datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Dan saat pemeriksaan itulah Hinata baru menyadari jika ia berada di rumah sakit.

Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya, Shizune langsung membuka suaranya, "Tubuhnya mulai stabil. Mungkin sore nanti Hinata-san boleh pulang." Ucap wanita itu, lalu ia pergi dari kamar rawat Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hening dan canggung langsung menyerang Naruto dan Hinata setelah kepergian Shizune. Mereka hanya terdiam dan membisu, menunggu satu sama lain untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto. Namun pertanyaan pria itu di balas Hinata dengan pertanyaan juga, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Bahkan nada suara wanita itu terdengar dingin dan datar.

"Apakah salah kalau aku menunggu istriku untuk sadar?" Sebenarnya Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan main-main, untuk mencairkan suasana yang begitu kaku. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan meresponya dengan serius.

"Istri kau bilang? Sejak kapan kau menganggap aku itu istrimu? Dan lagi, sepertinya kau bukan menungguku untuk sadar. Tapi kau menungguku untuk mati." Ucap Hinata asal. Naruto menjadi berang mendengar penuturan Hinata, entah mengapa ia merasa wanita di hadapannya ini begitu berbeda. Namun ia berusaha menekan emosinya, biar bagaimanapun, Hinata baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Iie, aku memang menunggumu untuk sadar dan berterimakasih kepadaku. Jika saja aku tidak menemukanmu mungkin saja saat ini kau,"

"Sudah mati kedinginan." Lanjut pria itu. Ada kilat kemarahan di mata Hinata saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dan pria dihadapannya itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kemarahannya.

"Arigatou karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari 'Kematian'," Wanita itu begitu menekankan intonsainya pada kata kematian yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Tetapi sebenarnya jika kau tidak menyelamatkan aku tadi, aku juga tetap akan berterimakasih. Karena aku lebih senang mati daripada harus bertemu lagi denganmu." Entah darimana Hinata belajar kalimat seperti itu, tetapi yang jelas wanita itu mengucapkan apapun yang terlintas di otaknya tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Pria itu menatap Hinata dengan tajam lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Seharusnya ku biarkan saja kau mati Hyuuga. Setidaknya satu pengganggu di hidupku akan hilang jika saja aku tidak menolongmu tadi,"

"Aku menyesal sudah menyelamatkanmu." Lanjut pria itu. Setelah itu hanya terdengar bunyi pintu yang di tutup secara kasar. Naruto pergi.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Di tumpahkannya seluruh cairan bening yang sejak tadi terus mendesaknya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Ya, setidaknya hanya isakan kecil. Namun isakan kecil itu akhirnya berubah menjadi tangisan pilu yang begitu menyayat indra pendengaran. Dan siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah lama memendam semuanya.

Semua beban yang di timpakan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya saat tiba di rumah mewahnya. Ia masih saja kesal dan marah saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal dengan kepolosannya kini telah berubah menjadi Hyuuga Hinata yang pandai mengembalikan kalimatnya?

' _Sial!'_

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggapai Handphonenya dan hendak menghubungi Shion. Namun saat matanya sudah menangkap nama Shion di kontak handphonenya, ia urung menelpon gadis itu. Ia teringat akan pengkhianatan yang telah di lakukan Shion di malam pertunangan Itachi.

' _Dasar penipu sialan! Akan ku buat kau menderita Sialan!'_ Batin Naruto, bahkan rahang pria itu nampak mengeras. Dengan cepat jari-jari tangannya menghapus nomor Shion dari kontaknya. Memblokir dan mengUnfriend Shion di berbagai jejaring sosial.

Bukannya mereda, kemarahan Naruto semakin bertambah. Dengan kasar pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan berusaha menutup matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali dan melihat ke sekitar.

Ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada sepreinya. Terdapat noda berwarna merah disana. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ke malam saat di adakannya pertunangan Itachi. Ia ingat betapa marah dan kecewanya dirinya saat melihat Shion bersama pria lain, dan hal itu mengakibatkan ia minum-minum hingga mabuk dan membuat Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang.

Setelah itu, Hinata membantunya dan -

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Ini salahnya! Wanita itu berada di bawah shower karenanya. Pasti Hinata merasa kotor setelah bersamanya semalam dan berusaha membilasnya dengan air shower.

' _Gomenasai Hyuuga.. Aku sudah berbuat dosa padamu. Pantas saja jika kau lebih memilih untuk mati daripada diselamatkan oleh orang brengsek sepertiku.'_ Batin pria itu sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar dan segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Ia harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ia akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah tiba di rumah sakit beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu dengan tenang melangkahkan kedua kakinya demi mencapai kamar rawat Hinata. Naruto menghirup udara sejenak. Ia sedikit ragu sebenarnya untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat istrinya di rawat mengingat tentang pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang kurang mengenakkan, dan juga sebuah fakta yang baru disadarinya.

Namun akhirnya pria itu memutar knop pintu dan langsung masuk ke Ruangan Hinata. Di lihatnya seorang perawat tengah membujuk Hinata untuk memakan makanan yang telah di sediakan oleh rumah sakit dan sepertinya wanita itu terus saja menolak.

Naruto mendekat kearah mereka dan menawarkan diri pada perawat tersebut untuk menyuapi Hinata. Dan jelas saja perawat itu sangat senang. Naruto mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur itu ke mulut Hinata, tetapi wanita itu terus saja menolak dengan cara menghindari sendok yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Naruto setelah perawat yang tadi ingin menyuapi Hinata, pergi dari kamar rawat wanita itu.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku tidak mau makan, itu bukan urusanmu!" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan ketus. Sangat tidak _Hyuuga Hinata_ Sekali.

"Kau harus makan Hyuuga. Setidaknya pikirkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang tenang. Pria itu terus saja mencoba menyuapi Hinata hingga akhirnya wanita itu kesal dan menepis sendok berisi bubur tersebut dengan kasar. Perbuatan wanita itu mengakibatkan bubur yang tadinya berada di sendok, kini telah berceceran di lantai.

Namun sekali lagi, Naruto dengan sabar menghadapi kemarahan wanita itu. Di ambilnya tisu yang terletak di atas meja dan di bersihkannya sisa-sisa bubur yang ada di lantai.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau makan bubur. Katakan kepadaku Hyuuga, apa yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi makananmu? Aku tahu kau belum sarapan dari tadi pagi."

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Kecuali.. Yang ku inginkan adalah," Hinata sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya hingga membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi penasaran.

"Kau pergi dari sini, Naruto." Ucap Hinata dingin. Naruto tersentak mendengar apa yang istrinya ucapkan dan bagaimana nada wanita itu saat menyebutkan kalimat tadi. Ia begitu kecewa.

' _Beginikah rasanya di abaikan dan tidak di hargai?'_

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kau istirahatkan dan cepatlah sembuh." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari ranjang Hinata dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Hinat telah di ijinkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Wanita itu dengan cuek langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lantai atas tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto. Melihat kelakuan istrinya yang seperti ingin membalsa dendam padanya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Ia lelah. Menghadapi wanita yang sedang marah memang sangat merepotkan.

Malamnya, Naruto bahkan harus delivery karena Hinata sama sekali tidak memasak. Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di kamarnya dan tidak ingin diganggu.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Hyuuga, ayo kita makan malam!"

"Hyuuga, buka pintunya." Ucap Naruto sambil memutar-mutar knop pintu, namun pintu kamar Hinata tidak dapat terbuka. Pria itu sedikit khawatir melihat istrinya tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Hingga akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata.

BRAAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Teriak Hinata marah. Wanita itu kini hanya menekan jubah mandinya dengan rambut yang masih basah. Dan Naruto salah tingkah melihat penampilan istrinya yang menurutnya sangat Wow.

"Ano- aku-" Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan normal.

"Apa? Astaga Naruto, kau membuat pintu kamarku rusak!" Hinata begitu murka sekarang. Naruto yang tadinya kehilangan kata-kata, kini pria itu jadi teringat apa yang ingin ia ucapkan,

"Habisnya aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kau tidak keluar kamar dari tadi sore. Dan hey, Kenapa kau mandi malam Hyuuga?" Kini Naruto yang balik memarahi Hinata.

"Aku tertidur jadi tidak sempat mandi." Jawab wanita itu asal. Namun ketiadaan respon dari Naruto membuat Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pria itu. Ia melihat dari ekor matanya pria itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Hinata sadar, apa yang telah menjadi fokus pria itu saat ini dan arti dari tatapan itu. Naruto tengah menatap dirinya yang hanya menggunakan jubah mandi. Dengan wajah memerah antara malu, marah, dan kesal, Hinata menatap garang Naruto dan mengusir pria itu dari kamarnya.

"Pergi kau dari sini, Naruto!" Usir wanita itu sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto. Dan setelah pria itu pergi, Hinata mengambil bajunya secara asal dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi ia berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya, "Dasar Naruto no Baka!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum setelah keluar dari kamar Hinata. Setidaknya interaksi antara dirinya dan Hinata tidak kaku lagi. Pria itu akhirnya pergi ke dapur untuk menata makanan yang tadi ia pesan. Ia akan menyiapkan makan malam.

Untuk dirinya dan Hinata, tentu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata muncul ke dapur dan mendatangi Naruto.

"Kau memesan makanan?" Tanya wanita itu. Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Hinata, ia tidak menduga istrinya itu berani menampakan wajahnya setelah kejadian menegangkan sepanjang hari ini, serta kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi. Namun akhirnya pria itu menjawab dengan sangat antusias,

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku tahan tidak makan." Ucup pria itu setengah melucu. Hinata memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

' _Kenapa Naruto bersikap baik dan menyenangkan seperti ini? Apa motif pria itu sebenarnya?'_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa Hyuuga?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Mereka baru saja akan makan jika saja seseorang tidak menelpon Naruto.

'Moshi-moshi.' Ucap suara di sebrang sana.

'Ada apa kau menelponku? Kau mengganggu waktu makanku saja!' Ucap Naruto kesal.

'Sumimasen Bos, ada beberapa berkas yang ku kirim ke emailmu, cek jika kau sudah selesai makan.' Ucap si penelpon- Shikamaru -.

'Iya, aku akan mengeceknya.' Jawab Naruto dengan malas.

'Baiklah urusanku sudah selesai. Kau makanlah Naruto.' Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada dan pemilihan kata informal. Pria berambut nanas itu hampir saja mematika sambungannya jika saja Naruto tidak mencegahnya.

'Tunggu!' Ucap Naruto.

'Apa?'

'Ini tentang Shion..' Ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia, kini wajah wanita itu menampakkan ekspresi aneh. Ia menampakkan ekspersi terluka ketika nama Shion muncul disana. Entah mengapa setiap nama itu disebutkan, hatinya akan terasa begitu sakit.

Seperti ada sebuah pisau yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya saat ini. Ia akan teringat kejadian malam itu, saat Naruto menyebutkan nama Shion dan bukan namanya saat mereka telah selesai melaksanakan malam pertama mereka.

Dengan langkah cepat dan mata berkaca-kaca, Hinata pergi dari ruang makan menuju lantai atas. Nafsu makanya hilang seketika saat itu juga. Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu peka hanya menatap heran kepergian Hinata dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru.

'Ada apa dengan kekasih gelapmu itu?' Tanya Shikamaru, jelas sekali pria itu sangat malas mendengarkan perihal Shion.

'Blokir Kartu kredit dan rekening Shion yang dulu aku berikan.' Ucap pria itu tegas.

'Wow… Apa yang terjadi denganmu Bos? Perubahan drastis macam apa ini?'

'Jangan banyak tanya Shikamaru. Aku sudah muak dengan gadis itu. Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.'

'Baik Bos.' Klik. Sambungan diputuskan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali naik ke lantai atas, pria itu mendatangi Hinata dan mencoba membujuk wanita itu untuk makan, namu wanita itu menolaknya.

"Kau kenapa Hyuuga? Beberapa saat yang lalu kau sudah terlihat baik-baik saja, kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini lagi?" Tanya Naruto, pria itu mulai kesal dengan perilaku Hinata yang gampang berubah-rubah seperti ini. Membuatnya pusing.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau makan. Aku ingin sendirian, Jangan menggangguku, Naruto!" Usir wanita itu sambil membalikkan badannya untuk membelakangi Naruto dari posisi tidurnya. Ya, kejadian yang sama seperti di rumah sakit. Hinata mengusir Naruto.

Naruto mendecih mendengar pengusiran Hinata, dengan kasar dan murka pria itu berkata, "Baiklah jika itu maumu Hyuuga! Jika kau sakit urus saja dirimu sendiri. Aku muak dengan kelakuan labilmu. Kau itu bukan remaja tanggung lagi Hyuuga!"

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai terisak,

Lagi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata bangun lebih awal dan memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Namun saat Hidangan sudah tersaji dengan lengkap, Hinata bahkan belum melihat batang hidung pria itu.

Dan saat ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kamar pria itu, di lihatnya Naruto sudah siap dengan baju kerja serta stelan jas yang licin. Pria itu bahkan sudah menyediakan tasnya dan siap berangkat kerja.

Saat mereka berpapasan, Naruto hanya menatap Hinata sekilas dengan tatapan datar dan dinginya, lalu pria itu memilih untuk mengabaikan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya dan berlalu pergi.

"Dia mengabaikanku,"

"Dia mengabaikan masakkan yang ku buat,"

"Selalu saja se-seperti ini, padahal hiks, p-padahal aku sudah berharap setinggi ini padamu. Aku sudah mencoba melupakan kebencianku padamu.. T-tapi kenapa?." Ucap Wanita itu lirih. Dengan pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Ittadaikimasu.." ucap Hinata lirih kepada dirinya sendiri dan mulai memakan makanan yang mulai mendingin itu.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada satupun perkataan Shikamaru yang diserap oleh Naruto saat pria berambut bak nanas itu menjelaskan bahan untuk meeting mereka dengan klien siang ini. Naruto hanya melamun dan menatap kosong kearah depan. Pikirannya entah mengapa kini mengarah kepada Hinata.

' _Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan setelah aku mengabaikannya.'_ Pikir pria itu. Shikamaru yang merasa perkataannya tidak di dengar langsung meneriaki Naruto tepat di telinga pria berkulit tan itu.

"Boss, Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?!"

Naruto tersentak dan berkata, "Ah, Gomen Shikamaru. Aku hanya kurang fokus." Kilah pria itu. Namun Shikamaru yang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Junior High tahu betul bahwa kini Naruto sedang ada masalah.

"Kau bukan seperti dirimu saja. Aku merinding melihatnya."

"Apa-apaan kau itu Shikamaru?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, merepotkan sekali! Ingat, jam 12.15 kau sudah harus datang ke Restoran _Il Buttero_ Untuk menemui klien _."_

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Tetapi aku belum sedikitpun menyiapkan bahannya." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya. Shikamaru memutar matanya tanda bosan dan berkata, "Makanya dengarkan saat aku berbicara Bos. Bahannya ada padaku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto datar. Shikamaru mengangguk sekilas dan pamit pergi dari ruangan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Toneri duduk dengan santai sambil sesekali memandang kearah pintu masuk restoran. Pria itu menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Beberapa saat kemudian, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Dengan senyum mengembang Toneri menyambut kedatangan orang itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu Toneri-kun?" Sapa Hinata lembut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Toneri.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." Bohong. Pria itu berbohong kepada Hinata. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama menunggu Hinata di restoran ini.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum cerah. Toneri ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman di wajah wanita itu.

"Ah, apa kau sudah memesan?" Tanya Hinata. Toneri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah itu merekapun memesan makanan.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku Hinata?" tanya Toneri. Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sendu seketika. Dengan pelan, gadis itu menceritakan semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto kepadanya. Bahkan air mata wanita itu sempat mengalir ketika menceritakan hal itu.

Toneri hanya diam dan sesekali merespon cerita wanita itu. Tidak tahan melihat air mata Hinata, akhirnya Toneri berinisiatif untuk menghapus air mata Hinata.

Dan yang tidak mereka berdua sadari, seorang pria berambut pirang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan murka di depan jendela kaca besar yang terdapat pada restoran.

"Shikamaru." Panggil pria itu dingin.

"Iya Bos?"

"Kau saja yang menghadiri pertemuan. Aku muak dengan tempat ini." Ucap pria itu lagi dengan dingin dan setelahnya pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian. Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah saja mendengar keputusan sepihak Naruto. Pria itu memandang ke dalam restoran dan begitu terkejut dengan objek yang kini menjadi daya tariknya.

Pasti ini penyebab Bosnya itu Kesal setengah mati.

"Dasar Merepotkan. Akhirnya kau sadar juga apa arti Hinata untukmu." Gumam Shikamaru pelan namun masih sanggup di dengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa lega setelah menceritakan masalahnya kepada Toneri. Entah mengapa pria itu begitu mengerti dirinya. Senandung kecil mengikuti langkah kaki wanita itu saat memasuki rumah. Namun hal yang mengejutkannya adalah keberadaan Naruto disana.

Ini masih siang dan bagaimana bisa pria itu berada di rumah?

' _Apa pekerjaannya sudah selesai?'_ Wanita itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Naruto, "Konichiwa Naruto-san." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Tetapi Naruto tidak merespon sapaan Hinata. Pria itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun memandang kearah wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Naruto begitu betah memandangi artikel bisnis yang tengah dibacanya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, lalu wanita itu berjalan kelantai atas. Namun suara dari pria itu membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang dengan kekasih gelapmu itu, Hi-na-ta." Ucap Naruto tajam sambil mengikuti perkataan yang pernah Shikamaru ucapkan padanya. Hinata terkejut mendengar Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya, tetepi kemudian wanita itu membalikkan badanya dan berkata dengan tenang,

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun dengan Toneri-kun. Aku tidak sepertimu."

"Oh Benarkah?" Tantang Naruto. Pria itu berjalan dengan tenang hingga sekarang ia telah berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Wanita itu begitu gugup sekarang apalagi Naruto mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka dengan cara menunduk hingga membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dan hidung mereka saling menyentuh.

Hinata dapat merasakan nafas Naruto menerpa kulit wajahnya. Dan begitu pula Naruto.

Dengan dingin Naruto berkata, "Kau dan wanita lainnya, Sama saja. Aku muak dengan kalian!"

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Sedangkan Naruto menegakan tubuhnya kembali dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu sekarang. Seberapa hancurnya hati wanita itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya. Ini tidak adil. Semua dongeng penuh kebahagiaan yang pernah Kaa-sannya ceritakan, apakah itu hanya omong kosong semata?

Hinata menangis sesenggukan di kamarnya. Pria itu begitu menguji kesabarannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah ia lari atau bersembunyi dari semua goresan nasib yang sudah di lukiskan untuknya?

Hinata menggelangkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan lari ataupun sembunyi. Ia akan merubahnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, gadis itu turun ke lantai bawah. Pergi dari tempat yang telah banyak memberikan luka untuknya adalah keputusan terbaik, untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi duduk di meja belajarnya dengan gusar. Gadis itu membolak-balikan halaman bukunya secara kasar. Ia dari dulu memang tidak menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Jepang.

Aneh bukan? Padahal ia orang Jepang asli.

Dan suara bel yang terus saja berbunyi membuat ia semakin kesal. _'Siapa sih yang bertamu?'_

Namun pada akhirnya Hanabi membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Hinata-nee?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum untuk membalas kebingungan Hanabi. Mereka terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu hingga Hinata membuka suaranya,

"Kau tidak mengajak Onee-san mu masuk Hanabi-chan?"

"Aa.. Gomen Nee-chan, hehe.." Ucap Hanabi sambil menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu depan. Hinatapun masuk ke dalam mansion Hyuuga dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa runag tamu.

"Ah, aku begitu merindukan rumah ini." Gumam Hinata lirih.

"Kau nampak aneh Nee-chan, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Hanabi khawatir. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan demi meyakinkan Hanabi bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Otou-san dimana?" Tanya Hinata. "Biasa, di ruang kerjanya, Nee-san ingin kesana?"

"Hu'um." Jawab Hinata, setelahnya, wanita itu menghilang dan pergi ke lantai atas untuk menemui Otopu-sannya.

…

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Masuk." Jawaban dari dalam sana membuat Hinata tersenyum cerah dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

"Konichiwa Otou-san." Sapa wanita cantik itu sambil berjalan pelang menuju meja kerja Tou-sannya.

"Hinata? Kapan kau kemari?" Tanya Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu nampak terkejut sekaligus senang melihat kehadiran putrinya. "Baru saja Tou-san." Jawab Hinata sambil mendudukan dirinya di pegangan kursi tempat Otou-sannya duduk.

"Kau sendirian saja atau bersama dengan Naruto?"

"Sendirian." Jawab Hinata singkat. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menjauh dari topic pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Dimana Suamimu itu Hinata sampai-sampai tidak bisa ikut kemari?"

"Ano, Apa Otou-san tidak lelah? Bekerja di depan laptop seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil memijat pundak dan punggung Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san tahu kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah dengan suamimu?" tanya Hiashi penuh selidik.

"Tidak." Jawab wanita itu cepat.

"Lalu? Kenapa suamimu tidak kemari?"

"Dia sedang sibuk, Otou-san. Minato Tou-san pergi ke China selama dua minggu dan Naruto-kun harus menggantikan pekerjaan Minato Tou-san yang ada di Jepang." Jelas Hinata. Wanita itu bernafas lega, untung saja Shikamaru pernah mengatakan perihal pekerjaan Naruto kepadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tou-san mengerti." Ucap Hiashi.

"Nah, ini sudah jam dua siang, apa Otou-san sudah makan?"

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum dan berkata dengan riang, "Ayo ke ruang makan, Hinata akan memasak makanan teristimewa untuk Tou-san."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan akan menginap disini selama seminggu?" Tanya Hanabi terkejut. Kakak beradik itu kini duduk di beranda mansion Hyuuga untuk melihat bintang di malam hari. Hal yang sering mereka lakukan dahulu.

"Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi terkejutmu itu Hanabi-chan? Kau tidak suka Nee-chan disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Aa.. Bukan begitu.." Kilah Hanabi sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Oo Nee-chan tahu, Kau pasti takut kalau Nee-chan akan membocorkan rahasamu kepada Tou-san kalau kau menyukai konohamaru? Atau kau takut Nee-chan akan mengolok-olokmu?" Hinata tersenyum jahil sambil mengintrogasi Hanabi.

"Nee-chan!" Pekik Hanabi kesal sambil memukuli bahu Hinata.

"Hahaha, Ne, wajahmu memerah Hanabi-chan."

"Nee-chan! Jika kau tidak berhenti aku akan berteriak!"

"Dan aku akan mengatakan rahasiamu kepada Otou-san." Ucap Hinata dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Nee-chan.. Kumohon.. Jangan.." Pinta Hanabi sambil mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, Puppy Eyes.

"Ha'i-ha'i, Nee-cah akan diam, ini rahasia kita berdua." Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Hanabi. Baru saja Hanabi ingin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya juga, Hiashi tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hanabi? Kau berpacaran dengan Konohamaru?"

"Otou-san!" Pekik Hanabi tertahan.

"Cinta sepihak Otou-san." Ralat Hinata sambil tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana wajah imoutonya berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus saat ketahuan oleh Hiashi.

"Nee-chan! Tadi kau berjanji kepadaku!"

"Tapi Otou-san sudah mendengar semuanya." Kilah Hinata sambil masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Fokuslah belajar Hanabi. Lelaki akan mendekatimu jika kau pintar dan berkarisma. Seperti Onee-sanmu, banyak yang ingin menjadi pasangannya."

"Aku tahu Otou-san, dan sekarang bahkan Hinata-nee sudah menikah dengan Naruto-nii,"

Hinata tersenyum kecut mendengar pembicaraan Hanabi dan Tou-sannya, _'Bagaimana bisa dadaku terasa begitu sesak saat mereka membicarakan Naruto?'_

"Tapi dulu Neji-nii bilang kalau Hinata-nee punya seorang kekasih saat di senior high. Hianata-nee saja boleh , masa aku tidak boleh?"

Hiashi menhela nafas berat.

"Aku akan mengijinkan kau memiliki keaksaih, asalkan,"

"Apa Tou-san?" Tanya Hanabi antusias. "Perbaiki nilai mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepangmu dan Tou-san akan memberikan ijin."

Dan Hanabi hanya bisa cemberut mendengar syarat dari Tou-sannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi jam dinding dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Hinata tidak menampakkan batang Hidungnya dari tadi siang, bahkan wanita itu sekarang tidak ada di dapur padahal ini sudah masuk jam makan malam.

' _Apa si Hyuuga itu pingsan lagi?"_ Batin Naruto. Pria itu tidak menampik fakta bahwa ia begitu cemas sekarang. Pria itupun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata.

' _Tidak di kunci.'_ Batin pria berambut pirang itu saat memutar knop pintu kamar Hinata. Namun saat ia masuk kesana, bahkan tanda-tanda keberadaan wanita itu saja tidak ada sama sekali. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi Hinata, dan lagi-lagi pria itu harus merasakan kekecewaan.

' _Kemana perginya si Hyuuga itu?!'_ Kemarahan sekaligus rasa khawatir langsung menyelimuti Naruto saat mengetahui ketiadaan eksistensi wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Pria itupun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mencari makanan sekaligus mencari keberadaan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

 _4 hari kemudian._

Naruto tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Di pikirannya hanya ada nama istrinya. Bagaimana keadaan wanita itu sekarang? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Naruto bisa gila hanya dengan memikirkannya. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu menarik atensinya.

…..

Malamnya, Naruto naik ke lantai atas. Ia masuk ke kamar Hinata dan memandangi seisi kamar istrinya itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa disana. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang king size, dua buah lemari dan sebuah nakas beserta isinya disana. Namun yang membuat kamar itu terlihat indah adalah keberadaan foto pernikahan mereka disana. Hinata dengan senyum secantik bidadari dan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum-masam-.

Kontras.

Naruto merasa dirinya begitu kontras dengan Hinata. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan wanita sebaik Hinata. Dan entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa begitu,

Err, merindukan Hinata?

Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang istrinya, hidungnya ia posissikan mengenai bantal hingga ia dapat menghirup aroma lavender wanita itu yang tertinggal, disisipkan tangan kirinya ke bawah bantal dan tanpa sengaja Naruto menemukan sesuatu di bawah bantal Hinata,

Itu buku diary istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi mendengus kesal. Onee-channya itu selalu menggodanya hingga wajahnya memerah. Benar-benar jahat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia harus menghentikan semua ini.

Dengan tekat yang bulat, Hanabi menelpon seseorang. Seseorang yang dirasanya dapat menyelamatkannya.

'Moshi-moshi..'

'Ada apa Hanabi-chan?' Jawab suara di seberang sana.

'Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan Hinata-nee disini dan mengusikku? Setidaknya jemput istrimu pulang.' Ucap hanabi kesal.

'Hinata-chan disana?' Tanya suara diseberang sana dengan kaget.

'Eh? Kau tidak tahu Naruto-nii?'

'Aa.. Aku tahu hanya saja- aku akan menjemputnya, tunggu sebentar.' Klik. Sambungan diputuskan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan saat bel berbunyi. Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat tahu siapa yang bertamu ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Hei, lama tidak berjumpa, istriku." Ucap Pria itu penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia gunakan.

Dan entah mengapa Hinata merinding mendengar suara itu,

Suara datar- Naruto - pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Hola Minna-san! Gomen atas keterlambatan Ren dalam mengupdate MWL chap 6. Akhir-akhir ini banya ulangan dan acara di sekolah tempat Ren menuntut ilmu. Mohon pengertiannya ya Minna-san..**

 **Arigatou untuk Review, Fav dan Follownya. Gomen juga karena Ren nggak bisa balas Review satu per satu dan banyaknya Typo karena Ren nggak ngecek ulang Chap ini.**

 **Akhir kata, Jaa-ne di MWL chap 7 :D .**


	7. Maybe?

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **People must learn to hate and if they can learn to hate, they can be taught to love." – Nelson Mandela**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat berjalan menghampiri kasir dengan membawa 5 buah _dress_ yang berbeda-beda modelnya. Di letakkannya _dress-dress_ cantik itu di meja kasir dan dengan sabar ia menunggu kasir itu menghitung harga keseluruhan _dress_ yang ia beli.

"Totalnya dua ratus tiga puluh ribu yen Nona."

Dengan percaya diri gadis itu mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dalam dompet mahalnya dan menyodorkannya kepada si kasir. Namun setelah dicoba, ternyata kartu kredit itu tidak bisa di gunakan.

"Sumimasen Nona, Kartu kredit anda tidak bisa digunakan."

"Apa?!" Gadis itu memicingkan matanya tanda tidak percaya.

"Kartu kredit anda tidak bisa di gunakan Nona." Ucap si Kasir dengan sabar.

"Coba sekali lagi." Perintah gadis itu. Wanita yang bertugas sebagai kasir itupun mengangguk dan mencoba kembali kartu kredit si gadis berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya sama persis dengan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Kartu kredit itu tidak bisa digunakan.

"Sumimasen Nona, tetapi kartu kredit anda benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan." Ucap Kasir itu setengah memelas ketika melihat tatapan membunuh dari si gadis berambut pirang pucat- Shion-.

"Kalau begitu coba yang ini." Ucap Shion sambil menyodorkan Kartu kreditnya yang lain. Si kasir menerima kartu kredit itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ini juga tidak bisa digunakan Nona, lebih baik anda menggunakan uang tunai saja." Ucap Kasir itu dengan penuh penekanan setelah mencoba kartu kredit Shion yang kedua. Shion mendelik kearah kasir itu sebentar, lalu mengecek isi dompetnya. Uang tunai yang ada di dalam dompetnya sangat sedikit, bahkan uang itu tidak cukup untuk membayar sebuah _dress_ yang ingin dibelinya.

"Hey Nona! Cepatlah sedikit. Kami juga ingin membayar!" teriak salah satu pelanggan yang _gerah_ menunggu urusan gadis itu yang tidak habis-habis di kasir. Shion berbalik dan menatap tajam pelanggan yang tadi meneriakinya, namun yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajah seolah-olah perkataannya tadi tidak pernah terucap. Shion mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Shion kepada kasir yang ada di hadapannya sambil mencari posisi ke sudut ruangan butik langgananya. Gadis itu langsung mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam tas tangannya dan mencari kontak seseorang. Ia harus meminta penjelasan kepada orang itu kenapa kartu kreditnya tidak bisa digunakan.

Nada sambung langsung terdengar begitu Shion menghubungi Naruto hingga lama kelamaan nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara operator yang begitu menjemukan di telinganya. Dan selalu saja seperti itu saat ia mencoba menelpon kembali pria itu.

" _Shit!_ Kau itu kenapa Naruto?!" Teriak gadis itu frustasi sambil mencengkram Handphonenya seakan-akan ingin meremukan benda itu. Beberapa orang yang memilih baju di butik itu langsung memandang kearah Shion dengan tatapan _Apa wanita itu sudah gila?_

Merasa ditatap, Shionpun berteriak dengan ketus, "Apa yang kalian lihat hah?! Dasar sialan!"

Pemilik butik yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan segala _drama_ yang diciptakan oleh Shion pun akhirnya menghampiri gadis itu,

"Sumimasen Shion-san, dari tadi saya hanya membiarkan dan terdiam saat menyaksikan segala tindakan anda dan itu bukan berarti saya _takjub_ dengan tingkah laku anda di butik saya," Ucap sang pemilik butik sambil menekankan kata _takjub_ pada ucapannya.

"Saya tahu anda pelangan tetap di butik saya dan melihat anda seperti ini membuat saya berpikir bahwa saya harus memberikan anda waktu beberapa saat untuk memikirkan cara agar dapat membayar baju-baju itu. Dan _well,_ Tiba-tiba saja anda berteriak dan memaki-maki di _butik saya_ dan saya merasa bahwa _customers_ yang ada disini mulai terganggu dengan sikap anda." Lanjutnya.

Shion menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia sedang kesal saat ini dan wanita pemilik butik ini benar-benar membuat kekesalannya naik beberapa tingkat karena sudah mempermalukannya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak jadi membeli baju-baju sialan itu! Selamat tinggal!" Ucap Shion kurang ajar sambil berlalu dari butik itu di ikuti oleh pandangan menusuk dari beberapa pasang mata yang setia melihat kepergian gadis angkuh itu. Dan si pemilik butik hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku salah satu pelanggan tetapnya yang mungkin akan menjadi mantan pelanggan tetap di butiknya.

' _Sialan kau Naruto! Setelah mengunfriendku kau bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi dan memblokir kartu kreditku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapat nanti, dasar pria Brengsek!'_ Maki Shion dalam hati sambil menyetop sebuah taksi di persimpangan jalan tak jauh dari butik tadi.

Butik yang sudah mempermalukannya. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan lagi datang ke butik itu. Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

 **7\. Maybe?**

Naruto memandang datar handphone yang berada di genggamannya. Sejak tadi benda itu tidak henti-hentinya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah nomor. Hanya ada beberapa digit angka tanpa nama, namun Naruto sangat mengenali nomor itu. Dan karena ia mengenalinya, maka ia akan mengabaikannya. Tiga tahun berhubungan dengan Shion membuat Naruto hafal sikap gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak akan menelponnya jika tidak sedang membutuhkan sesuatu.

' _Sasuke benar, aku memang Baka.. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Bahwa gadis keparat itu hanya memanfaatkanku.'_

Dengan langkah pelan, pria itu menaiki tiap-tiap anak tangga. Tidak peduli bahwa kini handphonenya terus bergetar minta diangkat, selama yang membuat handphonenya itu bergetar bukan _Wanita-nya,_ ia tidak akan mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih tulang. Diputarnya knop pintu itu perlahan dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna krem langsung menyapa indra penglihatannya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa disana. Seperti sebuah kamar pada umumnya, ruangan itu bahkan bisa dibilang sangat sederhana. Namun yang membuat ruangan itu begitu istimewa adalah keberadaan sebuah foto dengan ukuran cukup besar.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, _'Kenapa selama ini aku buta terhadap dirimu Hinata?'_

Pria itu akhirnya memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang istrinya, hidungnya ia posissikan mengenai bantal hingga ia dapat menghirup aroma lavender wanita itu yang tertinggal, disisipkan tangan kirinya ke bawah bantal dan tanpa sengaja Naruto menemukan sesuatu di bawah bantal Hinata,

Itu buku diary istrinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mendudukkan dirinya. Diambilnya buku itu dan di bacanya mulai dari halaman pertama.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Setelah menutup kulkas dan mendapatkan air mineralnya, Hanabi mendatangi Hinata yang tengah sibuk memasak makan malam bersama dengan Ayumi, pelayan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sudah selesai belajarnya Hanabi-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya demi melihat ekspresi wajah Imouto-nya.

"Belum. Bahasa Jepang benar-benar bisa membuat kepalaku pecah." Keluh Hanabi jujur, lalu gadis muda itu menegak air mineralnya dengan rakus.

"Ne, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasih Konohamaru jika kau tidak belajar Bahasa Jepang." Goda Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

UHUK! Hanabi tersedak mendengarnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Nee-chan!" Teriak Hanabi dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Jadi Nona Hanabi menyuka cucu Tuan Sarutobi itu?" Tanya Ayumi sambil tersenyum. "Begitulah Ayumi-san. Tapi Otou-san tidak akan membiarkannya berpacaran jika ia masih saja malas belajar dan nilai Bahasa Jepangnya jelek."

"Nee-chan, Ayumi-san! Berhentilah menggodaku. Aku tidak suka!" Teriak Hanabi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan pergi ke lantai atas. Membanting pintunya dengan kasar, Hanabi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di dalam otaknya. Bibir gadis muda itu menyeringai.

Ia pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di atas nakas.

'Moshi-moshi..'

'Ada apa Hanabi-chan?' Jawab suara di seberang sana.

'Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan Hinata-nee disini dan mengusikku? Setidaknya jemput istrimu pulang.' Ucap Hanabi kesal.

'Hinata-chan disana?' Tanya suara diseberang sana dengan kaget.

'Eh? Kau tidak tahu Naruto-nii?'

'Aa.. Aku tahu hanya saja- aku akan menjemputnya, tunggu sebentar.' Klik. Sambungan diputuskan.

.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari keluar dari kamar istrinya dan menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa peduli bahwa ia hampir saja terjatuh karena terlalu cepat berlari. Memasuki kamarnya sebentar demi mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket, Narutopun segera bergegas untuk menjemput Hinata.

Di jalan, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mendecih dan mengumpat ketika seorang pejalan kaki menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan hampir tertabrak olehnya.

' _Sial! Apa orang itu tidak punya mata?!'_ Makinya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar kesal hanya karena seseorang menghalangi jalannya menuju tempat istrinya berada.

Sesampainya di Mansion Hyuuga, Naruto langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat ketergesaannya, pria itu berusaha membuat wajahnya setenang mungkin. Ia harus bisa membawa _wanita-nya_ pulang ke rumah mereka. Harus.

Dengan sikap _Stay Cool-nya,_ Naruto menekan bel beberapa kali dan menunggu sang tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan saat bel berbunyi. Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat tahu siapa yang bertamu,

"Na-Naruto?"

"Hei, lama tidak berjumpa, istriku." Ucap Pria itu penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia gunakan.

Dan entah mengapa Hinata merinding mendengar suara itu, suara datar- Naruto - pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian perasaan merinding itu hilang dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain saat Hinata menyadari bahwa pria itu dengan _easy-nya_ memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _istri_ setelah pria itu mengatakan _muak_ kepadanya dipertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Basa-basimu tidak diperlukan ditempat ini, Naruto. Dan untuk ukuran pria sepertimu, kurasa kau tidak akan mau mendatangi _wanita memuakan_ sepertiku."

"Aku berubah pikiran secepat kau melarikan diri dariku _Hinata_." Ucap Naruto serius. Ia berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan sindiran yang dilontarkan istrinya itu.

Hinata sedikit menegang ketika pria itu menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Namun ia kembali berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dengan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang diyakininya akan membakar amarah sang suami.

"Tidak seharusnya kau _menjilat ludahmu_ sendiri _Namikaze_."

Dan tepat sasaran. Naruto langsung terbawa emosi saat mendengar Hinata merendahkannya. Menjilat ludahnya sendiri? Yang benar saja!

"Lebih baik seperti itu dibandingkan _sepertimu._ Dan hey, kurasa kau akan mendapatkan _award sebagai pelari terbaik Hyuuga."_ Balas pria itu sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Hinata.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya yang tetutup dengan poni tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang suami.

"Kurasa kau salah topik _Namikaze._ Kita sedang membicarakan _ludah yang kau jilat_ bukan pelari."

"Dan kurasa yang tidak memahami topik disini adalah dirimu _Hyuuga._ Bukankah _kau lari dari kenyataan_ dan bersembunyi di Mansion ini eh?" Ucap pria itu dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Dan Hinata mendecih tak suka mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak lari ataupun sembunyi _Namikaze._ Jadi hentikan semua _omong kosongmu_ itu." Ucap Hinata tajam. Naruto memandang datar wanita di depannya itu. Ia sempat mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak habis pikir, darimana istrinya belajar berbicara seperti ini?

"Kau yang memulai semua _omong kosong_ ini _Namikaze Hinata!"_ Desis pria itu tanda tidak suka dengan gaya berbicara istrinya yang menyudutkan dirinya. Mereka terus saja berdebat sampai sebuah suara meginterupsi _kegiatan_ mereka.

"Hinata? Apa ada tamu diluar?" Tanya Hiashi sambil berjalan mendekat kearah putrinya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Seketika kedua orang itu- Naruto dan Hinata – Terdiam dan saling merutuki satu sama lain di dalam hati.

Dan setelah mendekat kearah Hinata, Hiashi pun akhirnya berkata,

"Naruto. Kau datang kemari untuk menjemput Hinata?"

"Itu benar Otou-san." Jawab Naruto santai sambil mendekatkan dirinya kearah sang istri dan memeluk pinggang wanita itu. Hinata mendelik melihat perlakuan Naruto dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Hiashi.

"Baiklah. Tetapi kurasa kau harus bermalam disini. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan sebaiknya kita makan malam dahulu Nak." Ucap Hiashi kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i Otou-san." Jawab Naruto sopan sambil masih memeluk pinggang Hinata tanpa peduli bahwa wanita itu bergerak tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Kau berhutang kepadaku atas sandiwara ini Namikaze Naruto dan ku pastikan kau akan membayarnya!" Desis Hinata pelan. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum miring sebelum membisikan sesuatu di telinga istrinya, "Dalam mimpimu Namikaze Hinata. Kau yang berhutang kepadaku. Dan aku bertaruh kau pasti menyukai pelukanku."

Hinata hanya bisa menatap tajam Naruto sebagai balasan atas perkataan suaminya dan hal itu membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Berdebat dengan sisi lain Hinata tidak buruk juga ternyata.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi terus saja memperhatikan tingkah laku putrinya dan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Sejak tadi Hinata terus saja memotong sukiyaki-nya dengan gelisah sedangkan Naruto memakan udonnya dengan tenang sambil sesekali memuji masakan yang dibuat oleh putrinya itu. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak mengherankan. Masakan putrinya memang selalu lezat seperti ini. Namun yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah segala kalimat pujian Naruto itu dibalas tajam oleh putrinya. Seperti saat ini,

"Udonnya sangat lembut dan lezat. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti memakannya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baru sadar bahwa masakan istrimu lezat huh?" Ucap Hinata sarkastik.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapi pujianku _Sayang._ " Ucap Naruto dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal dan lanjut memotong sukiyakinya menjadi lebih kecil.

Tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku putrinya, Hiashi menegur Hinata dan menyuruh gadis itu berhenti memotong sukiyakinya,

"Berhenti memotong sukiyaki itu Hinata. Dan bersikaplah sopan kepada suamimu. Setelah ini temui aku di ruang kerjaku. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepada kalian berdua. Aku sudah selesai." Ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil meletakan sumpitnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil." Ucap Hanabi sambi menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian, kemuadian gadis muda itu melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat terganggu tanpa peduli bahwa kini Onee-channya dan Naruto tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan ' _Apa kau bilang?'_ secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Masuk." Jawab Hiashi tenang. Naruto dan Hinatapun masuk secara bersamaan dan sedikit membungkuk hormat kepada Hiashi.

"Duduklah." Ucap pria itu lagi. Dan merekapun langsung duduk di sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruang kerja Hiashi.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari interaksi aneh diantara kalian berdua. Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian karena aku yakin kalian sudah dewasa dan bisa mengatasinya sendiri, tetapi," Ada jeda cukup panjang disana dan itu membuat Hinata bergerak gelisah di tempatnya dan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ayah mertuanya.

"Sebagai seorang Otou-san aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja seperti ini. Setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan nada tegas yang tak terbantahkan.

"Kami-" Hinata hampir saja menjawabnya jika saja Naruto tidak menginterupsinya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja Otou-san hingga aku mengabaikan Hinata dan membuatnya kesal. Sumimasen karena aku belum bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hinata dan mengecewakan anda Otou-san." Ucap pria itu sopan.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Hiashi penuh selidik. Hinata ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya kepada Otou-sannya itu jika saja ia tidak memikirkan bahwa setelah ini mungkin saja ia dan Naruto akan mendapatkan masalah jika berkata jujur.

"Y-ya. Kurasa begitu." Jawab Hinata gugup. Jelas saja wanita itu gugup, pasalnya ia tengah berbohong kepada seseorang yang paling ia hormati di dunia ini.

"Kau tidak menyakiti putriku kan?" tanya Hiashi penuh selidik. Naruto mencelos dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang tepat menohoknya itu.

"Naruto-kun tidak menyakitiku Otou-san." Jawab Hinata cepat, entah kenapa hatinya tidak ingin melihat pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu mendapatkan masalah.

"Kau terlihat berbohong kepadaku Hinata. Aku tahu kau pergi ke Mansion Hyuuga tanpa sepengetahuan suamimu. Lagi pula aku menunggu jawaban Naruto." Ucap Hiashi tegas sambil memandang Naruto tajam. Naruto menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Setelah itu ia berkata kepada Hiashi,

"Aku pernah menyakitinya dan aku tidak menyangkal hal itu. Aku bukan manusia sempurna Otou-san, tetapi satu hal yang bisa ku pastikan kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Kami sudah menikah dan itu komitmenku dalam pernikahan ini." Naruto mengucapkan semua itu dengan lancar dan sorot mata penuh kesungguhan.

"Ku pegang ucapanmu Namikaze. Aku tidak bisa mengampunimu jika kau menyakiti putriku sedikit saja." Ucap Hiashi penuh penekanan. Hinata terharu mendengar perkataan Tou-sannya.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah ke kamar kalian." Ucap Hiashi sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan dan mengecup pucak kepala putrinya. Hinata tersenyum tulus kepada Tou-sannya dan balas mengecup pipi Otou-sannya itu,

"Arigatou Otou-san.. Oyasuminasai.." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya kasar dan Naruto menatap istrinya itu dengan heran.

' _Bukannya tadi dia sudah baik-baik saja?'_ Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu semua kepada Otou-san Naruto!" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto tepat di mata pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Huh, Kau bahkan sudah melupakannya." Dengus Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak menjelaskannya kepadaku Hinata, aku bukan tipe pria yang peka dengan keadaan disekelilingku." Ucap pria itu penuh penekanan.

"Ucapanmu. Tentang komitmen itu. Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu walaupun demi menyenangkan Otou-san."

"Aku tidak-" Perkataan Naruto di potong oleh Hinata, "Oh, aku tahu. Kau bukan ingin menyenangkan Otou-san. Tapi kau hanya tidak ingin Tou-san menghentikan bantunnya kepada perusahaanmu kan? Tenang saja Naruto-san, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kami tahu bagaimana cara membalas budi dengan baik. Dan aku akan membantumu."

"Hinata hentikan-"

"Aku lelah berpura-pura kuat di hadapanmu Naruto. Jadi aku tidak akan mempersulit jalanmu. Kau benar, gelar nyonya Namikaze tidak pantas disandang olehku. Aku hanya terlalu bodoh dan naif karena mempercayai bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat aku berusaha. Mempertahankan semuanya. Bersamamu."

"Hinata aku-"

"Jadi aku akan terus bersandiwara sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Aku akan membantumu memulihkan perusahaanmu. Setelah itu.. setelah itu, kau bebas. Kau boleh menceraikanku. Dan aku akan menerimanya." Ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Hentikan Hina-"

"Dari awal ini memang salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku menyetujui pernikahan ini dan merusak kesenanganmu. Merusak duniamu. Tidak seharusnya aku merusak itu semua. Dan.. d-dan.. Tidak hiks tidak seharusnya aku mencoba menjadi seorang _istri yang baik_ untukmu jika yang kulakukan hanya membebanimu dengan _perasaan sepihak yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ku minta,"_ Pertahanan wanita itu runtuh seketika. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil terus melanjutkan ucapannya dan tidak membiarkan Naruto berbicara meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Hiks.. A-aku.. Tidak akan memaksamu untuk melanjutkan semua kepalsuan ini Naruto. Tapi jika memang ini diperlukan untuk mengembalikan hiks.. Perusahaanmu, a-aku akan menerimanya. Ku harap k-kau berbaik hati untuk tidak menyuruhku melenyapkan perasaan ini,"

"Perasaan ini milikku d-dan dan.. aku akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat hanya untukku.. dan ji-jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan mengubur perasaan ini, jadi.. K-ku harap, kau bersabar untuk semuanya.. hiks.. semua beban yang sudah kau dapat karena bertahan disisiku. A-aku janji i-ini hanya sebentar," Ucap wanita itu parau sambil berusaha mengahapus air matanya yang terus berjatuhan tanpa mau berhenti.

"Aku-" Perkataan Hinata terputus karena kini Naruto telah membungkam bibir wanita itu dengan ciuman lembutnya. Ia terus mencium Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat. Hinata membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya wanita itu memilih memejamkan matanya, balas memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menikmati ciuman lembut pria itu.

' _Mungkinkah? Ini perpisahan.'_ Batin wanita itu sedih.

Mereka terus saja berciuman hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan semuanya.

"Ku harap kau mengerti.. Hinata," Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh istrinya dan menyandarkan kepala wanita itu ke dada bidangnya.

"Aku menyesal.. untuk semua yang telah kulakukan kepadamu.. Aku sungguh menyesal.. Gomenasai.. Hinata-chan,"

"Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ini salahku. Aku bukan pria yang baik. Tetapi sungguh, aku ingin memulainya dari awal, memperbaiki semuanya. Denganmu. Hanya denganmu," Naruto semakin erat memeluk tubuh _wanita-nya._

"Mungkin perasaan ini belum pasti, tetapi aku juga menginginkannya. Aku ingin jatuh cinta kepadamu Hinata. Jadi kumohon kau bersabar untuk menungguku karena aku akan berusaha memastikan perasaanku dan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku," Ucap pria itu lirih. Hinata mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya di dada Naruto walaupun air mata masih saja mengalir dipipi putih wanita cantik itu.

"Aku memang bukan pangeran berkuda putih yang menawarkan cinta secara romantis. Aku juga bukan orang yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan untukmu, malah sebaliknya, aku selalu menyakitimu dengan sikapku. Tetapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti itu. Menjadi pangeran untukmu meski tanpa kuda putih. Membahagiakanmu dengan caraku sendiri. Membuat keluarga bahagia denganmu. Hanya aku. Kau. Dan Anak-anak kita nanti,"

"Jadi bisakah.. bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Tanya Naruto dan pria itu merasakan Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou-ne Hinata-chan. Arigatou.." Ucap Naruto pria itu semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata hingga ia menyadari ketiadaan respon wanita itu dan nafas teratur yang dapat ia rasakan. Hinata tertidur di pelukannya. Tersenyum samar, Naruto menggendong tubuh istrinya ke ranjang. Mengecup pipi wanita itu dan berkata dengan pelan tepat di telinga _wanita-nya_ ,

"Oyasumi.. Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutup poni sekilas, sejujurnya ia belum rela bangun dari tidurnya. Meregangkan ototnya sebentar, wanita itu memandangi seisi kamarnya. Naruto- Dimana pria itu?

Disapunya seluruh ruangan kamar dengan indra penglihatannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pria itu- Naruto tidak ada dimanapun.

' _Apa kejadian semalam itu hanya mimpi? Astaga! Kenapa itu terlihat nyata sekali sih? Pria itu tidak mungkin bersikap baik seperti itu.. Kau terlalu berharap Hinata. Sadarlah!'_ Wanita itu berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama di dalam hati. Setelah meneguhkan hatinya, Hinata bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menyibak selimut yang membungkus apik tubuhnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Ia harus mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya dan menghilangkan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya karena terlalu memikirkan _kejadian semalam yang bahkan ia tidak yakin apakah itu nyata atau tidak._

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Hinata pergi ke ruang keluarga dan terkejut ketika melihat Tou-sannya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto.

"Hinata." Sapa Hiashi.

"Y-ya?"

"Kemarilah dan minum ocha hangat ini." Ucap Hiashi sambil menunjuk sebuah gelas kosong yang masih tersedia beserta teko yang berada di atas meja. Hinata mengangguk sebagai responnya dan duduk tepat disebelah Naruto. Dengan pelan, wanita itu menuang ocha hangat dari dalam teko ke dalam gelas yang masih kosong. Hal itupun tak lepas dari pengamatan Naruto yang sejak tadi memandang wanita itu dalam diam.

Hiashipun melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan Hinata, "Ku harap perjalanan bisnis Minato lancar dan dapat menarik para investor di China. Ku dengar mereka sebenarnya sangat sulit diajak bekerja sama. Tetapi sepertinya mereka akan menyukai penawaran yang kalian buat." Ucap Hiashi.

"Ya, ku harap begitu Otou-san. Saham Namikaze corp. jauh meningkat pesat dibandingkan dengan berbulan-bulan yang lalu dan itu semua berkat kemurahan hati Otou-san yang mau membantu kami bahkan disaat banyak relasi kami yang melepaskan genggamannya dari Namikaze corp."

"Itu bukan apa-apa Nak, bagiku bisnis bukan sekedar persaingan, kerjasama yang sudah lama dijalin harus tetap kokoh, lagipula Namikaze corp. pernah membantu Hyuuga corp. disaat kami terpuruk beberapa tahun silam."

"Ya, Tou-san pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang masalah itu."

"Minato adalah pebisnis yang baik. Hanya saja beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sedikit lengah."

"Ku rasa juga begitu." Respon Naruto. Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut ke hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan perusahan dan hal itu kontan saja membuat Hinata merasa diabaikan. Ingin sekali ia meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari hal lain yang bisa ia mengerti, namun demi alasan kesopanan Hinata tidak melakukan hal itu. Bisa-bisa Otou-sannya akan tersinggung jika ia tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja.

'Krruuk' Tiba-tiba perut Hinata berbunyi nyaring dan membuat dua orang yang asyik berbicara masalah bisnis itu sontak terdiam. Sedangkan sang pemilik perut- Hinata- langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah wanita itu memerah karena malu.

' _Kenapa harus sekarang!'_ Rutuk wanita itu dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Hinata menemukan suarannya, "G-gomen." Ucap wanita itu terbata-bata akibat rasa malunya yang membuncah.

"Kau belum sarapan kan? Makanlah di ruang dapur, Ayumi sudah memasak sup miso untuk sarapan pagi." Ucap Hiashi kepada putrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan sendirian Tou-san." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi Ayah dan anak itu sontak terkejut. Istrinya itu.. Tidak bisa makan sendirian?

"Hh.. Kau masih saja manja seperti dahulu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Naruto bisa membagi waktunya untuk selalu makan bersamamu." Ucap Hiashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar Hipotesa Hiashi sedangkan Hinata memilih mengabaikan perkataan Tou-sannya itu dan mencoba membujuk pria paruh baya itu untuk menemaninya, "Ayolah Tou-san…" Ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"Hinata, ayo ke ruang makan." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju ruang makan. "Kami permisi dulu Otou-san." Ucap Naruto sopan. Hiashi mengangguk samar. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah Naruto saat membawa Hinata ke ruang makan.

' _Ah.. Dasar pasangan muda..'_ Batinnya. Tangan pria itu terulur ke sebuah rak kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dan memandangi foto itu dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah tuanya.

' _Aku merindukanmu Hikari… Kau tahu? mereka mengingatkanku ke masa-masa awal pernikahan kita.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah menemani Hinata sarapan dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka, pasangan suami istri itupun berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memandangi ratusan pohon yang berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan. Sedangkan Naruto –pria itu lebih memilih fokus menyetir walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan keadaan saling diam ini. Baginya keadaan hening ini membuat suasana yang tercipta diantara mereka menjadi canggung.

Akhirnya dengan segenap kepercayaan diri yang ia miliki, Naruto membuka percakapan, "Hinata.."

"Um, Ya?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya pria itu sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kearah istrinya.

"Ratusan pohon yang berjajar diluar sana. Ku rasa mereka sangat indah." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. Namun pria itu tidak bisa melihat senyum manis istrinya karena ia juga harus memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ya, ku rasa begitu. Tetapi kau lebih indah dari mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menatap wajah cantik istrinya sekilas. Setelah beberapa saat menyuarakan pendapatnya, pria itu dengan cemas menunggu respon istrinya yang tak kunjung muncul.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Gomenasai." Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba. Perhatian Hinata kini tak lagi mengarah pada ratusan pohon yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Wanita itu kini menatap wajah suaminya yang menampilkan mimik serius.

"Gomen karena selama ini membuatmu makan seorang diri. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah seperti itu. Sebelumnya. Dengan keluargamu." Ucap pria itu pelan sambil memandangi wajah istrinya yang juga memandang kearahnya.

Mereka tidak siap saat diujung jalan muncul sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat hal itu, Hinata reflex langsung memperingatkan Naruto dengan cara berteriak histeris. Beruntung Naruto dengan cepat menyesuaikan keadaan dan segera memutar kemudinya ke kiri lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat kepalanya membentur setir kemudi dengan cukup keras.

"Hh.. hh.. K-kau membuatku t-takut." Ucap Wanita itu dengan nafas tersenggal saking terkejutnya. Naruto memandang kearah istrinya. Meneliti tubuh wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat mengetahui tidak ada satupun luka di tubuh wanita itu.

"Gomen." Ucap pria itu pelan.

Hinatapun melakukan hal yang sama, wanita itu meneliti wajah suaminya dan terkejut saat menemukan darah disana, "Naruto, Dahimu berdarah!" Pekik wanita itu. Mendengar perkataan istrinya, secara reflex Naruto menyentuh dahinya dan merasakan darah yang merembes dengan cukup deras disana.

SRREET. Hinata menyobek lengan bajunya dan langsung meletakkan kain itu ke dahi sang suami. Dan menyuruh pria itu untuk memegangi kain tersebut.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," Ucap Hinata dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku yang akan menyetir." Lanjut wanita itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau menuruti perkataan Hinata.

"Oh.. Ayolah Naruto. Ini bukan saatnya bersikap egois. Dahimu berdarah- berdarah! Itu menandakan adanya benturan dan bisa saja membahayakan dirimu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, arigatou karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata menghela nafas berat lalu turun dari mobil. "Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam kalau kau tetap keras kepala seperti itu." Ucap Wanita itu.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar yang terdapat dipinggiran jalan. Wanita itu memeluk lututnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya dengan kasar. Menghadapi Hinata kini menjadi hal yang cukup sulit baginya. Akhirnya pria itu turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Hinata duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang sama.

"Ne, Hinata-chan."

"Hm."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya.

SREET. Hinata kembali menyobek lengan bajunya dan mengganti kain yang berada di dahi Naruto yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah cemberut. Pada akhirnya wanita itu harus mengalah. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah cemberut Hinata yang menerutnya sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

"Hey, apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto-kun?" Tanya wanita itu heran. "Wajahmu lucu saat cemberut.. Hahaha.." Naruto berkata seperti itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah hingga membuat Hinata semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Naruto tidak akan membuang kesempatan langka itu, dengan sigap pria itu mengambil handphonenya dan mengabadikan wajah cemberut Hinata.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!"

"Tentu saja mengambil foto wajah cemberutmu itu.. hahaha.."

"Hapus! Kau harus menghapusnya!" Pekik wanita itu sambil mencoba menggapai handphone pria itu. Hinata tidak siap saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya hingga membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas tubuh suaminya itu.

Lavender bertemu dengan blue sapphire. Mereka terus saja bertatap-tatapan hingga Hinata menyadari posisinya dengan Naruto sungguh berbahaya, apalagi ini di pinggir jalan. Walaupun jalanannya sepi _sih_ karena mereka memilih jalan alternative tadi _._

Hinata melepaskan diri dari tubuh suaminya lalu ia berkata dengan terbata-bata saking gugupnya, "A-ano, k-ku rasa k-kita harus kembali ke r-rumah." Wanita itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati akibat kegagapannya yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa bisa dicegah. Melihat wajah merah serta kegugupan istrinya, Narutopun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali sambil berkata dengan canggung, "Ya, ku rasa lebih baik begitu."

Akhirnya, merekapun meneruskan perjalanan sambil sesekali berceloteh akrab –Semoga saja ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Hinata bergegas menuju kotak pertolongan pertama dan mengambil perban, obat merah, revanol, kapas serta plester luka. Setelah mengambil semua itu, Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka dan mulai membenahi luka di dahi suaminya itu. Sertelahnya, Hinata langsung ke lantai atas untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yang telah dijahitnya. Wanita itu tampak kerepotan saat membawa semua pakaian yang berada di dalam paper bag yang berada di tangannya hingga hampir saja membuat dirinya tersandung anak tangga. Untungnya, Naruto segera menuju kearahnya dan menawarkan pertolongan –Dan sudah pasti di Iya kan oleh Hinata karena ia benar-benar kerepotan saat ini.

Mobil mereka masih terparkir rapi di halaman depan dan langsung saja Naruto menekan tombol pada kuncinya untuk membuka pintu mobil dan memasukan semua barang istrinya ke dalam bagasi.

"Kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya demi menatap Hinata yang tengah memasang _flat shoe_ nya.

"Kadang-kadang _sih."_

"Kau berangkat ke butik naik apa?"

"Naik bus."

"Memangnya ada bus disekitar sini?"

"Ya ada –Tiga kilometer dari rumah kita ada halte bus." Jawab Hinata santai seperti tanpa beban dalam setiap ucapannya. Bahkan wanita itu kini menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

' _Tiga kilometer berjalan kaki dan dia mengucapkan hal itu dengan santai. Astaga!'_ Batin Naruto sambil memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Merasa di tatap, Hinatapun mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutup poni dan berkata degan pelan, "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu ke butik." Ucap pria itu mutlak. Hinata sebenarnya merasa heran dengan tawaran tiba-tiba itu, tetapi ia teringat lagi dengan perkataan Naruto kemarin malam –bahwa pria itu akan berusaha membahagiakannya. Senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik wanita itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk tanda mengiyakan penawaran Naruto –Suaminya.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou.." Ucap Hinata ketika memasuki pintu butiknya dan membuat lonceng yang berada disana berbunyi akibat di sentuh oleh wanita itu. "Ah Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Pekik Ino senang sambil bangkit dari duduknya disusul oleh seorang pria yang juga melakukan hal yang sama –seperti yang Ino lakukan- lalu berjalan kearah Hinata dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat. Hinata yang tidak siap dipeluk seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menegang ditempatnya.

"Kau kemana saja hm? Aku mencarimu di butik beberapa hari ini tetapi kau tidak ada. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan suami sialanmu itu?" Tanya Toneri pelan, pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata dan membuat wanita itu kesulitan untuk bernafas. Mereka terus saja berpelukan –Toneri memeluk Hinata- hingga Hinata merasa tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang, bunyi _paper bag_ yang terjatuh dan ia mendengar bunyi pukulan yang cukup keras.

BUAGGHH. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuh istriku Sialan!" Maki Naruto sambil terus memukuli wajah dan perut Toneri dengan kalap. Toneripun tidak tinggal diam, pria itu juga balas meninju perut dan sudut bibir Naruto.

"Istri kau bilang? Kau menyia-nyiakannya selama ini dasar brengsek!" Toneri balas memaki Naruto. Mereka terus saja berkelahi tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang menjerit-jerit sambil meneteskan air mata menyuruh mereka berhenti. Ino yang dari tadi menyaksikan segala _drama itu_ hanya bisa ternganga di tempatnya. Untungnya keadaan butik saat itu masih kosong, belum ada satupun _customer_ disana hingga membuat Ino bernafas lega.

"Hey kalian! Berhenti berkelahi seperti anak kecil! Demi tuhan ini butik! Butik! Sana berkelahai di pinggir jalan seperti preman!" Teriak Ino dengan suara menggelegarnya yang khas. Gadis itu tidak sanggup melihat jeritan dan tangis Hinata hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan demi membantu atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Seketika mereka berdua terdiam dan menghentikan aksi mereka satu sama lain. Sepertinya suara Ino cukup ampuh untuk membuat mereka terdiam.

"Pergi kalian dari sini! Pergi!" Teriak Ino murka. Ia tidak peduli bahwa kini ia tengah mengusir Naruto –Suami Hinata dan Toneri –Teman Hinata.

Toneri dengan susah payah berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya sempat tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mendecih dan menggerak-gerakan rahangnya sedikit karena merasakan rasa amis darah pada mulutnya.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto dan mencoba membantu pria itu berdiri, namun tangan mungilnya itu di tepis dengan kasar oleh Naruto. Pria itu lalu berkata dengan penuh sarkasmenya, "Kau seharusnya tahu siapa dirimu sekarang _Namikaze Hinata_. Aku kecewa melihat kau masih mau berpelukan dengan pria lain bahkan disaat suamimu sendiri berada disini!"

Narutopun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu pergi dari butik itu. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan air matanya yang kembali berjatuhan tanpa diminta. Ino dengan sigap langsung merangkul tubuh rapuh Hinata yang tengah bergetar hebat dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Shion berjalan memasuki gedung Namikaze corp. dengan angkuhnya. Wanita itu berjalan seperti seorang _Nyonya_ sampai seorang resepsionis menghentikan langkah wanita itu.

"Ohayou, Anda harus melapor dulu kemari jika memasuki gedung Namikaze corp.." Ucap Resepsionis itu ramah.

"Apa Naruto ada di ruangannya?" Tanya Shion sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan _stiletto-nya_ dengan gelisah.

"Sumimasen Nona, apakah Anda sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-sama?" Tanya wanita resepsionis itu dengan sopan.

"Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa?! Tanpa janji pun aku bisa langsung masuk ke ruangan pria itu!" Teriak Shion murka. Si resepsonis yang tidak siap mendapat semburan kemarahan dari Shion di pagi hari itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Ucap seseorang. Shion berbalik ketika merasakan bahwa suara yang didengarnya itu begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Naruto!" Pekik Shion sembari berjalan kearah Naruto dan memeluk lengan pria itu dengan mesranya.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun.. Eh, wajahmu kenapa? Siapa telah berani melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Shion sambil menyentuh bekas luka disudut bibir Naruto dan perban di dahi pria itu. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat segala sandiwara gadis itu.

"Menjauh dariku." Ucap pria itu dengan nada dingin.

"Apa? Aku pasti salah dengar!"Ucap Shion tidak percaya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dasar wanita jalang!" Maki Naruto kasar.

"Berhenti mengemis kepadaku Sialan! Dasar Keparat!" Maki pria itu lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Shion hingga membuat wanita itu jatuh tersungkur di bawah kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku hah?!" Teriak Shion murka, gadis itu berusaha bangkit namun gagal karena kakinya nyeri akibat _stiletto-nya_ yang patah secara tiba-tiba. Semua karyawan Namikaze corp. hanya bisa terdiam dan saling berbisik melihat adegan dimana direktur mereka mencampakkan seorang gadis. Melihat gerombolan karyawannya, Naruto pun memberi isyarat kepada Shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya untuk menyuruh para karyawan kembali bekerja seperti biasa.

"Dasar merepotkan, apa yang kalian lihat? Kembali bekerja!" Perintah Shikamaru dengan suara tegasnya. Merekapun menunduk malu dan langsung kembali bekerja seperti sedia kala.

"Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku. Aku muak melihatnya." Ucap Naruto dingin sambil berlalu pergi. Para _security_ yang mendengar titah dari Narutopun langsung saja menyeret Shion pergi dari situ.

"Lepaskan aku Sialan! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Teriak wanita itu lagi sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua lengannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh dua orang _security_ berbadan besar tersebut. Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, Shion berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok dan wajah kusut sambil mengucapkan makian kasar dan sumpah serapah untuk Naruto.

"Dasar berengsek! Akan ku balas kau Naruto!" Maki Shion kasar sambil menatap benci kearah Namikaze corp.

Naruto yang menyaksikan hal itu dari jendela yang terdapat diruangannya hanya bisa menyeringai licik sambil menghirup _sampanye-nya_.

"Ku rasa dia tidak akan berhenti sampai disini Naruto. Kau harus berhati-hati." Ucap Shikamaru memperingatkan.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Ucap Naruto tenang sambil masih menghirup _sampanye-nya_ dengan tenang. Ini mungkin bukan hari terbaik dalam hidupnya, tetapi _kejatuhan_ gadis itu harus dirayakan.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Naruto sambil menunjukkan gelas _sampanye-nya_ kepada Shikamaru. Pria berambut nanas itu menguap sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak butuh _sampanye_ bos. Aku butuh cuti." Ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh cuti untuk hari ini." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya, setelahnya pria itu menegak _sampanye-nya_ hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun. Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, "Kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" Naruto balik bertanya kepada Shikamaru hingga membuat pria berambut bak nanas itu menggeleng ragu. Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya, Naruto berkata," Puanglah dan temui Temari sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucapnya tak terbantahkan.

Membungkukkan badannya sekilas, Shikamarupun akhirnya berlalu dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Naruto merogoh handphonenya dan mengetik sebuah pesan,

 _Subject : Kencan_

 _Aku akan menjemputmu jam 12 siang nanti di butik untuk makan siang bersama. Ku harap kau tidak menolak. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas sikapku di butik tadi. Aku benar-benar menyesal Hinata-chan, kau mau kencan denganku kan?_

 _Klik. Message send._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **Gomen atas keterlambatan Ren dalam ngupdate MWL Minna-san.. Huhu… bulan kemaren sekolah Ren ngadain event Liga futsal (Walaupun Ren bukan pemainnya tapi Ren PMR jadi sibuk banget deh ngurus orang luka). #Nggakadayangnanya#PLAAK.**

 **Terus bulan Desember ini Ren baru aja melewati UAS hehe, tadinya pas UAS ide Ren untuk ngebuat fanfic banyak banget, tapi pas udah selesai UAS entah kenapa Ren males banget buat ngetik.. :D Gomen ya Minna-san Ren nggak bisa update kilat soalnya. #Ojigi**

 **Special Thanks buat** _ **genie luciana**_ **yang ngingetin Ren lewat PM buat update MWL dan nyemangatin Ren. :)**

 **Dan Arigatou juga buat semua yang udah review, fav and follow MWL bahkan ada juga yang nge fav and follow Ren. Beneran deh, Ren seneng banget! :D**

 **Pojok balas review :**

 **Note: Untuk yang Review buat di update, udah terjawab lewat update-nya MWL chap 7. :)**

 **7 : Hehe, begitulah Naruto, dia nggak peka soalnya. :D**

 **KillerGod9: Oke.**

 **Rohnasiah460 : Wah.. Syukurlah.. Beneran ngefeel nih?**

 **yadnya : Oke, tenang aja, Endingnya NaruHina kok :)**

 **oormiwa : Namanya juga hidup pasti ada menderitanya hehe.. Shion menggoda Naruto? Udah nggak mempan lagi buat Naru wkwk**

 **Mita622 : Naru udah baca buku diary-nya Hinata, tadinya Ren pengen bikin scene isi buku diary-nya tetapi entah kenapa Ren jadi males bikin scene-nya karena Ren emang nggak terbiasa nulis diary. Gomen ya..**

 **pon : Iya, kayaknya happy ending deh.. hihi**

 **Hyuuzu Avery : Hehe, Ren mikirin banget Review kamu ini.. Makanya Ren bikin mereka supaya cuek-cuekannya hilang.**

 **Rinne TEN : Gomen ya.. kalo Chap 6 kemaren kesannya terburu-buru gitu, soalnya Ren juga terburu-buru ngetiknya.. Arigatou!**

 **luchida-chan : Arigatou..**

 **LavenderCherry: TBC selalu muncul ya?**

 **durarawr : Mereka emang sengaja Ren bikin labil hehe, Ren juga sampe ketawa-ketawa gaje pas bikin scene berate mereka hihi.. Arigatou buat semangatin Ren! Ren terharu banget lho, kamu ngedo'ain Ren supaya Sehat hihi :).**

 **.777 : Hoho.. Tapi Hinata nggak balas Naruto lama-lama :D**

 **Ikha Hime: Wah.. Sampai nangis ya? Naruto emang bersikap baik sama Hinata. Isi buku Diary Hinata? *Seperti yang Ren jelasin diatas* tapi intinya itu tentang isi hati Hinata selama bersama Naruto.**

 **genie luciana : Udah Ren jawab di pm kan? :D**

 **Namikaze: Ini memang sengaja Ren bikin penuh konflik, Wah, kamu sampai nangis?**

 **Guest: Hinata belum hamil, Hamilnya nanti disaat yang tepat :D**

 **: Oke, tetap semangat ya!**

 **AripRif'an368 : Arigatou! Ren seneng banget!**

 **Minato301 : Syukurlah kalau semakin menarik.. Tetap setia sama MWL ya? :)**

 **.940 : Maybe? Hehe**

 **permatadian : Hehe, Ren seneng banget baca Review dari kamu karena dari sekian banyak yang Review baru kamu yang minta supaya Naru dihukum lebih berat lagi. Tenang aja, ini bahkan belum menyentuh klimaks sama sekali :D #Evillaugh**

 **Haizahr Hana : Gomen ya kalo Ren bikin Hinatanya cengeng.**

 **yurivisan : Aku merasa senang banget pas kamu bilang gitu :) Arigatou! Kamu SHL ya? Hehe pairing canon lumayan banyak yang rame kok ceritanya #Promosi :D.. oke!**

 **SatriaBajaRingan: Arigatou pujiannya!**

 **Firebolt2030 : Gemes ya? Baru sekarang Naruto pekanya. Hihi**

 **khushi : Kapan ya? Kapan-kapan :D**

 **Sarah Hyuzumaki: Hihi, Naruto berusaha mencintai Hinata :)**

 **tanochan : Hihi, Love juga :D**

 **Ayuk-chan : Okee! Arigatou**

 **Guest (2) : Oke! Arigatou**

 **Guest (3) : Aamiin.. Karma buat Shion? Udah sedikit Ren selip-selipin kan? Hehe. :D**

 **Mishima : Arigatou**

 **Morita Naomi : Hehe, apa menurutmu Toneri sudah bergerak?**

 **Dera Shinka : Pergerakan Toneri ya… Oke deh..**

 **Adekk : Yap, sad story. Oke!**

 **Arigatou buat semua yang udah ngedukung MWL. Arigatou juga buat Silent Reader. Oya, Gomen kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

 **Tetap setia sama MWL ya? Ren harap semoga chap ini nggak ngebosenin. :D**

 **Akhir kata, Jaa-ne di MWL chap 8.**


	8. Ignite Fireworks

**Married Without Love**

 **By: Uzumaki Ren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina Slight…

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's bertebaran dimana-mana

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed." –Eminem.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan senyum bodoh yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tidak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya karena sebuah kata ' _Ya'_ dan dia langsung terlihat seperti remaja tanggung yang sedang kasmaran? Astaga!

"Hentikan senyum tololmu itu dobe, kau benar-benar terlihat mengerikan jika seperti itu." Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto namun tetap saja membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Teme?! Sedang apa kau di kantorku?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur kaget.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke kantormu dan membicarakan lanjutan hubungan Uchiha corp. dengan Namikaze corp." Jawab Sasuke simple.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan menekuk wajahnya, "Kita bicarakan lain kali saja, aku sedang ada urusan penting." Respon Naruto sambil berlari kearah lift.

"Urusan penting?"

"Aku ada janji kencan dengan Hinata-chan." Teriak Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pria itu masuk ke dalam lift dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum tipis, _'Semoga berhasil, Baka Dobe.'_ Batin pria itu.

.

.

.

.

 **8\. Ignite Fireworks**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu _Miss_?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah kepada salah satu _customer-nya_ yang terlihat kebingungan saat memilih pakaian.

"Ah ya, _dress_ yang cocok untuk menghadiri pesta minum teh apa ya?" Tanya wanita itu. Hinata tersenyum, wanita itu pasti warga baru di Jepang. Terbukti dari bahasa Jepangnya yang belum sempurna dan wajahnya yang blasteran.

"Ano, apa Anda orang baru di Jepang _Miss_?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan memastikan dugaannya.

" _Yeah,_ nampak sekali ya?" Wanita itu balik bertanya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Hinata kembali tersenyum, namun dengan cepat ia menjelaskan lebih lanjut,"Pesta minum teh termasuk acara tradisional _Miss_ , jadi umumnya menggunakan Kimono."

" _Oh!"_ Wanita itu berteriak kecil dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tak masalah _Miss,_ butik kami juga menyediakan kimono musim panas. Anda bisa ke bilik ujung kiri, disana _part_ untuk kimono."

Wajah _customer_ itu kini nampak berseri-seri dan berhenti memerah.

" _Thank you!"_ Ucap wanita itu sambil menjabat tangan Hinata, lalu setelah itu ia melepaskan jabatannya dan berlalu ke bilik ujung kiri seperti yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata.

"Ha'i _, have a nice day and good luck."_ Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah. Hinata masih saja berdiri di tempatnya tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya dari belakang. Dan saat Hinata berbalik, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah buket bunga lavender –iris besar yang muncul dihadapannya, lebih terkejut lagi dengan seseorang yang memberinya buket itu. Dengan perlahan Hinata mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan si pemberi setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari si pemberi buket bunga itu.

Dan setelah buket bunga itu berpindah ke tangannya, Hinata langsung menghirup aroma harum bunga lavender dan iris yang sangat menarik atensinya itu.

"Suka Bunga-nya _Mrs?_ "

"Humm." Hinata menggumam tidak jelas karena masih terlalu asyik menghirup aroma lavender dan iris.

"Gomen untuk yang sebelumnya." Ucap si pemberi bunga dengan pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Hinata.

"Eh? Tak apa, asal jangan diulangi lagi." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan atensinya dari buket bunga yang baru saja di dapatnya. Mendapat respon positif dari Hinata, wajah si pemberi bunga berkali-kali lipat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha supaya tidak lepas kendali. Kau tahukan? Aku tidak suka kalau milik ku diganggu oleh orang lain." Tanya orang itu sambil mengelus pipi kiri Hinata.

"Apa aku sekarang menjadi milikmu?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Hinata tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan tangan yang tadi bergerak di pipi Hinata kini berhenti melakukan pergerakan.

"Hn, kau milikku, _Mrs. Namikaze."_ Mendengar panggilan itu, mau tak mau pipi Hinata merona merah.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa menggombal _Namikaze-sama."_ Hinata balik menggoda pria di depannya itu.

"Itu keahlianku _Mrs."_ Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa peduli bahwa semua orang yang ada di butik itu memandangi mereka dan mulai berkomentar mengenai mereka.

" _Sweet Couple!"_ Komentar salah satu _customer._

"Benar-benar serasi ya?" Dan komentar lain yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena ia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Siap kencan denganku _Mrs?"_

"T-tentu saja," Jawab Hinata dengan cepat.

"Ino, tolong jaga butiknya ya." Hinata kini berbicara kepada Ino yang sejak tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan dan tercengang menonton aksi romantis sahabatnya dan suami sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, iya!" Jawab Ino setelah sadar bahwa Hinata mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau terlihat terlalu bersemangat _Mrs."_ Bisik Naruto sambil menyeringai jahil kepada Hinata.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku hanya t-tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian." Sanggah Hinata cepat. Dan mau tak mau Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Istrinya itu. Dan setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, Naruto kembali berucap, "Ne, kurasa kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian kembali sebentar lagi."

"Eh?,"

"Kyaaa!" Hinata berteriak ketika merasakan kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh lantai butik. Tentu saja kakinya tidak lagi menginjak lantai, karena kini Naruto menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

Dan Naruto kembali tertawa lepas melihat respon lucu Hinata-nya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutup poni tanda ia bingung saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Bukannya tadi suaminya itu ingin mengajaknya kencan? Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, mereka bahkan hanya berputar-putar disepanjang distrik Minato.

"A-ano, Ku rasa kita sudah berkeliling di Minato selama 4 kali. Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana Naruto-kun? Apa kita tersesat?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap cemas kearah Naruto.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah karena pertanyaan dari sang istri, "Ehm, sebenarnya..," Ada jeda panjang disana, dan Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya karena penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap suaminya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Naruto meghela nafasnya, lalu pria itu berkata dengan ragu sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah wanita-nya,"Aku akan bilang, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah kepadaku? Ne, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan curiga, namun beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu mengangguk dan berkata dengan cukup pelan," Ha'i, aku tidak akan marah kepadamu."

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya disisi badan jalan, lalu pria itu menatap wajah istrinya dengan serius, "Sebenarnya, aku belum memiliki rencana kita akan kencan kemana." Ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

Hinata terdiam, kemudian wanita itu berucap dengan sebal, "Sekalian saja kau bilang tidak mau kencan denganku."

"Hey-hey Sayang, aku hanya tidak memiliki tempat tujuan kemana kita akan berkencan, bukan berarti aku tidak mau kencan denganmu," ucap Naruto sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Lagi pula ini semua salahmu, aku sangat senang ketika kau mau kuajak berkencan dan saking senangnya, aku sampai lupa mencari tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan denganmu." Lanjut Naruto gemas dan kini tangan pria itu beralih mencubit pipi chubby milik Hinata yang memerah.

"I-ittai!" Pekik Hinata sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan besar Naruto yang masih mencubit pipinya.

"Dari pada mempermasalahkan hal ini, apa kau punya tempat yang bagus untuk kencan kita _Mrs. Namikaze?"_ Tanya Naruto setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum senang, ini suatu kemajuan besar karena Naruto meminta pendapatnya. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, wanita itu langsung mengatakan satu tempat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Naruto sebagai tempat kencan pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumah?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Di rumah?" tanya Naruto, pria itu memastikan pendengarannya.

"Iya di rumah!"

"Ne Hinata-chan, jadi kau mencoba menggodaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap jahil istrinya itu.

"Menggoda Naruto-kun?"

"Kalau kencannya di rumah, kita bisa saja menghabiskan-" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Hinata mendelik tajam kearahnya, sepertinya wanita itu akhirnya mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan tegas.

Naruto mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya wanita-nya ini masih sangat trauma dengannya.

"Persediaan di kulkas habis kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja dulu ke minimart?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto menghela nafas frustasi lalu tersenyum dengan masam, "Apa kau masih marah denganku?" Tanya pria itu sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Aku sudah memaafkan Naruto-kun, bahkan sebelum Naruto-kun meminta maaf kepadaku."

"Lalu, kenapa? Apa kau trauma denganku?"

"Aku tidak trauma kepadamu, aku hanya... ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ku lupakan tentang malam itu. Itu sangat buruk sekali." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa aku kasar?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Gomen, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri." Ucap Hinata pelan. Setelahnya wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah kaca mobil dan memandang pemandangan diluarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gomenasai.. Hinata-chan," Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan istrinya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hontouni gomenasai." Lanjut pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan di minimart, kini Naruto membelokkan mobilnya kearah rumah mereka –Rumahnya dengan Hinata. Setibanya mereka di rumah, Naruto dengan sigap langsung menurunkan tas-tas kertas yang berisi berbagai barang belanjaan.

"Ano, biar kubantu Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba menarik sebuah tas belanjaan tetapi dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Nanti kau kelelahan Hinata-chan. Lebih baik kau membuka pintu, Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu membuka pintu rumah mereka dengan cepat. Setelahnya mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju dapur.

"Ne, Jadi kau ingin memasak apa untuk makan siang kita?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum merekah di wajah tampannya. Pria itu kini duduk di konter dapur dan mengamati tangan lincah sang istri yang mulai mengeluarkan berbagai bahan dari tas belanja mereka tadi.

"Umm, tentu saja sesuatu yang akan sangat disukai oleh Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil balas tersenyum dan mulai memasak. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat tangan lihai Hinata mengadon tepung dan membuatnya menjadi mie.

"Tunggu –sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin kau buat. Ramen?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat adonan mie berwarna hijau karena dicampur Hinata dengan bayam.

"Ha'i. Lebih tepatnya ramen spesial." Ucap Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto.

"Tapi kau tahukan aku tidak suka sayuran." Ringis Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal. Melihat ringisan sang suami, Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuk nya di bibir untuk menyuruh Naruto diam. Wanita itu lalu mencuci tangannya dan menarik tangan sang suami menuju meja makan.

"Naruto-kun tunggu disini saja ya. Jangan banyak protes!" Ucap Hinata sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat mode menyeramkan sang istri. Dalam hati Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab atas perubahan mood istri cantiknya itu.

Puas menatap tajam Naruto, Hinata pun kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata kembali ke ruang makan dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua buah mangkuk di dalamnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum mautnya yang secara tidak langsung memaksa Naruto untuk memakan ramen sayur buatannya.

"Ittadakimasu Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata setelah menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu." Dengan berat hati, Naruto mengangkat sumpitnya dan mulai memakan ramen buatan Hinata. Satu suapan, Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena ramen buatan Hinata sangat enak. Dan dengan lahap pria itu mulai menyuap ramen di dalam mangkuk miliknya.

Hinata yang melihat betapa semangatnya sang suami hanya bisa menggelangkan kepala sambil tersenyum puas, wanita itupun lalu meniup-niup ramen di sumpitnya lalu mulai memakannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh pria disampingnya.

UHUK! Naruto tiba-tiba tersedak makanannya sendiri. Dengan sigap Hinata mengambil gelas yang telah berisi air lalu menyodorkan kearah sang suami. Setelahnya wanita itu menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Kau makan terlalu cepat Naruto-kun."

"Hehe, ramen sayur buatanmu ternyata sangat lezat! Boleh aku minta tambahan lagi?" tanya pria itu sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kosongnya setelah meminum habis air putih yang diberikan Hinata. Dengan senyum merekah, Hinata pun berdiri dan mengambil ramen tambahan untuk Naruto.

...

Hinata mematikan kran air dengan cepat setelah semua piring selesai dibilas. Tidak berbeda jauh degan Naruto yang meletakkan piring terakhirnya setelah mengelapnya hingga kering.

"Ano, ini sudah jam 2 lewat. Apa Naruto-kun tidak pergi ke kantor lagi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke kantor sebentar lagi. Bisa tolong kau gantikan dulu perbannya? Ku rasa warnanya sudah sangat mencolok." Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk perban di dahinya. Dan Hinatapun mengangguk lalu pergi mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama, menuntun Naruto menuju sofa terdekat dan mulai membenahi luka di dahi Naruto.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum puas dan mulai membereskan sisa-sisa perban yang berserakan. Namun pergerakan wanita itu terhenti karena Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menahan tangannya dan menatap wajahnya dengan intens.

"Aku sangat ingin melakukan ini sebelumnya." Ucap pria itu masih dengan tatapan intensnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pink milik Hinata dan melumat bibir wanita itu dengan cukup bersemangat. Pria itu terus melanjutkan kegiatannya karena Hinata sama sekali tidak protes bahkan wanita itu cenderung menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Mendapat respon positif, Naruto semakin mendesak tubuh Hinata ke bawah tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun kegiatan mereka akhirnya terhenti karena Hinata menahan dada Naruto dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang suami.

"N-nanti kau terlambat k-ke kantornya." Ucap Wanita itu dengan terbatab-bata dan wajah memerah. Melihat kegugupan sang istri, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Dan Hinatapun mengantar kepergian Naruto hingga ke pintu depan.

"Ne, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari jok belakang. Benda yang tak lain adalah buket bunga lavender –iris.

"Oh!" pekik Hinata sambil menepuk dahinya yang tertutup poni lalu mengembil buket bunga tersebut dari tangan pria di depannya.

"Oya, apa kau sibuk setelah ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak. Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata balik bertanya kepada suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan ke Sungai Sumida? Malam ini ada festival kembang api disana."

"Kencan lagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau kan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Hu'um." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yosh! Tapi tidak apakan kalau kau berangkat lebih awal kesana? Aku ingin mengecek kantor sebentar. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Sasuke-Teme."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan naik kereta kesana." Senyum tulus memancar dari wajah cantik Hinata.

"Kau boleh mengajak Hanabi-chan atau Ino kesana. Aku janji akan menyusul." Ucap pria itu sebelum mencium puncak kepala Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ittekimasu."

"Ha'i Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Yukata musim panas pilihan Ino memang yang terbaik. Tadi, setelah makan siang dengan Naruto, Hinata kembali ke butik dan meminta Ino untuk memilihkan Yukata yang cocok untuk menghadiri festival kembang api dan dengan semangat Ino langsung membantu Hinata.

Setelah merapikan bagian bawah yukatanya yang berwarna ungu tua, Hinata memoleskan bedak setipis mungkin di wajah seputih porselen miliknya. Tak lupa wanita itu juga mengoleskan lip gloss di bibir pinknya. Setelah yakin penampilannya sempurna, Hinata mengambil tas tangannya dan mengecek handphonenya hanya demi melihat pesan dari Hanabi yang tiba-tiba mengabarinya bahwa gadis muda itu tidak bisa menemani Hinata ke festival kembang api di Sungai Sumida karena ada kerja kelompok mendadak malam ini.

Hinata tersenyum masam. Tadi ia juga mengajak Ino ke festival kembang api, dan berujung dengan penolakan secara halus dari sahabatnya itu dengan alasan akan kencan di Hokkaido dengan Uchiha Sai. Dan sekarang, Hanabi juga tidak bisa menemaninya.

' _Sendirian tidak buruk juga, Naruto-kun pasti akan datang.'_ Batin wanita itu sambil tersenyum karena membayangkan ia akan menyaksikan kembang api bersama dengan Naruto.

...

Hinata memandang takjub pemandangan di depannya. Setelah sampai di stasiun Asakusa, yang terlihat hanya ribuan orang yang memadati kawasan Asakusa hingga Sungai Sumida. Dengan langkah pelan wanita itu berjalan dan berbaur dengan lautan manusia. Sepanjang jalan Hinata tidak henti-hentinya memandangi sisi jalan yang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung dan juga para pedagang untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat ia lakukan sebelum kembang api dinyalakan.

Dan pada akhirnya, atensi wanita itu jatuh kepada lampion. Hinata mendekati pedagang lampion itu dan membeli sebuah lampion. Kini kedua tangan Hinata tersisi oleh lampion dan tas tangannya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya hingga tiba di Sakura Bashi.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan harapannya di dalam hati, setelahnya ia melarutkan lampion yang tadi dibelinya.

' _Bahagia bersama Naruto-kun. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan.'_

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang gusar kearah jam tangannya.

Pukul 18.15.

' _15 menit lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan, Sial!'_ Batin pria itu kesal.

Entah sial atau apa, sesampainya di kantor Naruto diberitahu oleh Rin bahwa Uchiha Fugaku –Ayah Sasuke menunggu di ruang rapat. _Hell_ , bahkan Naruto tidak tahu kalau ada rapat hari ini. Kesalahannya karena memulangkan Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang, pria itu harus terjebak di ruang rapat bersama orang-orang tua membosankan untuk membicarakan lanjutan hubungan kerja perusahaan mereka. Bahkan untuk menyentuh handphone pun Naruto mendapat sindirin halus dari sang CEO Uchiha corp.

"Ehm! Sepertinya kau tidak begitu antusias dengan rapat ini, Namikaze-san?"

Dalam hati Naruto berdoa semoga rapat membosankan ini segera berakhir dan ia bisa menepati janjinya dengan Hinata. Walaupun sepertinya hal itu akan sangat sulit untuk terwujud.

Setidaknya ia tidak menjadi pembohong dihadapan Hinata-nya.

...

Ribuan orang nampak berbinar dan gembira sesaat setelah kembang api pertama dinyalakan. Namun berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Hinata menampakkan ekspresi murung di wajahnya. Dan penyebabnya tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Pria itu –Namikaze Naruto tidak menepati janjinya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya ia memang akan berakhir sendirian disini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dilihatnya ada beberapa keluarga yang kompak datang ke festival tersebut bersama anak-anak mereka.

Para kelurga itu, mereka... Terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keluarga normal seharusnya berjalan." Gumam Waita itu lirih, tanpa sadar air mata jatuh ke pipi putihnya dan dengan kasar ia langsung menghapusnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

.

.

.

.

' _Kalau kau tidak bisa menepatinya, sebaiknya jangan pernah membuatku berharap.. Naruto-kun.'_

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Toneri pergi dari salah satu toko di pasar malam sembari membawa sebuah kotak berisi Takoyaki yang masih sangat panas. Pria itu memandang langit di atasnya, tersenyum samar melihat berbagai bentuk kembang api yang dinyalakan dan menampilkan berbagai motif yang sangat indah dan unik.

Puas memandang langit, pria itu akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, dari arah yang berlawanan, seseorang menabraknya dan membuat takoyaki yang baru dibelinya terjatuh semuanya.

"Go-gomenasai, a-aku akan me-mengganti takoyakimu." Ucap si penabrak dengan terbata-bata.

"Hinata?"

Yang disapa tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika menemukan fakta bahwa yang baru saja ditabraknya tadi adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Toneri-kun." Bisik wanita itu lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh pria itu. Toneri mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meneliti. Dilihatnya mata wanita itu membengkak dan jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dipipi seputih porselen milik Hinata.

Dan Toneri tahu dengan pasti,

Wanita itu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, kenapa kesini sendirian? Dimana Naruto?"

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya yang kembali mendesak minta di keluarkan. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk membaca situasi saat ini. Orang bodohpun tahu dengan pasti jika pria itu sumber masalahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Toneri memeluk tubuh rapuh wanita itu, "Hinata, apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanya Toneri sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa peduli tentang takoyakinya yang jatuh.

Tanpa peduli bahwa kini semua orang memandang kearah mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

Karena ketiadaan respon dari Hinata, Toneri melepaskan pelukannya dan mengguncang tubuh wanita itu pelan, "Apa si brengsek itu menyakitimu? Jawab aku Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, namun air mata terus saja berjatuhan tanpa henti dari mata bulan wanita itu. Toneri menghela nafas berat.

Baginya Hinata adalah pembohong terburuk di dunia.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dan respon dari Hinata, pria itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu untuk menjauh dari keramaian.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya sampailah mereka disini, Sumida Koen.

"Katakan sesuatu." Pinta Toneri setengah frustasi karena sejak tadi Hinata hanya berdiam sambil menangis.

"Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau hanya menangis dan memendamnya sendiri. Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku, tumpahkan semuanya, lepaskan seperti dulu kau bercerita bahwa kau membenci pria itu!" Ucap Toneri setengah berteriak.

Hinata menatap Toneri tidak percaya, kemudian wanita itu menunduk dan berkata dengan lirih, "S-sebelum pergi ke kantor, d-dia berkata a-akan datang kesini d-dan k-kencan denganku, t-tapi k-kau lihat sendirikan? D-dia t-tidak kesini, d-dia tidak datang. Seandainya d-dia t-tidak mengajakku kemari s-sejak awal, seandainya d-dia t-tidak berjanji, mungkin a-aku tidak akan sekecewa i-ini. M-mungkin a-aku tidak akan hiks terlihat s-seperti orang bodoh k-karena menunggunya d-disini s-sendirian."

Toneri menatap iba wanita yang disayanginya. Bertahun-tahun mencintai wanita itu membuat Toneri tahu dengan pasti. Wanita itu benci dengan orang yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Tanpa ragu, Toneri memeluk tubuh rapuh wanita disampingnya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan penting di kantornya. Makanya dia tidak bisa datang kesini." Ucap pria itu sembari mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk tetap berada di dekat Hinata, menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada untuk wanita yang dikasihinya. Dan berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi _baik_ dimata wanita itu, walaupun sejujurnya ia sangat benci melakukannya.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun b-bilang hanya sebentar di k-kantornya,"

"D-dan kalaupun Naruto-kun sibuk, t-tidak seharusnya d-dia menjanjikan sesuatu y-yang tidak b-bisa ditepatinya." Lanjut wanita itu sambil sesenggukan. Dan Toneri hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak memiliki satupun kalimat di dalam otaknya yang bisa digunakan untuk menghibur Hinata.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Ajak Toneri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata. Mendengar ajakan Toneri, Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya yang tertutup poni karena respon pria itu sangat tidak wajar.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh tapi, lupakan pria brengsek itu sejenak. Mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

Hinata masih tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Toneri dengan pandangan bingung yang sangat kentara.

"Kalau si brengsek itu tidak menepati janjinya, biar aku saja,"

"Biar aku saja yang kencan denganmu." Lanjut Toneri sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan serius tanda ia tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"T-tapi aku-" Ucapan Hinata terputus karena kini Toneri menarik tangan wanita itu untuk meninggalkan area Sumida Koen.

.

.

.

.

Fugaku menatap ganjil kearah seorang gadis di lobi kantor Namikaze corp. Dalam hati Fugaku berspekulasi tentang gadis muda yang terlihat kacau dan berpakaian kurang bahan tersebut.

' _Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di Namikaze corp. dengan penampilan seperti orang di kelab malam.'_ Pikir Fugaku heran. Sasuke yang melihat otou-sannya terdiam dan fokus memandang sesuatu secara reflex mengikuti arah pandangan otou-sannya tersebut.

' _Shion. Mau apa dia kemari?!'_ Batin Sasuke geram.

"Kau kenal wanita itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku sambil memandang Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dengan keberadaan gadis tersebut.

"Dia-" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shion tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari kearah mereka. Lebih tepatnya kearah belakang Sasuke dan Fugaku.

Kearah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak gadis itu dengan wajah memerah sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto yang terkejut langsung reflex berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shion dari tubuhnya. Tetapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau mengalah, terbukti ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto.

"Dia selingkuhan Naruto?" Tanya Fugaku dengan wajah mengeras, "Akan aku laporkan kepada Minato dan Hiashi." Lanjut pra tua itu sembari merogoh ponsel dari kantong celananya yang mahal.

"Iie Otou-san, gadis itu sepupunya Naruto." Sasuke dengan spontan langsung berbohong kepada sang ayah. Tentu saja demi melindungi Sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Ini tidak terlihat seperti mereka berkeluarga." Ujar Fugaku keras sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan Shion.

Merasa ditatap oleh Fugaku, Naruto pun langsung membawa Shion menuju luar kantor setelah membungkuk sekilas kepada pria itu. Dia percaya bahwa Sasuke pasti bisa membantunya untuk mengatasi Uchiha Fugaku.

"Dia sepupu Naruto, Namanya Shion, mereka seumuran. Gadis itu sangat suka ke kelab malam. Makanya tampilannya seperti itu. Dia akan datang kepada Naruto saat uangnya habis. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, beberapa kali. Bahkan Sakurapun tahu tentangnya. Tou-san bisa bertanya kepada Sakura. Jika Otou-san tidak percaya." Dusta Sasuke dengan lancar. Dalam hati pria itu sangat menyesal karena membohongi Tou-sannya.

"Benarkah? Akan tou-san telepon istrimu sekarang." Dan Fugaku langsung menekan tombol di handphonenya untuk menghubungi Sakura. Merasa keadaannya terdesak, Sasuke berdoa dalam hati agar istrinya itu tidak mengangkat panggilan dari sang ayah.

Dan untungnya, Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sasuke mendesah lega. Sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

"Aku akan bertanya kepada Istrimu atau Minato lain kali. Ku harap kau tidak berbohong kepada Otou-sanmu sendiri Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak ingin Hiashi memiliki menantu yang salah karena kudengar pernikahan Naruto dan putri Hiashi hanya sebatas karena kepentingan bisnis." Ucap Fugaku sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor Namikaze corp. diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Setelah ini Sasuke berniat akan memberitahu Sakura dan menghubungi Minato untuk memberitahu kebohongannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendorong masuk tubuh Shion kedalam mobilnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tadinya ia berniat memanggilkan taksi agar gadis itu bisa pulang sendiri ke tempat asalnya dan tidak mengacaukan rencana kencannya, tetapi niat itu Naruto urungkan karena melihat keadaan Shion yang mabuk berat dan supir taksi yang tadi sudah dia berhentikan terlihat seperti _bukan orang baik-baik._

"Kau beruntung karena aku masih mau berbaik hati kepadamu." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap sekilas kearah Shion lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman ketubuh gadis yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Setelahnya, pria itu memasang sabuk pengaman miliknya dan mengetik sebuah pesan di handphonenya.

...

Hinata menatap datar pada mangkuk di depannya. Yakisoba dan okonomiyaki yang tersaji didepannya begitu menarik tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat tangannya menggerakkan sumpitnya demi mengambil makanan tersebut. Dalam hati Hinata cukup menyesal karena ia tidak bisa terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Toneri.

"Jangan menatap makanan kesukaanmu seolah itu tidak penting Hinata. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak suka lagi dengan yakisoba?" Tanya Toneri dengan mimik khawatir bercampur kecewa yang tercetak jelas diwajah pria berambut putih itu.

"B-bukan begitu." Sanggah Hinata cepat karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Toneri.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal saat aku berada di Amerika." Gumam pria itu lirih sambil menghirup soda lime miliknya.

"A-apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak menyukai yakisoba lagi, kau boleh memesan yang lain." Ucap Toneri penuh pengertian sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Melihat senyum menenangkan milik Toneri, mau tak mau Hinata memaksakan senyumnya.

"Iie, aku akan memakan yakisoba. Dan juga, aku masih menyukai yakisoba." Ucap wanita itu. Setelahnya ia mengucapkan _ittadakimasu_ dan memulai acara makannya yang tertunda.

' _Kau masih menyukai yakisoba, tetapi kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Aku menyesal Hinata, aku menyesal karena lebih memilih meninggalkanmu demi Amerika. Seandainya dulu aku tidak memilih hal yang salah, seandainya aku tidak bodoh, mungkin.. mungkin aku yang sekarang berada di pikiranmu, mungkin aku yang sekarang kau sukai dan kau tunggu, tidak, jika itu aku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu. Karena aku akan dengan senang hati datang kepadamu. Tanpa kau minta. Bahkan hingga kau bosan dan lelah karena melihatku. Aku akan selalu. Datang kepadamu. Selalu.'_ Batin Toneri sambil menatap sendu Hinata yang tengah memakan yakisobanya dengan pelan.

"Toneri-kun, ternyata yakisobanya sangat lezat." Puji Hinata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih _hidup_ daripada sebelumnya.

"Ya, memang sangat lezat." Balas pria itu sambil ikut memakan yakisoba miliknya.

' _Seandainya kau milikku, akan ku pastikan kau bahagia.'_

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan mereka, Toneri dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri daerah Shibuya dengan menggunakan mobil milik Toneri. Sepanjang perjalanaan, Hinata hanya membisu sembari menatap jendela disampingnya seolah-olah pemandangan di luar lebih menarik daripada Toneri –Cinta peratamanya yang sedang berusaha mati-matian utuk menghiburnya, namun Toneri tahu dengan pasti bahwa wanita itu membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan segala sesuatunya sekali lagi, bahkan berkali-kali.

Dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu kegiatan wanita itu.

Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan tidak menyenangkan di ujung jalan. Walaupun samar dan tidak terlalu nampak, tetapi Toneri tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan penglihatannya. Tidak setelah melihat orang itu dua kali.

Dia tidak pernah salah dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya, dan apa yang tengah diduganya kecuali tentang Hinata.

Dan tentang orang diujung jalan itu, ia harus membereskanya sekarang juga. Agar tidak menjadi masalah untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Toneri dengan suara cukup lembut namun ada ketegasan dalam nadanya yang menyiratkan bahwa ia meminta atensi wanita itu. Sekarang juga.

Namun wanita itu seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya. Tidak berbalik untuk melihat kearahnya, bahkan menjawab panggilannya pun tidak.

"Hinata!" Kembali panggilan yang lebih nyaring Toneri serukan agar wanita itu berhenti menatap keluar jendela dan berbalik melihat kearahnya.

"Hinata! Lihat aku!" Kali ini sepenuhnya pria itu berteriak dan membuat Hinata terkejut dan tersadar. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Wanita itu sudah melihat _nya_.

Dan didetik berikutnya Toneri hanya bisa mendesah frustasi ketika wanita disebelahnya kembali menangis –kali ini dengan suara yang sangat pilu.

Ini bukan salahnya kan?

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendecih dan sesekali mengeluh saat membopong tubuh Shion memasuki kawasan apartemen tempat gadis itu tinggal. Apartemen Shion berada di lantai 5 pada bangunan ini dan saat ini akses lift sedang rusak –Seluruhnya.

Jadi dengan segala kebaikan hatinya, Naruto membopong Shion dari lantai bawah menuju lantai 5.

' _Sial!'_ Batin pria itu. Seandainya Shion masih kekasihnya mungkin pria itu tidak akan mengeluh. Tidak. Seandainya ia _tidak tahu_ Shion _bermain_ dibelakangnya, mungkin Naruto masih dengan senang hati akan menggendong gadis itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Shion, Naruto mencoba menekan tombol _password_ yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala dan hasilnya,

Cukup mengejutkan karena gadis itu tidak mengganti _passwordnya,_ namun bukan berarti Naruto merasa tersanjung atau menyesal telah melepas gadis itu.

Meletakkan tubuh Shion di atas ranjang miliknya, dan setelahnya dengan pelan Naruto melepas _High heels_ milik mantan kekasihnya itu dan menyelimuti tubuh Shion dengan selimut tebal yang berada di sudut ruangan. Di mata Naruto, apartemen Shion terlihat seribu kali lebih hancur daripada kapal pecah.

Sambil mengusap kepala Shion dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, Naruto berucap dengan pelan, "Aku tidak berani berkata bahwa aku tersanjung melihat kau berantakan, karena belum tentu itu karena aku. Mungkin pria berambut merah itu? Atau karena uangku?"

Naruto tertawa sinis sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan monolognya tanpa peduli bahwa Shion tidak mendengarkannya. Sama sekali. Karena wanita itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak di dalam mobil Naruto.

"Aku merasa iba kepadamu Shion. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dulu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun bersandiwara di depanmu. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Bodoh sekali karena mengharapkan cinta dari wanita busuk sepertimu,"

"Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kau bahagia bersama pria berambut merah itu,"

"Karena aku sudah berbahagia dan menyayangi orang lain sekarang,"

"Namikaze Hinata, aku menyayanginya dan aku akan mencintainya. Jadi kuharap kau tidak pernah menggangguku lagi. Aku sudah sangat lelah meladenimu Shion. Selamat tinggal." Dan dengan berakhirnya monolog pria itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Meninggalkan apartemen milik gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobil Toneri dengan wajah memerah, penuh dengan jejak air mata disana-sini, dan mata membengkak. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas di mata wanita itu. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ia merasa menjadi wanita terbahagia di dunia ini. Namun sepertinya takdir belum puas mempermainkannya. Dari sekian banyak hal terburuk yang ia bayangkan sebagai perusak momen kencannya, mengapa harus Shion?

Mengapa harus Shion yang menjadi penyebabnya?

Karena setelah melihat perlakuan manis milik suaminya, Hinata pikir, Hinata pikir dia bisa mulai mempercayai pria itu. Ia bisa mempercayai bahwa pria itu sudah melupakan kekasih gelapnya dan benar-benar dengan tulus berusaha untuk mencintainya, bukanya...

Hinata kembali menangis saat sesuatu menyadarkannya. Seperti pisau yang menyayat kuat dasar hatinya dan mengoyak-ngoyak setiap sudutnya.

' _Naruto-kun baru saja berusaha untuk mencintaiku, dia belum mencintaiku, bukan, dia tidak mencintaiku. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Hinata?!'_ Pikir wanita itu sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan membuat gelungan rambutnya menjadi berantakan dan ornament rambut terlepas dari surai indigonya.

"Hinata, hentikan!" Teriak Toneri sembari turun dari mobilnya. Tadinya pria itu berniat mengantar Hinata pulang lalu ia sendiri akan pulang menuju tempat tinggalnya, namun setelah wanita itu turun, Toneri tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata akan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Dan hal itu membuatnya khawatir karena dengan tiba-tiba Hinata kembali menangis dan yang lebih parahnya, kini wanita itu menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hinata, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap pria itu lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata yang sudah terduduk di teras rumah. Dan seperti sebelumnya wanita itu tidak mendengarkanya. Hinata masih saja terus menangis sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya kasar.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu!" Bentak Toneri kemudian, dan didetik berikutnya, Hinata berhenti menjambak rambutnya dan berbalik untuk memeluk Toneri. Lebih erat dari pada pria itu memeluknya.

Dan tanpa kata-kata, Toneripun semakin erat memeluk wanita itu.

Sama eratnya, bahkan jika seandainya tidak meyakiti wanita itu, ia ingin memeluknya lebih erat dari pada ini.

Namun suara murka yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sebuah tarikan kuat pada krahnya cukup mengejutkannya dan juga Hinata,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan istriku, hah?!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto sangat yakin dia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Hinata untuk menunggunya di Sakura bashi sebelum mengantarkan Shion ke apartemennya. Walaupun tahu dirinya _sangat_ terlambat, tetapi Naruto tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya kepada Hinata.

Wanita itu sangat berharga baginya.

Tetapi sesampainya di Sakura Bashi dan berkeliling disana, ia bahkan tidak dapat menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut Indigo dengan mata lavender pucat yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Tidak, bahkan setelah ia berkeliling keseluruh area Sungai Sumida.

Dengan segala pemikirannya yang berkecamuk, Naruto menerobos kerumunan orang dan membalikkan arahnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat stasiun Asakusa.

Jika Hinata benar sudah pulang, itu tandanya hanya satu hal,

"Ku harap Hinata-chan tidak kecewa denganku." Gumam pria itu lirih sebelum melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Namun sesampainya Naruto di depan rumahnya, pria itu mengernyit heran ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir dengan beratakan disana, dan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah ketika ia melihat istrinya berpelukan mesra dengan pria berambut putih yang menjadi sumber kecemburuan Naruto –Toneri. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menarik krah belakang baju Toneri dan langsung menjauhkan pria itu dari tubuh istrinya tanpa peduli bahwa kini istrinya terjerembab jatuh karena ia menarik sumber kenyamanan istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan istriku, hah?!" Teriak Naruto dengan murka sambil memukul wajah Toneri dengan sangat kuat.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto, saat ini pria itu sangat ingin membuat Otsutsuki Toneri babak belur. Tidak, bahkan jika bisa ia akan membunuh pria berambut putih itu.

Demi Tuhan ia akan membunuhnya! Ia tidak peduli bahkan jika tadi pagi ia baru saja berkelahi dengan Toneri. Dan saat Naruto ingin meninju Toneri, pria itu terkejut ketika objek yang ingin di buatnya babak belur berubah menjadi Hinata.

Hinata-nya.

Dan seketika Naruto mengehentikan pukulannya. Walaupun sudah terlambat.

"Hi-Hinata-chan." Bisik Naruto lirih, sambil mencoba membantu Hinata bangkit, karena setelah pukulan dahsyatnya tadi, Hinata terjungkal kebelakang. Namun wanita itu menolaknya dan berusaha bangkit sendiri. Sedangkan Toneri hanya membatu di belakang mereka. Ia masih telalu syok karena tidak percaya Hinata rela menggantikannya untuk dipukul.

"H-Hinata-chan, gomen aku t-tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

"Kau, k-kau selalu seperti itu!" Teriak Hinata sambil mencengkram bagian depan jas mahal milik suaminya.

"K-kau selalu berkata tidak sengaja menyakitiku. Tapi, t-tapi apa yang k-kau lakukan hah? A-apa yang pernah k-kau lakukan untuk ku?! Kau, k-kau selalu menyakitiku!" Lanjut wanita itu sambil masih berteriak. Dan hal itu cukup untuk memancing emosi Naruto yang memang sudah diujung tanduk.

"Dan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah?! Istri macam apa yang berpelukan mesra dengan pria lain di depan rumah milik suaminya disaat suaminya bahkan hampir gila karena mencarinya di festival kembang api?!" Teriak pria itu sambil mencengkram erat kedua lengan milik Hinata.

"K-kau p-pikir aku tidak menunggumu? A-aku, a-aku menunggumu s-seperti orang bodoh di festival kembang api! Sedangkan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? K-kau enak-enakkan diluar sana.. hiks.."

"Enak-enakkan kau bilang? Aku ada rapat dadakan Namikaze Hinata! Dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu! Aku sangat frustasi bahkan saat aku berpikir aku akan membuatmu menunggu lama! Tapi apa yang sekarang ku lihat hah? Kau ganti pasangan kencan, eh? Mencoba mencari selingan selain suamimu sendiri?!" Naruto berkata dengan teriakan yang seratus kali lebih mengerikan daripada suara milik ayahnya, dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil masih mencengkram erat bagian depan jas milik Naruto.

Lalu dengan mata bersimbah tangis, Hinata mendongak keatas. Manatap lurus kearah Namikaze Naruto sambil berkata dengan lirih, "K-katakan kepadaku N-Naruto. K-katakan a-apa yang bisa ku pikirkan ketika, k-ketika a-aku melihat k-kau menggendong Shion-san kesebuah apartemen."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat dari sang istri, Naruto membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

"Aku-" Naruto tercekat ketika jari-jari Hinata menyentuh bibirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hentikan sampai disini Naruto. A-aku sudah sangat lelah dengan ini semua." Bisik wanita itu sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari jas Naruto dengan perlahan.

Dan saat cengkramannya terlepas sepenuhnya, Hinata hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di teras rumah mereka. Tepat dibawah kaki suaminya.

Sambil kembali menangisi nasibnya.

Karena setelah kalimat terakhirnya tadi, Hinata tahu dengan pasti. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Holla Minna-san! Masih ada yang ingat sama MWL? Ada yang kangen sama MWL? Ada yang kangen sama Ren? :D**

 **Gomen ya Minna-san, Ren tahu ini sangat-sangat terlambat dan ngaret banget. Ren sebenarnya hiatus selama 6 bulan ini karena banyak hal di RL yang nggak bisa Ren abaikan. Hontouni gomenasai... #Ojigi.**

 **Nggak terasa ya MWL udah 1 tahun lebih jalannya. Special thanks buat yang udah nge fav, follow, dan ngereview MWL Chap 7. Special Thanks juga buat Minna-san yang udah ngingatain Ren buat Update MWL.**

 **Special Thanks buat temen Ren,** _ **Gita**_ **yang duduk di belakang Ren yang hampir tiap hari ngingatin Ren buat update. :D**

 **Oya, yang nanya MWL kapan tamatnya, Ren akan jawab bahwa perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata di MWL masih sangat panjang, ini bahkan belum nyampe klimaks sedikitpun hehe.**

 **Nanti Ren bikin klimaks yang greget deh. #EvilSmile**

 **Akhir kata, Jaa-ne di MWL Chap 9! Tetap setia sama MWL ya?**


End file.
